The Price Is Right Cartoon Edition
by mr cartoon
Summary: Come on Down & join your favorite cartoon stars as they all compete for thousands of dollars in cash & prizes with pricing games & the fabulous showcases.
1. Season 31: 1st Episode

THE PRICE IS RIGHT CARTOON EDITION

WEEK 1 EPISODE 1

Come on down & join your favorite cartoon stars as they all compete for thousands of dollars in cash & prizes with pricing games & the fabulous showcases plus there's gonna be a very special surprise host in this cartoon edition of the #1 game show parody

[Note - If your probably wondering who the host is you'll just have to find out in just a few minutes now sit back relax & enjoy the show]

[The show begins with the audience all cheering really loud with the music starting]

[Come on down theme plays]

Howard Finkel - Here it comes live from fanfiction it's time for television's most exciting 60 minutes of big cash & fabulous prizes it's time for the price is right

[The Crowd starts to cheer louder than before]

Howard Finkel - Double D come on down

[We see Double D in the 9th row jumping out of his seat in excitement when he heard his name called so he hugs his friends for luck he then exits the row & runs down the aisle & stands in front of the red podium]

Howard Finkel - Marucho Marukura come on down

[We see Marucho in the 2nd row jumping up & down with the excitement in him as he exits the row & runs down the aisle & stands in front of the blue podium]

Howard Finkel - Kai Lan Chow come on down

[We see Kai Lan Chow in the 5th row hugging all her friends & tells him to wish her a lot of luck then she exits the row & runs down the aisle & stands in front of the yelow podium]

Howard Finkel - And Gohan come on down

[We see Gohan in the 6th row high fiving his friends & family as he exits the row & runs down the aisle & stands behind the green podium]

Howard Finkel - You are the very first four contestants on television's #1 game show the price is right

[The Price Is Right theme plays as the logo appears on the screen]

THE  
PRICE  
IS  
RIGHT

Howard Finkel - And now here is your host of the show he is the king of memphis wrestling & WWE hall of famer the star of the price is right the king JERRY LAWLER

[The scene changes to the middle door of the 3 big doors showing it opening up slightly to show the apperance of jerry lawler which led the audience to cheer & scream like crazy then jerry begins to walk across the stage & stops right behind the turntables area while one of the models named Melina hands him the microphone & then jerry begins to speak]

Jerry Lawler - Welcome everyone to the premiere of the price is right on fanfiction ha ha

[The crowd begins to chant jerry lawler's name]

Jerry Lawler - Wow thank you thank you so much I'll tell ya it's really great to be here & host the #1 game show of all time the price is right & you know something I just kind of noticed something & it's about our audience I can't quite put my finger on it hey wait a minute now I get it this audience is full of cartoon & anime stars duh

[The crowd begins to laugh at jerry lawler's funny joke]

Jerry Lawler - Anyways now if you guys don't know what this show is about don't worry I'll tell you all about it now this is the price is right know to be the #1 hit game show on tv now on this show contestants who get chosen will have a chance to bid on some fabulous prizes & plus they can even win some money, trips, or a brand new car by playing some pricing games would you like that

[Crowd begins to cheer again about the prizes in store]

Jerry Lawler - You know I have a lot of people to thank for this but there's one person I want to thank the most for being a huge fan of the show none other than the creator of this show & chairman of CAWF Mr Cartoon thanks man I really mean it

[Crowd cheers again for Mr Cartoon]

Jerry Lawler - Cool huh well guys we only have an hour for the show so what do you say we get this show on the road are you guys ready

[Crowd Cheers really loud]

Jerry Lawler - All right then let's get started now as for the 4 of you I want to wish all lots of luck here tonight okay so if were all set then I only got one thing to say & that's Howard please show us the first item up for bids please

Howard Finkel - Here it is jerry the first item up for bids it's a set of coolers these 7 coolers are known to be made from the finest set of plastic money can buy & it can hold many sets of frozen food, soda, water, juice or any kind of dairy bran where you can take them for a party or a road trip with any one of them from igloo

Jerry Lawler - Thanks howard all right guys now as you know those 7 igloos is up for grabs if one of you four can bid closest to the actual reatil price without going over okay whoever bids the closest will win the prize & come up on stage with me to play a pricing game for another great prize okay now let's start the bidding all right & double d will start with you what's your bid on the coolers

Double D - Oh it's my turn well okay um how about an simple $450

Jerry Lawler - $450 okay that's not a bad bid there marucho your next

Marucho - Okay then let's see I'll bid $800

Jerry Lawler - $800 very well then marucho kai lan what's your bid

Kai Lan - I got one I'll bid $625

Jerry Lawler - All right then $625 it is okay gohan your the last one give me a bid please

Gohan - Sure thing I'll just play it safe & bid $1

Jerry Lawler - $1 good idea so there won't be an all overbid good move all right the bids are all in now let's find out the value of the 7 coolers the actual retail price of that prize is worth $605 & the winner is double d with his bid of $450

Double D - I won I WON yes

Jerry Lawler - Come on up double d & let's play a pricing game

[Double D begins to thank his competitors for trying & wishing them luck in the next round then he runs up the stairs & onto the stage & catches up to jerry & stands next to him in the center of the stage right in front of a giant price tag]

Jerry Lawler - Hey there double d glad you could make it so how are you doing

Double D - Well to tell you the truth I'm a little nervous about this I've never been on tv & I'm even wearing this tie to look nice & neat

Jerry Lawler - I see well I don't see why not it's always nervous to be on tv for the 1st time I understand by the way about that hat your wearing do you always wear that everywhere

Double D - Why yes I do cause there's something in here that's really secret that I can know only so please don't remove it okay

Jerry Lawler - Well if it's a secret your trying to keep I won't touch your hat okay

Double D - Thank you jerry

Jerry Lawler - No problem Double D now then just for the heck not only will I keep your secret safe I'll even throw this in as a bonus

Howard Finkel - It's a trip to aspen you & a guest will fly first class from fanfiction all the way to aspen where you'll spend 6 nights in the aspen meadows where you will be living up to the life of luxury with a wonderful breakfast lunch & dinner every day plus a connection path between the luxury pool line & the amazing beach & many more surprises in stores this prize package is worth $4729

Jerry Lawler - Oh man a trip to aspen that sounds like a cool prize well double d if you want to go to aspen all you have to do is win this pricing game called check out now here's how were gonna play we have 5 grocery items on the table & what you need to do is give me a price for each one & we'll add up all the prices you guessed on that little price screen up there then will show the actual price for each grocery item & we'll add the price for each one of them on that big price screen here & if the retail value comes within the range of $2 you'll be on your way to aspen all right howard could you tell us just a little bit more about the grocery items here please the kind demands it

Howard Finkel - Yes sir your hiness first pringle's potato chips the newfangled kind of a chip, jolly time popcorn is known that it's guaranteed to pop, aqua fresh pump where with this little pump any problem can be possible to fix, Hidden vally ranch it tastes so good they call it the daddy of all ranch dressing, finally liquid plumr drain cleaner where it can handle any kind of clogged drain from clorox back to you jerry

Jerry Lawler - Thank you howard so double d you ready to win that trip to aspen

Double D - I think so let's go for it

Jerry Lawler - That's the spirit so how much do you think the pringle's are worth

Double D - It dosen't look that expensive so I'll say it have to be about 75 cents

Jerry Lawler - 75 cents okay now how much for the popcorn

Double D - Wow & to think popcorns my favorite I'll say $2 75

Jerry Lawler - Woah $2 75 okay how about the pump over there

Double D - Oh my how very interesting but I'll have to say $5 15

Jerry Lawler - There we go now were getting big numbers now how much for the ranch dressing

Double D - Well that should be simple for a bottle of mixed vegetables it should be worth about $3 20

Jerry Lawler - $3 20 excellent now last but not least the drain cleaner

Double D - Wow the drain cleaner well with something like that it had to be worth $6 85

Jerry Lawler - $6 85 well that should do it all right time to find out what the total is what's double d's total add up too holy cow $18 70 that's a huge price number okay double d let's find out how much the grocery items are really worth & remember it has to be with in $2 dollars of your total to win first the pringles how much are those 79 cents wow you were just off by 4 cents all right next the jolly time popcorn 1 99 oh boy so far you only have a total of $2 78 let's check the price of the pump maybe that can help $2 25 well so far your at $5 03 this isn't good how about the price for the ranch dressing let's make it a big price $4 25 there we go now your up to $9 28 this last item has to be at least $6 50 to win cross your fingers let's see the price $4 75 oh man that takes the total up to $14 03 for a difference of $4 67 not good enough sorry double d you came up short but I will see you at the big wheel later okay see you there well folks that's one down five to go will be back for another game after this so I command you to stay tuned for the price is right see you back in a few

[Commercial break]

Jerry Lawler - Welcome back my royal subjects to the price is right thanks for sticking around so who's ready for some more fun

[Crowd cheers really loud again]

Jerry Lawler - Yeah baby you heard howard will you fetch us another player please

Howard Finkel - Sure thing jerry the next name on my list is Flip Chan come on down your the next contestant on the price is right

[Come on down theme plays]

Jerry Lawler - All right flip chan member of the chan clan & our CAWF world heavyweight champion

[We see flip in the 11th row sliding out of the row & manages to exit & shown running down the aisle with the world heavyweight championship belt & stands in front of the red podium]

Jerry Lawler - Hey there champ welcome aboard the contestants row express well now that we have 4 contestants again here's the next item up for bids

Howard Finkel - It's a new pool table this english oak pool table is known to have a few features which includes 16 balls, pool sticks, chalk, & so much more accesories it make game time loads of fun from goldenwest

Jerry Lawler - A pool table wow man I wish I had one of those some day oh well a man can dream anyways flip you get to bid first

Flip Chan - Thanks king jerry I'll bid $1000 on the pool table

Jerry Lawler - $1000 okay oh & thank you for calling me king jerry flip I like that name marucho your next

Marucho - Oh it is okay uh just a second um $1300

Jerry Lawler - $1300 it is kai lan your turn

Kai Lan - Gee um what was his bid

Jerry Lawler - You mean marucho well he bid $1300

Kai Lan - Oh okay then I'll bid $1900

Jerry Lawler - $1900 sounds good to me gohan your the last one again

Gohan - Well with the bids being that high I'll just have to bid $1400

Jerry Lawler - $1400 for gohan right well the bids are in let's find out who's going to join me next the actual retail price of the pool table is $2195 & the winner is Kai Lan with her bid of $1900 come on kai lan your coming with me on stage

Kai Lan - Did I just win

Gohan - Yep you did kai lan you won the pool table

Marucho - Yeah & now your gonna join jerry on stage to play a pricing game

Kai Lan - I am wow this is amazing

Jerry Lawler - Come on kai lan we don't have all day

[Kai Lan begins to laugh with joy as she runs up the stairs & on to the stage then meets jerry lawler right next to the middle door for the next pricing game]

Jerry Lawler - Aha & here she is kai lan chow how are you

Kai Lan - I feel super jerry it's really excited to be up here to play a game with you

Jerry Lawler - You know something kai lan that's something I like to here a lot cause it's true am I right folks am i right

[Crowd cheers again with the true statment]

Kai lan - Oh I almost forgot I made this for you

Jerry Lawler - You have well show us kai lan show it to the entire viewing world

Kai Lan - Ta Da it's a homemade crown I made this for you when I ever got the chance to see you

Jerry Lawler - Wow you made this for me it's beautiful I think that deserves a hug come here you

[Crowd awws for the hug]

Jerry Lawler - Kai lan this has to be the greatest thing you've ever made & to show my graditude I'm willing to give you all of these

Howard Finkel - It's a new grandfather clock, a new dining group, & a new grand piano first from ridgeway this grandfather clock comes with many ways to help make parts of your home old fashioned plus handcrafted from the finest set of wood to make it a rare collector's item from ridgeway, second this dining group come with a set of unique 12 box set of spoons & forks plus a dining cabinet where it's known to keep many rare items inside plus this beautiful set of gormay dishes handcrafted from cement & glass to make it a real set of fine china from broyhill, finally this grand piano can be a perfect thing for romantic music & piano playing with the music to make it sound like a real harp plus we've also added a piano tutor for a month so that one day you can become a pianoist from samick

Jerry Lawler - A good set of prizes there kai lan but one of those prizes is the most expensive that's the name of the game were gonna play now it's quite simple all you have to do is pick one of those 3 prizes that you think is the most expensive if you can do that you win all three prizes so kai lan go ahead & think for a minute & then tell me which one you think is the most expensive

[Kai Lan thinks it over with the audience for a few seconds & then she made her decision]

Kai Lan - I've made my choice & I think the dining group is the most expensive

Jerry Lawler - The dining group that's your choice all right then so you think the dining group's the most expensive right so let's find out if you win all prizes & will start with the grandfather clock how much is that $3075 oh my okay then & how about the price for the grand piano $9186 uh oh that's not good well if the dining group's price is higher than the price of the piano you'll win let's find out show us the price $4598 I don't think that's gonna do it sorry kai lan looks like the piano was the most expensive oh well but there's always the showcase showdown okay all right but I'll still keep the crown for ya what do you say

Kai Lan - Sure thing I love you jerry

Jerry Lawler - Aw I love you too kai lan see you at the big wheel well that's two losses in a row but at least kai lan was happy but we got 4 more games left maybe well get some better luck in the next game when we come back for more price is right stay tuned you guys lots of more fun on the way next so don't go anywhere that's an order

[Commercial Break]

Jerry Lawler - Man this crown looks so cool on my head ha ha huh oh hey there I didn't know we were already back on the air I was just trying out this homemade kai lan made sorry about that well anyways so far we played 2 games & neither one had a win let's hope third times a charm but before that we need to get another contestant so howard who's going to be the lucky one to play our game next

Howard Finkel - Well jerry the person that I think would be perfect should be Mung Daal come on down your the next contestant on the price is right

[Come On Down theme plays]

[We see mung daal in the 3rd row trying to exit the row but gets a little distracted by attracting the ladies so truffles grabs him & kicks him in front of contestants row & gets himself up & stands behind the yellow podium]

Jerry Lawler - Oh boy mung daal even on the price is right he still trys to attract the ladies when will he learn anyhow howard let's show them the next item up for bids

Howard Finkel - It's a new laptop from dell electronics this laptop computer comes with some unique features which include high stereo sound 25 gigawod computer chips & a sensitive mind where it can any data you store on there which can be a perfect thing for the internet on the go from dell electronics

Jerry Lawler - A laptop computer hey wait a sec I already own a laptop so who needs another one all right let's go ahead & start the bidding mung your up first what's your bid

Mung Daal - Wow a laptop I never had one in marzipan city but nows my chance to get one so I'm gonna bid $1350

Jerry Lawler - $1350 sounds like a good one gohan it's your turn to bid

Gohan - You know jerry that laptop could probably help me for my studies so I'll go ahead & bid $950

Jerry Lawler - Okay gohan bids $950 got it all right now it's all the way to the left with flip what do you bid

Flip - I'll just make this quick & bid $1100

Jerry Lawler - $1100 very well marucho your the last one what do you bid

Marucho - Gee what I would do with that laptop it can probably help me for some of my future projects I just gotta get so I"m gonna be $1725

Jerry Lawler - Wow strong words so $1725 is the bid right then well all the bids are in let's see who's taking home the laptop the actual retail price of the laptop computer is worth $1302 & the winner is flip chan with his bid of $1100 follow me on stage flip it's pricing game #3 time

Flip - All right I made it see you guys later & good luck in the second half

[And in no time flip runs up the stairs & onto the stage & stands next to jerry lawler still standing at his spot]

Jerry Lawler - Hey there Mr world heavyweight champion welcome to the show

Flip - Thanks jerry glad I could be here

Jerry Lawler - Well flip before we get started with the next pricing game I need to ask you & it's why did you bring the world heavyweight title with you

Flip Chan - Just one reason because everyone in the CAWF knows that if you have a championship belt in your hand you have to keep an eye on it cause anybody could ghet there hands on it & steal it besides if that had to happen to me I'd be fired for sure now do you understand jerry

Jerry Lawler - I guess so well anyways flip you already have a laptop & I think now would be a perfect time to take home this prize as well

Howard Finkel - Well flip how would you like a new truck this ford mustang cotains V6 engine, ac blower, stereo system, AT system, alarm device & it's cotains 5 speed automatic transmission the ford mustang it's a prize package worth $19,419

Jerry Lawler - Check it out a ford mustang & to think you can own that truck if you can win pass the buck now we have 6 numbers on the board each containing something behind which include a car plus $5000, $3000, & $2000 but there's also two lose everything all right so wil give one choice to start but you can win two more choices with these sets of grocery items here okay howard what items do we have here to start

Howard Finkel - Well jerry first little debbies honey buns is said to have a sweet taste of honey inside a little bun what's your favorite little debbie's snack & Hershey's syrup is known to make a great type of serving on any flavor of ice cream for a perfect sundae

Jerry Lawler - Okay flip now take a look at those 2 prices for the grocery items just so you knoe one of those prices is a dollar off so what I need you to do is drag this dollar either to the left or the right & hope its right if it is you win a extra choice so go ahead flip & place the dollar under the price you think is a dollar off okay he's got the dollar but where's he gonna place it under oh he's trying the syrup oh wait a minute now he's thinking the honey buns & he's leaving it under the honey buns okay so flip think's the honey buns are $1 39 is he right [dinging sound] yes he is all right now you have two choices so let's make it three with two more grocery items so howard what items do we have this time

Howard Finkel - Well jerry this time we have Glad zipper sandwich bags which are capable of holding your sandwiches to take to school, trips, or if you want something to eat on the go & campbell's tomato soup is known to have a yummy taste of soup that wants you slurp some it will taste like a real tomato

Jerry Lawler - Tomato soup that's my favorite soup all right flip you know the drill drag the dollar to where you think is a dollar off flip's looking at both of the items & their prices oh now flip's getting the dollar & he's placing it under the sandwich bags okay so you think the sandwich bags are a dollar off well then let's find out for ourselves & see if you made the choice is he right again [dinging sound] he sure is so flip you have 3 choices to choose on the pass the buck now this is really exciting now flip we have 6 numbers on the board & one of those numbers hold a car behind it uncover that & the truck is yours also we also have cash behind there & two lose everything on there so flip go ahead & choose the first number of the game

[Flip looks behind & shows the audience are telling him the number to pick]

Flip - I think the audience wants me to pick 4 so I'll pick #4

Jerry Lawler - Number 4 okay hope there's something back here you like let's see it is it a good one yes it is $1000 to start okay flip you have a thousand dollars right now you can take it right now & go home or choose another number remember if you hit a lose everything the thousand dollars is gone so what do you say flip keep the money or continue on

Flip - Let's keep going jerry I'll keep picking numbers

Jerry Lawler - He's risking it okay then 5 numbers remain on the board which one do you want now

Flip - This time I'll pick one myself & choose #6

Jerry Lawler - Number 6 right then he's risking a thousand dollars for what's behind number 6 was that a good choice let's find out it was ahhh a bad choice flip you just lost the thousand dollars well there's no need to ask if you want to stop now cause you have nothing so you might as well make your last pick count & hope it's a car plus there's still one more lose everytrhing on there if you pick that you don't win anything so choose carefully flip what's you final number

Flip - Well it's either go big or go home I'm going for #1

Jerry Lawler - Number 1 okay this is it we something that's not a lose everything cause if it is flip's leaving with nothing but if it's money or a car he's going home with something let's find out what's behind number please be a good one & it's $3000 flip you just won three thousand dollars on pass the buck you made the right choice congradulations now let's fond out where the car was was behind number 2 Ahhhhhhhh it was it was behind number 2 oh man what a shocker well you still have three grand flip & who's maybe you might have better luck at the showcase showdown I"ll see you in a few minutes all right good bye bye well at least we finally gave something away in apricing game now folks stick around cause when we get back it'll be time for the first showcase showdown to find out who's gets the first spot in the showcase finals who's gonna win find out when we get back so stay tuned for more of the price is right hurry back now

[Commercial Break]

Howard Finkel - Close captioning is payed for in part by the following

[The scene changes to pearl & squidward while dressed as a girl]

Pearl - Oh deb I have a huge problem

Squidward - What's your problem amy

Pearl - Well deb I have all of this money & I don't know what to do with it & i'm hungry

{Then a strange laughing sound is heard]

Pearl - Who's there

Squidward - Where's that coming from

[Just then a puff of smoke appeared & revealed to be Mr Krabs coming from the smoke]

Pearl & Squidward - Huh yippee it's Mr Krabs

Mr Krabs - That's right amy I heard all about your little problem & I'm here to help follow me

[The scene shifts to the right but shown at a different location]

Pearl & Squidward - Where are we

Mr Krabs - Why were at none other than the krusty krab

Pearl - Did you say krusty krab

Mr Krabs - That's right krusty krab home of the world famous krabby patty

Squidward - What's a krabby patty

[Mr krabs face is shown in shock with the screen zooming back & forth]

Mr Krabs - Why it's only the most mouth watering appetizing food in the seven seas we start with a fresh patty, grilled & juicy. Add some crisp undersea veggies & cheese. Topped off with secret sauce & some bun. Voila! A krabby patty

Pearl - I want a krabby patty

Squidward - Me too

Mr Krabs - How do you like them krabby patties girls [Laughs]

[Pearl & Squidward both give a thumbs up]

Mr Krabs - [Still laughing] Two more satisfied costumers so why don't you come on in have yourself a krabby patty today

All - The krusty krab come spend your money here

[The scene changes with jerry lawler & the first 3 contestants for the showcase showdown]

Jerry Lawler - Welcome back you guys to the price is right & it's time for the showcase showdown now we have here our 3 good players that got a chance to come & play a pricing game & now have a chance for one of them to go on to the showcase & were gonna settle this with the big wheel now on the wheel we have certain amounts of cash on there ranging from 5 cents to 1 dollar now each of you will have 2 spins only to determine your score now after the first spin you can decide if you want to stay where your at or spin again cause if you go over one dollar you are out of the game, done, finished, finito, the player who has the highest score at the end of this game moves one to the showcase now here's a cool part about this game cause if you should get a dollar in one spin or a combining of both your spins you will get an additional $1000 & a bonus spin now in the bonus spin if any of you lands on the two green sections of 5 or 15 cents you'll get $10000 added to your total but if you manage to get a dollar in your bonus spin you will recieve a bonus of a sizziling $25000 for a total of $26000 grand now before the showcase showdown we did a order for the greatest to the leatest total amounts from these 3 to determine who goes first & flip has the most amount of money so far today so he'll be going last but as for double d he has the lowest amount with a $605 dollar prize so he'll be going first so you guys readt to play the showcase showdown

Flip Chan - I'm always ready

Double D - I am indeed ready for this jerry

Kai Lan - I'm super ready

Jerry Lawler - Wonderful that's what I want to hear all right double d it's time to spin the big wheel now make sure it goes around just once in order for it to count

Double D - Well I'll try jerry I doubt it but it's worth the risk

Jerry Lawler - Then what are you standing around like a weirdo spin the wheel & get a good one for yourself go for it

Double D - Very well then here goes nothing

[Double D uses all his strength he has to spin the wheel & it worked]

Jerry Lawler - Way to go double d you made it

Double D - Wooh why thank you

Jerry Lawler - So is there anyone so want to say hi to

Double D - Why yes I do I like to say hello to all my friends of the cul de sac & my parents watching at home

Jerry Lawler - Okay then looks like your gonna start off with 80 cents wow so double d do want to stay with 80 cents or spin again

Double D - Oh my with that type of score I think I'll have to stay where I'm at

Jerry Lawler - I perfectly understand double d so go ahead & stand under the scoreboard over there okay kai lan get yourself over here pronto & spin the wheel

Kai Lan - Okay jerry

[Kai Lan runs over to the big wheel grabs the handle & pulls it down really hard to make the wheel spin]

Jerry Lawler - So kai lan do you have anyone to say hi to in tv land or as they in china ni hao

Kai Lan - Oh I sure do I like to say ni hao to my friends watching & my grandpa ye ye I love you all]

Jerry Lawler - Wow impressive shout out there & you landed on 55 cents don't look like it's enough to beat an 80 so you better take another spin okay

Kai Lan - Sure thing jerry I can do that

[So kai lan grabs the handel & pulls it down to make the wheel spin again]

Jerry Lawler - Okay another good spin there so kai lan got 55 cents on the 1st spin & let's see what shes gonna add to her score it's going to be a dollar oh man one spin too late I'm afraid your over one dollar so your out I'm afraid but thank you for playing bye bye okay flip your gthe last one see if you can beat 80 cents

Flip - That should be easy to do just watch me spin the wheel

Jerry Lawler - Can do

[Flip grabs the wheel & gives it a good hard spin]

Jerry Lawler - Well flip anyone you want to say hi to at home

Flip - Absolutley I want to say to my family aka the chan clan & all of the people who are fans of the all japanese american fighter

Jerry Lawler - Well okay weird but okay well you need to 80 cents & it looks like your gonna get a 25 beeter spin againcause you need to beat 80 cents

[Flip grabs the wheel again & pulls it down really hard]

Jerry Lawler - Wow now that has to be the hardest spin today go spin flip okay you got 25 cents on your 1st spin & now your gonna get a 30 & it adds up to 55 cents not good enough well sorry flip better luck next time hey double d guess what your moving on to the showcase later at the end of the show

Double D - You mean it I'm going to the showcase wow & I thought I wouldn't make it this far

Jerry Lawler - Well you are double d well done & if you guys want to be on the show then listen to howard & he'll explain everything

Howard Finkel - To be a contestant on our show just go to fanfiction online & click on the account name Mr Cartoon & check out the price is right then go to the ticket information & click on the words COME ON DOWN it's that easy okay jerry

Jerry Lawler - Well folks were at the halfway mark of the show but we still got more games to play & some more amazing prizes to give away when we get back so don't go anywhere or I'll come looking for you so stay where you are & we'll be right back after these messages

[Commercial Break]

[Note - About being on the show you can just review me on this story & ask if you want to be on the show]

Jery Lawler - Hey you guys welcome back to the show & thanks for waiting & boy did we have a good 1st showcase showdown double d managed to get the 1st spot in the showcase with a score 80 cents pretty cool huh well anywho it's time to get started with another item up for bids part of the show but we need to fill in an empty spot right there so howard who's it going to be

Howard Finkel - Well jerry the next player on my list is luna come on down your the next contestant on the price is right

[Come on Down theme plays]

[We see luna in the 2nd row hugging her friends & her twin brother leo as she exits the row & runs down the aisle & stands in front of the red podium]

Jerry Lawler - Hey there luna nict to have you aboard the price is right express okay you guys pay close attention cause here comes the prize you'll be bidding on

Howard Finkel - Here comes layla riding on the price is right tugboat with the next item up for bids it's a new writing desk from hooters this writing desk features 6 sets of drawers plus a cabinet door slider capable of keeping anything on the top table safe to make sure it dosen't get ruined or falls off & can keep your most valuable things private from hooters

Jerry Lawler - All right you guys bidding is now in session luna you have the first bid

Luna - Okay well if it's for a writing desk I think I'll bid $1275

Jerry Lawler - $1275 okay then marucho your next

Marucho - I've been thinking about it & I've made my decision so I'll bid $850

Jerry Lawler - Marucho's bidding $850 could be a good bid I don't know but well find out soon enough mung daal your up

Mung Daal - You know I have been keeping a journal for quite some time but I don't have a desk for it so that should be perfect for me I'm going to make this bid $1505

Jerry Lawler - Woah the chef 's bidding $1505 on a desk oh well okay gohan your the last one make your bid count okay

Gohan - Well jerry I was doing school on my table for a while & I think that writing desk could be a great thing to keep my school supplies safe so I'll bid $550

Jerry Lawler - $550 it is okay then let's see who's going to take the desk home with them the actual retail price of the desk is $1197 & the winner of the desk is marucho with his bid of $850 come on marucho it's time for game #4

Marucho - Yes I finally made it bye you guys good luck in round 5 okay

[So marucho runs up the stairs & catches up to jerry on the turntable area]

Jerry Lawler - Right over here marucho let me tell ya you worked really hard to get up here & it payed off you made it

Marucho - Yep I sure did trust me it wasn't easy

Jerry Lawler - You said it but since you made it up here you my friend well have the privelage of playing for this

Howard Finkel - It's a new floor clock from Howard Miller this floor clock stands 5 feet tall perfect to fit in a living room & handcrafted from the finest mineral of wood & the numbers of the clocks are shaped like roman numerals to make the clock a rare item to own from howard miller

Jerry Lawler - A floor clock say matucho do you have one

Marucho - Not really

Jerry Lawler - Well this perfect timing okay to win the clock were gonna play a game called squeeze play now what we have here are 5 numbers now the 5 is the 1st number in the price of the clock & the last number of the price of the clock is the 0 now one of these 3 numbers in the middle is wrong so I need you to tell me which number I should remove once that's done the remaining numbers we'll squeeze together & then we'll find out if your a winner okay so which number do you want to remove the 4 the 8 or the 7

[Marucho looks at the crowd showing that there saying 7 & 8]

Marucho - Uh jerry I think the number 8 should be removed

[Crowd begins to cheer for marucho's choice]

Jerry Lawler - Your saying the 8 all right let's pull this out & let the other numbers squeeze together [squeezing sound is heard] okay now it shows $5470 let's see if your a winner is he going to takt that floor clock back to his home yes he is marucho your a winner

Marucho - I won really wow talk about luck

Jerry Lawler - Keep it up kid & your luck might get ya to the showcase later anyways congratulations well folks we finally got a winner can we get another one then stayed for what lies ahead in the second half of the price is right see ya back here soon

[Commercial Break]

Jerry Lawler - Welcome back you guys so here's a little joke how about them commercials we saw during the break I mean what's the deal with some of them saying to be an amazing product turned out to be false take my advice if there's a fact your here that's not true don't buy it or you could be in a huge mess anyways we still have some more prizes to give away so let's get a move on with a new player & howard who's that player gonna be

Howard Finkel - Jerry Lawler I think that the next player that should be on the show should be Candace Flynn come on down your the next contestant on the price is right

[Come on Down theme plays]

[We see Candace in the front row jumping out of her seat & runs straight to contestants row & stands behind the blue podium]

Jerry Lawler - Well how about that she was in the front row all along good to have you here candace okay you guys better pay attention cause the next item that you'll be budding is coming around the turntable

Howard Finkel - It's a new treadmill from sportart this treadmill is capable to help you keep up the pace in the jogging excercise program with 10 different sets of speeds, a timer, a ear piece radio/TV set & so much more to help you burn boday fat from sportart

Jerry Lawler - Hey now there's a prize that can really help ya on the excersise program okay then candace you get the first bid

Candace - Okay jerry I think I'm going to make this bid a simple & say $675

Jerry Lawler - $675 you got it okay mung daal have at it

Mung Daal - First of all I really don't need to excersise beacause I'm already muscular but unfortunantly chowder's having trouble excersising so I'm gonna win that treadmill for chowder so I'm going to make a bid of $2250

Jerry Lawler - So mung's gonna win the treadmill for chowder with $2250 this is should be very interesting okay gohan your up next

Gohan - Man I've always wanted a treadmill so I'm gonna make this bid a good one I'll bid $1300

Jerry Lawler - $1300 from gohan & to think he's been wanting one well luna it's your turn

Luna - Hmm well I'm been looking at the treadmill but I was also worried about an all over bid so I'll play it safe & bid just $1

Jerry Lawler - She's playing safe & bidding only $1 okay let's find out who's earned the treadmill for there excersise program the actual price for it is worth $1099 & the winner is candace flynn with a bid of $675 come on candace we got a pricing game all ready just for you

Candace - I I did it yes this has to be the greatest day of my life later losers I'm going to win a cool prize

Luna - Huh well I wasn't expecting that

Gohan - Me neither

Mung Daal - So much for getting chowder in shape oh well there's always a next time

[Candace is now shown running on the stage & standing next to jerry right behind the pricing game themed curtain]

Jerry Lawler - Hello there candace nice to have you on our show

Candace - Thank you jerry & let me just say for the record that it is an honor to be standing next to you a wwe hall of famer

Jerry Lawler - Wow now that's a very good opinion so candace I just got I question to ask you do you have a driver's license yet

Candace - No not yet but once I pass my driving test I'll get one

Jerry Lawler - We'll you should because I think this prize might explain why

Howard Finkel - Well candace how would you like to own a new car this buick century comes standard with a 4-spped automatic transmission plus 3.1 l 3100 v6 engine & a 4-ddor sedan set from buick

Jerry Lawler - Well candace what do you think of that car

Candace - Oh man jerry I love it that's exactly what I've been wanting oh thank you jerry

Jerry Lawler - Woah there don't thank me yet if you want to own the car you'll have to win it in this game of luck dada the dice game

Candace - No wat the dice game I love that game

Jerry Lawler - Oh so you've heard of this game hug

Candace - Uh huh

Jerry Lawler - So you know how the game is played then right

Candace - Yep

Jerry Lawler - Well all right then but just so the home viewers can learn about this game candace is going to roll 4 sets of dices & see if it's the number for the price of the car but if it isn't I'll ask her if it's higher or lower then we'll see what happens from there okay so before we get started let's find out what the 1st number in the price of the car it's a 2 okay then so candace let's start rolling the dice

[Candace rolls the 1st dice & rolls a 2]

Jerry Lawler - And were staring things off with the 2 is that number right [dinging sound] it is the 2 is the second number good job all right roll the 2nd one

[Candace rolls the 2nd dice & lands on a 3]

Jerry Lawler - A 3 is that the 3rd number [buzzer sound] guess not so candace what do you think is this number higher or lower than a 3

Candace - Higher

Jerry Lawler - She says higher okay then 3rd roll coming up

[Candace grabs the 3rd dice & rolls it & she gets a 2]

Jerry Lawler - Another 2 is that the 4th number [buzzer sound] nope well candace higher or lower

Candace - Lower this time

Jerry Lawler - She says lower this time okay last one make it a good one

[Candace grabs the last 4th & final dice & rolls it & it's lands on a 4]

Jerry Lawler - A 4 is this right [buzzer sound] afraid not so candace is the last number higher or lower

Candace - Okay were definently going higher

Jerry Lawler - Definently higher well that's the last one now let's find out if your a winner now we know the 2nd row is right but what about the 3rd row is the next number higher than a 3 [dinging sound] that's right it's a 4 now how about the next number is it lower than a 2 [dinging sound] right again well this is it the last one if the last number is higher than a 4 your taking home the car light it up [multiple dinging sound] yeeeeess candace you did it you won the car it's all yours

Candace - I won the car I WON THE CAR this is amazing oh thank you jerry

Jerry Lawler - Your welcome candace now go check out that car well how about that we gave away a car thank goodness but the funs not over yet we still have one more pricing game to play before the 2nd showcase showdown so don't go running off now well be right back with some more price is right so stay tuned for more fun

[Commercial Break]

Jerry Lawler - Hey hey there kids good to see you again if you just missed the last pricing game we played we finally gave away a new car I'm telling you it was so amazing well anyways so far in the 2nd half we managed to rank up 2 wins let's try to make it 3 times in a row but first we need to find just one more player so howard how about it who's that lucky player

Howard Finkel - Well jerry the last contestant's name your looking for is none other than Gazpacho come on down your the next contestant on the price is right

[Come on Down theme plays]

[We see gazpacho in the 4th row wasting no time rushing out of the row but by the time he got out he accidentily tripped & rolled down the aisle & crash landed in contestants row then he gets up & stands behind the blue podium]

Jerry Lawler - Wow now that's what I call making an entrance down the aisle

Mung Daal - Hey there gazpacho

Gazpacho - Hi mung

Jerry lawler - Okay guys time to check out the next item up for bidding & it's also the final one so this your last chance to come up on stage okay so pay attenetion you guys cause here it is

Howard Finkel - Here it is now jerry behind the giant price tag it's a new gas range from whirlpool this gold gas range is said to keep any type of cooking time so much fun plus it can take temperature haet number to a maximum 300 degrees to make it all sizzling hot all thanks to the power of whirlpool

Jerry Lawler - Look at that sounds like a really cool prize for a barbecue party okay gazpacho you get to start the bidding

Gazpacho - Huh did you say something

Jerry Lawler - Yeah I said you get to start the bidding on the gas range over there

Gazpacho - Oh that well I better be careful with the grill if I win it cause mother always said you could burn yourself so I'll just bid $850

Jerry Lawler - $850 okay then mung daal your next

Mung Daal - Gee a gas range well I really don't need one since I do have a kitchen but I guess I could win it & give it to charity so I'm going to make a bid of $1375

Mung Daal - Mung is bidding $1375 well gohan I surprised you've been here through the whole show so this is your last chance to get on stage so make this bid count

Gohan - Got it I thought about this bid for a few minutes & I came to a decision I'll bid $1000

Jerry Lawler - Gohan's going for $1000 okay luna you get the last bid

Luna - I think I'll play it safe & bid $1 is that all right

Jerry Lawler - Don't worry luna it's all right so $1 is her bid well all the bud are in who's taking the gas range home let's find out here's the moment of truth the actual price of the gas range is valued at $1049 & the winner is gohan with a bid of $1000 he's finally in come on gohan we got a pricing game to get to

Gohan - Yes I made it thank you good luck bye guys it was nice knowing you & wish me luck

[So gohan runs up the stairs with excitement & catches up to jerry lawler standing 2 inches from the big door]

Jerry Lawler - Hi there gohan man isn't this great you finally made it up on stage after 5 attempts on trying to come up here his 6th & final one was the lucky one good work gohan

Gohan - Ha ha gee thanks jerry

Jerry lawler - So gohan since you made it up here I believe that you should have a chance to take this prize home

Howard Finkel - How about a trip to portuqal you & a guest will fly trip coast from los angeles all the way to portugal where you will spend 6 nights at the palacio inn & served to real costumer service plus enjoy many of portugal's finest attractions & entertainment that await you

Jerry Lawler - The wonderous land of portugal sounds pretty cool huh well he's how your gonna win it by playing double prices it's quite simple we have two prices one of them being $2784 & the other being $5066 all you have to do is pick out the one you want to keep & if you make the right choice you will be on your way to portugal so have at it gohan which one do you want to keep up

[Gohan looks at the crowd for advice & thinks for a minute then he makes his decision]

Gohan - Jerry I've my choice I think I'll choose $5066

Jerry Lawler - Your choosing $5066 okay then so he's going with $5066 let's find out if he's right is our friend gohan on his way to portugal yes he is gohan you are on your way to portugal congratulations

Gohan - Oh wow thank you so much jerry this is great

Jerry Lawler - My pleasure gohan hey folks don't leave yet cause up next we've got the 2nd showcase showdown to determine the second spot in the showcase finals who will make it find out after the break so don't be a stranger during the commercials

[Commercial Break]

Howard Finkel - Close captioning is payed for in part by the following

[We now see a vision with a huge crowd cheering very loudly]

Announcer - It's an event that only happens once every year

[Joey wheeler is shown standing on the top tuenbuckle holding the CAWF championship belt high in the air]

Announcer - Where dreams can come true

[Chris thorndyke is shown winning his first ever world heavyweight title]

Announcer - And where the new stars can make history in the making

[Some of the new stars are shown making some history]

Announcer - For many stars history always repeat among them, for some a new chapter begins in there book of wrestling, but for a few there careers can end very quickly

[The undertaker is shown pinning Superman after a vivious tombstone piledriver then shows ash ketchum doing a sweet chin music on steely phil]

Announcer - Be part of the most important & most thrilling pay per view of the year known as cartoonmania coming soon in three months be part of the journey

[The scene changes to the 3 players that were in contestants row waving to the world of tv]

Howard Finkel - Contestants not appearing on stage well recieve a 6 pack mini fridge which will be capable of you to take on road trips in case you can a thirst on the highway & A special dvd of CAWF's greatest moments of the 80's where you can relieve some of the greatest beginning's from the 1980's by CAWF home videos & now here's jerry lawler with the showcase showdown

Jerry Lawler - Thank you howard my good man well you guys this is it the 2nd showcase showdown pretty soon by the end of this one of you well be moving on to the showcase with double d so let me just say good luck to you all so let's get started & gohan you have the least amount of money so your first

Gohan - All right

[Gohan grabs the handel & spins the wheel really hard]

Jerry Lawler - Wow now that's what I call strong reflexes so is there anyone you want to give a shoutout to

Gohan - Yeah I sure do I want to give a shoutout to all my friends back at home especially my dad you rock dad

Jerry Lawler - Neato & check it out you got 90 cents how about that so I don't ebven need to ask the question right I thought so go ahead & stand right over as for marucho time to spin the wheel

Marucho - Oh boy it's my turn to spin well here goes nothing

[Marucho grabs the handel & pulls it down to spin the wheel]

Jerry Lawler - So marucho anyone you want to say hi to

Marucho - Jerry there's one person I want to say hi to & that's my friend dan kuso

Jerry Lawler - Okay then & you landed on 45 cents better spin again cause you need to get something high enough to beat a 90 without going over

[Marucho grabs the wheel again but this time gives it a soft spin]

Jerry Lawler - Nice soft spin there marucho okay he got 45 cents on the 1st spin & now were gonna add 85 cents that's a little too much sorry marucho maybe next time okay candace your the last one ms car owner show them your stuff

Candace - You got it jerry

[So candace grabs the wheel & gives it a good spin]

Jerry Lawler - Awesome work so is there anyone you want to say hi to

Candace - Of course I want to say hi to my friend stacy my dreamy boyfriend jeremy & my brothers phineas & ferb wooh

Jerry Lawler - How nice she even said hi to her brothers so she needs to be a 90 & she's got a 75 not quite enough spin again & try to get a 20 or 25 to win

Candace - Wow that's sounds a little hard but I'll do it

[So candace grabs the wheel one more time & pulls it down hard]

Jerry Lawler - Well candace you need to get a 20 or 25 to win she got 75 cents from the 1st spin & now & now oh my it's a 20 come on stop stop that's it WHAAAAAT oh man just missed it my this much but hey you still have a new car so don't feel bad candace enjoy it & have a nice life well gohan amazing luck for you your moving on to the showcase

Gohan - No way ha I just knew I could do it thank you luck oh thank you so much

Jerry Lawler - Okay folks we got our second showcase finalist so don't go just yet cause up next it's the showcase finals where there's going to be a lot of prizes at stake who's going to take it home found out after this don't going any where because the showcase are next here on the price is right

[Commercial Break]

Jerry Lawler - Hey there folks glad you could join us for the showcase & now let's meet our two finalists first up is our top winner gohan & the runner up double d okay you guys first of all let me be the first to say congratulations on making it this far now let's get down to buisness now in just a minute each of you will have a showcase with amazing prizes in store & by the end of the showcase whoever's closest to the actual price without going over is the winner but wait there's more of you are the winner & your with in $250 of the retail value of your showcase then you will when both showcase so that's 2 showcases for the price of 1 now that would be so amazing if that were to happen today now gohan as the top winner you have the power to decide what to do with the first showcase you can choose to bid on it yourself or pass it over to double d & wait for the second showcase now both of you ready

Double D & Gohan - YEAH

Jerry Lawler - All right then let's get this show on the road with showcase #1

Howard Finkel - This showcase begins with a classic set of the game chess this chess comes featured with 32 piecs, a 62 square eight by eight board, & fills with many fun minutes of strategy & knowledge from ebony second how would you like a texas playhouse this playhouse comes with features to help you feel like a real outlaw sheriff & it comes with it's own roof top & pictures of texas gretest history from backyard adventures & finally when you want to plan a vacations how about taking a get away on a carribean cruise you & a guest will travel from fanfiction to the carribean cruise liners where you'll spend 7n out in the blue ocean of water & traver to ft lauderdale where it holds many of it's amazing attractions & treats in store all thanks to the power of costa cruise line & this showcase can all be yours if the price is right

Jerry Lawler - Cool showcase okay gohan it's time to choose you wanna bid on this showcase or pass

Gohan - You know what I think I'll pass it to double d

Jerry Lawler - Soot yourself okay double d you now own showcase #1 so eaht do you bid on it

Double D - Boy that sure is an expensive showcase so I think I'll bid about $15275

Jerry Lawler - $15725 okay then that's your bid all righty then okay gohan get ready cause here comes your showcase

Howard Finkel - This showcase will feature prizes as we enter the wonderful world of Mr Inventor well now here he is & it looks like he's already inventing something say Mr Inventor what are you making there

Mr Inventor - Well my friend if you must know I am inventing a machine that can make music

Howard Finkel - Really something that makes music well what is it

Mr Inventor - Behold I call it a jukebox with glowlights & it also comes with own set of insert discs so you can put in anytype of music you want so that way you can boogie on the dance floor all night

Howard Finkel - Outstanding Mr Inventor now that has to be an amazing invention

Mr Invention - Thank you my good man but that's not all I also have two brilliant inventions I want to show you like for example I have just invented this just 3 weeks ago I give you a brand new 65 inch hd projection tv with this puppyyou can watch up to 500 channels of classics, soap opera, comedy, animation, sports, news & a whole lot more plus you can even watch this in high defenition & see the screen at the 65 inches long top that

Howard Finkel - My goodness you've done it again something tellsme you made the right choice to take technology school

Mr Inventor - I guess your right about that but now comes to my greatest invention of all it took me a while to build but I think this could make a great vehicle my friends I present to you the chrysler convertable this little invwention of mine comes featured with 5 speed manual transmission plus it features comfort seat cushion & strong a/c currents garunteed to make your car trips comftorable so my friend what do you think

Howard Finkel - Mr Inventor that's what I call amazing inventions those could even make great prizes

Mr Inventor - You know something I think they might but only if the price is right well I better get a move on with more work see you again

Howard Finkel - Thank you again Mr Inventor for your time & don't forget all those prizes Mr Inventor showed us can all be yours only if the price is right

Jerry Lawler - Well gohan what do you think about that with all those prizes on the line in the showcase you have to get a good bid okay so what's your bid

Gohan - It's gonna be a wild guess but I'll have to say $20000

Jerry Lawler - $20000 from gohan okay then well the bids are all set we have gohan's bid of $20000 & double d's bid of $15725

who managed to bid closest without going over will find out who's taking home there showcase & be our big winner of the day when we return so don't run off now you don't wanna miss this

[Commercial Break]

Jerry Lawler - All right your back & perfect timing cause were just about to find out who's taking home there showcase now before we go one let me just say that it's been a lot of fun hosting the 1st episode of the price is right with you guys & I can't wait for future episodes okay so let's end this episode with a bang & will start with you double d your bid is $15725 & now double d here's what you've been waiting for the actual retail price of your showcase is $14293 ooh sorry double d but you've gone over well gohan as long as you don't go over you'll be our winner your bid is $20000 & now here's the retail value of your showcase the actual retail price is $39873 that's makes it a difference of $19873 but it dosen't matter cause you win your showcase

Gohan - I actually won I I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS IS THE GREATEST DAY OF MY LIFE

Jerry Lawler - All right go check out the prizes boy gohan had a great day he's won $46038 worth of prizes lucky for him well folks I want to thank you so much for joining us for the price is right this has been a lot of fun & who knows what's gonna happen in the future episodes but for now I just want to remind you to help control our pet populations so be sure to have your pets spayed or neutred & be sure to see me the king jerry lawler every monday night on brawl is war on nickelodeon so until next time I'm jerry lawler thanks for watching good night everybody & we'll see you tomorrow for more price is right bye bye

[Jerry lawler is now shown joining gohan with his family & friends checking out the prizes gohan won in his showcase]

Howard Finkel - This is Howard Finkel speaking for the price is right a Mr Cartoon production

[Everyone in the audience is now shown cheering for gohan & the scene changes to gohan his family & friends, jerry lawler, & now joined howard finkel waving to the crowd as the show draws to a close]

Thank you folks for joining us for the world premiere of the price is right cartoon edition & stick around for the second episode & if you want you can review the story wants your done so bye bye for now this message has been made by the creator of this account & the CAWF chronicles MISTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERR CAAARRRTOOOOOONN


	2. 1987 Episode From Season 8 Part 1

Well Price Is Right Fans It's Time To Step Into The Time Machine & Relieve A Classic Episode Of The Longest Running Animated Game Show, But Remember I Only Own My OC's That's All, Try To Find Some Differences In This While Your Watching, But For Now Enjoy.

* * *

There's A Lot Of Contestants In The Audience All Excited & Ready To Win Some Cash & Prizes That's In Store As Our Familiar Theme Music Played To Draw Out Some Excitement, After That It Was Time For The Announcer Of The Show Shaggy Rogers To Start The Show.

"Like Here It Comes, Animations Most Exciting Hour Of Fantastic Prizes, The Fabulous 60 Minute Price Is Right". Shaggy Said As The Entire Audience Started To Applaud Loudly, That Was When Shaggy Began To Call Out The Contestants. "Jasper Badun Come On Down".

Over In The 4th Row We See A Tall Man With A Brown Hat, Wearing A Red Turtleneck Shirt, A Brown Open Buttoned Coat, Long Black Pants, & Big Brown Shoes Who Was Jasper Making His Way Out Of The Row, & Begins To Run Down The Ramp.

"Daphne Blake, Come On Down". Shaggy Said.

We Wouldn't Have To Look Far As We See Daphne In The Front Row Jumping Out Of Her Seat With Excitement, Then Decides To Wave At Her Friend Shaggy As He Waves Her Back Before Calling Out Another Name.

"Josie McCoy Come On Down". Shaggy Said.

Up In The 7th Row Wearing Her Blue Long Sleeved Shirt, A Blue Skirt, & Blue Shoes Was Josie Just Pulling Herself Out From That Row & Began To Run Down The Aisle With A Smile On Her Face.

"And Like George Jetson Come On Down". Shaggy Said.

And As Expected We Find A Man With Red Hair, Wearing A White Shirt, Blue Pants, & White Shoes Who Of Course Was George Jetson Popping Out Of The 5th Row & Began To Run Down The Aisle.

"Like You Are The First Four Contestants On The Price Is Right". Shaggy Said As The Show's Familiar Theme Song Began To Play While The Audience Continues To Applaud Even Louder Including The Contestants In Contestant's Row. "And Now Here's The Star Of The Price Is Right, SHAWN K".

With That The Middle Doors Slightly Open Up Bringing Out Shawn K. Causing The Audience To Cheer Really Loud, As For Shawn He Began To Run Down A Bit Before Stopping Near The Edge Of The Set Picking Up The Mic From One Of The Models & Turns To The Audience Who Was Still Cheering For Him.

"Thank You, Oh My Thank You So Very Much & Welcome To Another Cartoony Episode Of The Price Is Right". Shawn Greeted To Both The Audience In The Studio & To Us Readers. "You Know People Have Been Asking Me HEY SHAWN, How Do You Manage To Do So Well With Hosting A Cartoon Themed Game Show For Two Years, You Folks In The Audience Have Any Ideas Why".

Shawn Wanted To See If Anyone In The Studio Knew Why But It Didn't Quite Help Cause Everyone Was Curious About That Question Themselves.

"It's Rather Simple, Cause I Act Like A Bit Of A Toon Myself". Shawn Said As Began To Laugh In A Goofy Way Causing The Audience To Laugh As Well. "But Seriously Folks, The Reason I Host This Show So Well Is Because I Love Giving Away Prizes To The People Who Are Fans Of This Show.

With That Response From Shawn This Causes The Entire Audience To Start Cheering Again.

"And Trust Me If One Of You Guys Was Hosting This Show You'd Be Asked The Same Thing I Was". Shawn Said Causing The Audience To Laugh A Little Again. "Alright We've Only Got An Hour So We Better Get This Show Started Before We Lose Too Much TV Time, Here's The First Item Up For Bids On The Price Is Right".

Just Then We Now See One Of The Models Walk Out & It Shows Her Wearing The First Item That Is Up For Bids.

"Like It's Scuba Gear". Shaggy Said As The Audience Began To Applaud At The Prize On Display. "Whether It's In A Deep Ocean Or A Lake This Scuba Gear Is Eligible To Let You Breath Underwater, This Gear Includes Flippers, A Swimmers Mask, & An Oxygen Tank For Air To Help You Breath Below Water From The Makers Of Water Gears Man".

"Now Players I Want You To Give Me A Bid On That Scuba Gear & Remember To Place Your Bids In Dollars Cause We Round Off Our Prices To The Nearest Dollar, & Whoever Is Closest To The Retail Price Without Going Over Comes Up On Stage To Play An Exciting Pricing Game". Shawn Said As He Turned To Jasper. "And Jasper You Get To Start Today's Bidding".

"$215". Jasper Said.

"$215 For Jasper, Daphne Your Next". Shawn Said.

"I'll Say $300". Daphne Said.

"Okay Daphne Bids $300, How About You Josie". Shawn Said.

Josie Who Isn't Quite Sure What To Bid Turns To The Audience For Their Help As They Were Shouting Out Different Numbers.

"We're Waiting Josie, Like I Said This Is Only An Hour Show". Shawn Said.

"Uh, $395". Josie Said.

"$395, & On We Go To George Who Gets The Last Bid". Shawn Said.

"$500". George Said.

"And George Bids $500". Shawn Said As He Pulled Out A Card That Contains The Price Of The Prize. "The Bids Are Locked In & Now It's Time To Find Out Who Comes On Stage First, The Actual Retail Price Is".

Before Long He Pulls Out The Price & Begins To Read Out The Price For The Scuba Gear.

"$765, & George Jetson Wins It". Shawn Said.

"Yeah". George Said With Excitement As He Ran Up The Stairs & On To The Stage.

"George Jetson Is The 1st One On Our Stage Today, & Ready To Win Big". Shawn Said In A Funny Tone As He Walks Up To The Middle Big Door. "Right Over Here George".

And Not Before Long George Catches Up To Shawn As He Now Shake's The Host's Hand.

"Hi-ya Georgey Boy, Welcome To The Price Is Right Stage". Shawn Greeted George.

"Thanks, Glad To Be Here". George Replied.

"So George Tell Us, Where Are You From Cause I'm Sure Some Of The Kids At Home Have No Idea Where You Come From". Shawn Said.

"Well That's Kind Of A Funny Thing Shawn, You See I Happy To Live In The Future & As For Where My House Is, It's 100 Miles Up In The Sky". George Answered.

"100 Miles Up In The Sky, Well Aren't You Worried About Falling Back Down To Earth From That Height". Shawn Added.

"If I Was Careless Then Yes". George Replied Causing A Few Laughs From The Audience. "But Remember I'm From The Style Of 24th Century So We Have All Sorts Of Gizmos & Gadgets That Help Us Make Sure We Don't Fall From The Sky".

"Like What". Shawn Asked.

"Flying Cars, Jetpacks, Hover Shoes, You Name It". George Answered.

"Sorry I Asked". Shawn Said While Turning To Us For A Bit & Draws In A Little Laughs From The Audience. "Well Hopefully With That Scuba Gear You've Already Won Maybe You Could Use It For Something In The Sky, But Maybe With What I Have For You That Flying Car Of Yours Could Really Come In Handy, Look Behind That Door".

As Shawn Said George Looks At The Big Door To See It Opening Up & Reveals Two Prizes Behind It.

"Like A Trip To Las Venus & A Trip To The Moon". Shaggy Said As The Audience Began To Applaud For The Trips While George Looks Rather Excited At What He Could End Up Winning. "First You & A Guest Will Fly From Toon City To The Out Of Sight Town Of Las Venus Where You'll Spend A 6 Night Stay In The Las Venus Venus Hotel & Enjoy A Romantic Dinner For Two While Attending A Show All Expenses Paid, & After That Like Repack Your Things Cause You'll Be On Your Way To The Moon.

Suddenly We Now Get A Glimpse Of The Moon & Some Of The Attractions That's On It Via Pictures As Shaggy Now Continues To Describe The Trips.

"Like You & A Guest Will Take A Rocket Ride From Our Home Planet Earth To Spend Some Exciting Quality Time On The Moon Where You'll Spend A 5 Day Or Night Stay At The Moon Palace Inn". Shaggy Said. "And Like Since There's No Gravity On The Moon You Can Be Able To Have Fun Bouncing Around Like A Real Astronaut, All This & More On The Moon".

Once Shaggy Was Finished Describing Both Trips We Now Return To Shawn Who Has An Impressed Look On His Face & An Excited George.

"Folks I Don't Know If You Heard, But While Shaggy Was Describing The Trips George Was Telling Me That He's Really Needed A Vacation From Work, Isn't That Right". Shawn Said.

"You Said It, My Fingers Been Getting Pretty Stale Since Mr. Spacely Keeps Pushing Me Hard So This Is Exactly What I Need Right Now". George Replied As The Audience Began To Cheer For Him Again.

"Well George If You Want To Win Those Two Trips Your Gonna Have To Tell Me Which On Of Those Trips Is The Bigger Bargain Cause As You Can Tell Were Playing A Cartoon Bargain". Shawn Said As He Points To The Pricing Game. "And Like I Said All You Have To Do Is Choose A Trip That You Believe Has The Bigger Bargain, Is It The Trip To Las Venus Or Is It The Trip To The Moon, Which Do You Choose George".

So George Began To Think Over The Two Prizes Wondering Which One Is The Bigger Bargain While Looking Over To The Audience For Their Advice As They Were Shouting Out Different Picks.

"Shawn, I Think I'm Gonna Have To Say… Las Venus". George Said.

"Your Saying Las Venus Is The Bigger Bargain". Shawn Asked As George Replied By Shaking His Head Yes. "George Thinks That Las Venus Is The Bigger Bargain, So Will Go Ahead & Check The Trip To The Moon First Just To Add Some Suspicion. The Bargain Price Is $1425, Actual Price".

Trip To The Moon ($1825)

"$1825, & That's Means It's A Difference Of $400". Shawn Said Before Turning To The Trip To Las Venus. "So That Means That This Trip To Las Venus Must Have A Difference Of More Than $400 For You George To Win Both Trips, You Nervous".

"Uh… Yeah… Just A Bit". George Said As He Was Shaking Nerviously.

"If It Makes You Feel Any Better I'll Be Nervous With You". Shawn Said As The Audience Seemed To Laugh A Little From What Shawn Said. "Now Then The Bargain Price For The Trip To Las Venus Is $1200, What's The Actual Price".

Trip To Las Venus ($1800)

"$1800 & That's A Difference Of $600, George Your Going On Both Trips". Shawn Said With Excitement As The Audience Began To Cheer Loudly.

"UBA DOOBA". George Yelled In Excitement As He Now Shakes Shawn's Hand. "Thank You Shawn You've Just Set Up My Vacation Time".

"Hey That's Why I'm Hear For, & Have Fun On Those Two Trips Now". Shawn Said As George Now Walks Off The Set While Shawn Now Turns To Us. "We've Already Given Away Two Trips So Far But There's Still A Lot More To Give Away, & Will See If We Can Do That Right After This".

* * *

And So Ends Part 1 Of This Special Classic Price Is Right Cartoon Episode, And From The Looks Of Things We're Off To A Good Start Here. Are We Gonna Keep Seeing More Winners Throughout This Episode, You'll Have To Wait & See For Yourself But Until Then Read & Review.

P.S. – About The Trips To Las Venus & The Moon, I Figured Since In The Jetsons People In The Future Can Travel To Those Kind Of Places For Vacations Or Honeymoons Or Whatever & Since George Is From The Future I Figured Why Not, You Know.


	3. 1987 Episode From Season 8 Part 2

Well It's Time To Keep Going With Part 2 Of This Special Episode, But Remember I Only Own My OC's In This That's All.

* * *

With The Commercials Over For Now We Return To The Show Where As Expected Shawn Was Back At His Spot Near Contestants Row Ready To Keep The Show Going.

"Shaggy My Friend, I Do Believe We Have An Empty Spot In Contestants Row". Shawn Said. "You Don't Suppose You Could Find Someone Else To Fill In This Spot Would You".

"Like Sure Thing, If It Means Keeping This Show Going". Shaggy Said Before Looking At His Card For The Next Contestant. "Captain Lou Albano Like Come On Down, Your The Next Contestant On The Price Is Right".

Over In The 4th Row We See A Big Guy With Black Curly Type Hair, Wearing An Open Buttoned Blue Shirt, Big Light Brown Pants, White Shoes, & A Rubber Bands On His Face AKA Captain Lou Fighting His Way Out Of The Row.

"Good Ol' Captain Lou Albano, A Well Known Wrestling Manager Trying To Get Out Of That Row & Get Down Here Quick". Shawn Said.

Once He Got Out Of The Row Captain Lou Starts To Run Down The Aisle Until Reaching Contestants Row & Stands Behind The Green Podium.

"Welcome To Contestants Row Captain Lou". Shawn Said As He Shook Hands With Captain Lou. "Now That Your Here I Want You & The Other 3 Players To See The Next Item Up For Bids".

And So With That The Next Prize Began To Drop To The Floor Which Looked Like Some Kind Of Rug.

"It's An Oriental Rug". Shaggy Said While The Audience Lets Out Of Oooh's & Aaaw's At The Prize. "Like Now You Can Make Your Living Room A Bit More Decorative & Nice With This Oriental Rug. Designed From The Softest Of Silk & Materials, From Your Friends At The Rug Emporium".

Once Shaggy Finished His Description Part, We Go Back To Shawn Who Already Has Out The Card With The Concealed Price Of The Prize.

"Okay Captain Lou, I Would Like To Have The 1st Bid From You". Shawn Said To Captain Lou.

"$510". Captain Lou Said.

"$510 From Captain Lou". Shawn Said. "Jasper".

"$325". Jasper Said.

"$325 For Jasper, & Now I Turn To Daphne". Shawn Said.

"$780". Daphne Said.

"Daphne Goes High With $780, & Josie What Do You Bid". Shawn Said.

"What's The Highest Bid Shawn"? Josie Asked Shawn.

"I Believe It Was $780". Shawn Answered.

"Okay, $781". Josie Said.

"Oh My, Josie Took That Advantage Right There". Shawn Said. "Let's See How This One Turns Out. Actual Retail Price Is".

Just Like Before Shawn Takes A Brief Pause & Then Pulls Out The Price Tag Then Began To Read Out The Price.

"$992, & Josie Has Stole It". Shawn Said.

Josie Began To Jump With Glee Before Running Up On Stage, While Daphne Falls Back Into Her Seat Which A Frown On Her Face. As For Shawn He Was Up At The Turntable Area Which Is Where Josie Would End Up Being At.

"Now Josie, I've Gotta Say That Is What I Call Stealing A Win From Somebody Else". Shawn Said. You Outbid Her By $1 Dollar & Here You Are". Shawn Said.

"Yep". Josie Said.

"Well Luckily For Daphne We Weren't Playing For A Car So There's No Point Of Jealousy At This Point". Shawn Said As The Audience Seem To Laugh A Bit While Daphne Began To Relax A Bit. "But What I Do Have For You Is Just As Nice, In Fact I Have It Right Behind That Big Door".

Over At The 3rd Big Door, The Doors Began To Open Up Showing The Exciting Prize Behind It.

"It's A New Roll Top Desk". Shaggy Said As The Audience Began To Applaud Some More While Josie Gets A Good Look At The Prize She's Playing For. "Like If You Want To Have A Place To Work Your Taxes, Draw, & Even Do Homework Then This Roll Top Desk Is Just The Place To It All. Made As An Antique Which Include, Top Drawers, Covers On The Sides, & A Door Slider To Keep From Anything Messing The Desk Area Made From Our Friends At Antique Furniture Inc.".

As Soon As Shaggy Was Done We Head Back To Shawn & Josie Where At This Point The Turntable Began To Turn Bringing Out The Next Pricing Game.

"And Josie That Roll Top Desk Will Be Yours As Well As The Amount Of Money You Right On This Check Because Were Going To Play Blank Check". Shawn Said. "Have You Seen This Game Played Before Josie".

"Not Exactly". Josie Said.

"Well Not To Worry, Your Looking At The Man Who Knows How This Game Works. After All I Have Been Doing This Show For 2 Years Now". Shawn Said Causing Some Audience Members To Laugh, As He Grabs A Pen & Gives It To Josie. "Now Josie I Want You To Take This Pen & Right On That Check A Certain Amount Of Money, But Don't Be To Greedy Cause Whatever You Write On This Check Will Be Added To The Price Of That Desk".

As We Can Tell One Of The Models Was Holding The Price Tag That Holds The Price Of The Roll Top Desk.

"And When We Add It All Up & If The Combined Total Of Both The Prize & The Amount Of Money In Your Check Is Within $3000 To $3500 You Are A Winner". Shawn Said. "Now Do You Get It".

"I Think So". Josie Said.

"Oh Good, I Might Know How This Game Works But It's A Pain Just To Explain It". Shawn Said As The Audience Started To Laugh Pretty Hard. "And This Time I'm Not Kidding. Anywho Josie We Better Go Ahead & Get This Over With, Go Over There & Write Down The Amount That You Think Will Help Add The Price Of The Prize So That The Total Comes Within $3000 & Not Over $3500".

So Josie Goes Ahead & Walks Over To The Check, But Before She Writes Down The Amount She Turns To The Audience For Some Help.

"Looks Like She's Getting Help From The Audience". Shawn Said.

After Some Time To Think & Get Advice Josie Finally Began To Write On The Check & Once She Finished She Would Have Wrote Out The Check In The Amount Of $1000.

"All Finished Are We". Shawn Said.

"Sure Am". Josie Said As She Gave The Pen Back To Shawn.

"Very Well, Josie Has Written The Check In The Amount Of $1000 So Let's Light That Up Please". Shawn Said As $1000 Gets Aluminated On The Amount Column. "Now Once We Add The Price Of That Desk To The $1000 & If The Totals Comes Within $3000 & Does Not Go Over $3500 You Will Become Our 2nd Winner Today. Would You Like That".

"Boy Would I". Josie Said.

"Exactly". Shawn Said. "All Right Let's Hope For The Best, What's The Price Of The Desk".

Antique Roll Top Desk: $1,305

"$1,305, & That's Only Gives You A Total Of… $2,305". Shawn Said In A Sad Tone. "You Didn't Make It. Now We've Got Void The Check".

So One Of The Models Would Grab The Stamper & Stamp The Check With The Word Void. Then Shawn Pulls Off The Check & Hands It To Josie.

"Here Josie, Take This As A Souvenir From Your Visit To The Price Is Right. But Will See You Later At The Big Wheel". Shawn Said As Josie Walked Off, The Shawn Goes Ahead & Turns To Us. "And I Really Wanted Her To Win. Well Will Try To Do Better In Out Next Game & Hopefully Find Ourselves Another Winner, But For Now We Have Commercials To Watch".

* * *

That's It For Part 2 Of The Show, & Unfortunantley It Ended In A Sour Note, But Hopefully In The Next Game There Might Be Another Winner. Could That Be True, Will Just Have To Wait & See As We Continue This Classic 1987 Episode, So Until Next Time Read & Review.

P.S. – If This Chapter Seems A Bit Too Short Then I Apologize, But Don't Worry The Next Chapter Will Be A Bit More Longer.


	4. 1987 Episode From Season 8 Part 3

Thanks For Being Patient My Friends, And As An Award Here's Part 3 Of This Episode. But As I Always Say Many Times In Only Own My OC's That's All.

* * *

After The Commercials The Show Comes Back On & Just Like The Last Time We Find Shawn Standing At The Same Spot He Was At The 1st Two Times Before.

"You Know During That Break I Was Talking With Captain Lou Here & I Noticed That He Was Wearing A Rubber Band On The Side Of His Face". Shawn Said While Pointing To Captain Lou's Rubber Band. "Now Why Is That Captain Lou".

"Oh You Know, Every Else Does Piercings With Real Rings So I Figured Why Not Make Up My Own Version Of It With A Rubber Band". Captain Lou Said As He Flicked His Rubber Band. "And Everybody Loves Me For It".

With That The Audience Would Respond By Applauding Him A Bit.

"Now I Know Everything". Shawn Said. "Thanks For The Explanation Captain Lou, But Now We Better Keep Going & Will Start By Asking Shaggy Whose Are Next Contestant".

"Well Shawn, This Is Like Gonna Be An Interesting One". Shaggy Said As He Read Out The Name. "Scooter Chan Come On Down, Like You're the Next Contestant On The Price Is Right".

Down In The 2nd Row We See A Little Boy With Black Hair, Wearing A Red Shirt, White Pants, & Red Shoes Immediantly Coming Out Of The Row As He Runs Down The Ramp & Arrives In Contestants Row.

"It Didn't Take Long To Wait For This Kid". Shawn Said. "Glad You Could Join Us Scooter, & Now That I Have A Set Of 4 Contestants Again I Believe We're All Ready To See The Next Item Up For Bids & Here It Is".

As Shawn Said One Of The Models Would Appear Dressed As A Golf Player As She Was Holding A Bag Full Of Clubs.

"Like It's A Set Of Golf Clubs". Shaggy Said While The Audience Began To Applaud At The Next Prize That's Being Offered For Bidding. "Enjoy A Game Of Front Or Back 9 & 18 Hole Golf With This Bag Of Golf Clubs With Each Club Having It's Own Range Wherever Your Shooting The Balls, From The Cartoon Department Of Sports".

After The Details Were Said We Go Over To Shawn Who Had Just Turned His Attention's To Scooter.

"Scooter, I Can Just Imagine You Playing Some Golf With Those Clubs. Especially At Your Own Age". Shawn Said Drawing Some A Few Laughs From The Audience & Some Giggles From Scooter. "Alright, What's Your Bid On The Golf Clubs".

"$300". Scooter Said.

"$300". Shawn Said. "Captain Lou".

"$555". Captain Lou Said.

"And Captain Lou Goes For The Triple 5's As His Bid". Shawn Said. "Now It's Jasper's Turn".

"$405". Jasper Said.

"Jasper Says $405". Shawn Said. "Last But Certainly Not Least Daphne".

"$700". Daphne Said.

"$700 For Daphne". Shawn Said As He Holds Up The Card Concealing The Price Of The Golf Clubs. "Time To See Whose Going To Take Golfing Lessons, The Actual Retail Price Is".

And Just Like The 1st Two Times In The Show Shawn Takes A Brief Pause, Then Pulls Out The Price Of The Golf Clubs.

"$538, & Jasper Is The Winner Of The Golf Clubs". Shawn Said.

Much To His Delight Jasper Starts To Applaud Himself Before Making His Way Up The Stairs & Onto The Stage As He Goes To Greet Shawn Who Hasn't Moved From His Spot.

"Congrats On Winning That Prize Jasper". Shawn Said.

"Thanks Shawn Me Lad". Jasper Replied.

"So Uh, Do You Play Golf". Shawn Asked Jasper.

"I've Been Wanting To Learn How But I Never Had The Time, Let Alone Having My Own Golf Clubs". Jasper Said.

"Well At Least you Got The Golf Club Problem Out Of The Way, Now You Just Have To Find The Time To Practice Golf With Them". Shawn Said Causing Some Audience Members To Laugh A Bit. "Now Jasper, The Golf Clubs Are A Nice Prize. But How Would You Like To Win Something Else To Go Along With Those Golf Clubs".

"I'd Like That". Jasper Said.

"That's Great, Cause The Prize I Had In Mind Is Right Behind The Giant Door Check It OUT". Shawn Said.

Suddenly The 3rd Big Doors Began To Open Up Showing That Behind It Is A Kind Of New Car.

"Like It's A NEW CAR". Shaggy Said As The Audience Began To Cheer Wildly Seeing The Car, While Jasper Looks Shocked Seeing What He Has A Chance To Win. "It's The 1987 Star Shooter X Comes Standard With Adjustable Seats, Radio Tuner, Power Steering, & 5 Speed Automatic Transmission It's The Star Shooter X Man".

After Shaggy Finished Describing That New Car We Head Back To Shawn & Jasper As They Were Now Standing Next To The 3 Strikes Game With The Two In Front Of A Bag.

"Jasper I Could Tell From The Look On Your Face When You Saw That Car, I Could Tell You Really Want It". Shawn Said.

"Yeah, I Just Lost My Other One Sometime Back & I'm Really Needing A New One". Jasper Said.

"Then I Guess You Came To The Right Place To Get A New Car, But To Win It You'll Have To Win The Game Of 3 Strikes". Shawn Said As He Grab 3 Sets Of Discs That Had X's On It. "Do You See What I Have In My Hand Jasper".

"X's". Jasper Said.

"Not Just X's, These Are Strikes & In This Game You Have To Stay Away From These". Shawn Said As He Puts The Strikes In The Bag & Goes For The Other Set Of Discs That Have Numbers On Them. "But The Discs I Have Here Are The Ones You Should Get, Cause These Numbers Represent The Price Of That Star Shooter X. And The Numbers I Have With Me Are As Followed, 0...3…8…& 9".

After That Shawn Places The Discs Inside The Bag & Then Starts To Mix Up All The Discs By Shaking Up The Bag.

"What I Want You To Do Jasper Is Pull Out A Disc From This Bag, & If It's A Number You Tell Me Where That Number Goes. If Your Right We Can Discard That Disc But If You Miss It Goes Back In The Bag". Shawn Said. "If You Get A Strike That's Bad News, If You Can Fill In The Entire Price Of The Car Before Getting The 3 Strikes You Win The Car, But If You Draw Three Strikes Your Out. Got It".

"I Think So". Jasper Replied.

"Good, Now Reach Into That Bag & Let's Get A Number". Shawn Said.

So Jasper Places His Hand In The Bag & Starts To Dig Around Hoping To Find A Good Number, & Once He Pulls One Out It Shows That He Pulled Out A X.

"Ooh A Strike". Shawn Said In Disbelief As A Random Horn Goes Off. "That's Not What I Wanted You To Get, Well At Least That's Only 1 Strike. Now This Time Draw For A Number Okay".

"Okay". Jasper Said As He Starts To Dig Through The Bag Again Hopefully Hoping To Get A Number This Time.

"What'd You Got Jasper"? Shawn Asked As Jasper Pulls Out Another Disc, & This Time It Had A Number On It. "It's A 3 Much Better. Now Tell Me Where This Goes".

In A Split Second The Audience Began To Shout Out Different Choices To Where The 3 Should Go & Jasper Turns To Him For A Moment, & By Then He Makes His Descision.

"I'll Say The 2nd Position". Jasper Said.

"You Say The 2nd Position, Okay Is 3 The 2nd Number In The Price". Shawn Said, But Instead Of A Number Popping Up A Huge NO Sign Pops Up Meaning That Jasper's Wrong. "Nope, So Back To The Bag The 3 Goes".

As Soon As Shawn Puts The 3 Back In The Bag & Mixes It Up Jasper Starts To Dig Around In The Bag Again.

"If You Pull Out That 3 Again Then We'll Know Where It Doesn't Go". Shawn Said As Jasper Stops Digging Through The Bag & Ends Up Pulling Out Another Number. "It's The 9, What Do You Think Jasper".

Jasper Began To Think For A Moment While Looking At The Blank Spaces On The Board Until Finally Deciding What To Choose.

"The 1st Number". Jasper Said.

"Jasper Says The 1st Number Is 9, Is He Right With This". Shawn Said While On The Board The Number 9 Appears In The 1st Space. "That's Right, The 9 Is The 1st Number In The Price".

Since The 9 Is On The Board Shawn Goes Ahead & Discards The Number 9 Disc By Inserting It Through The Slot Before Walking Back To Jasper.

"One Number Down Three To Go, Let's Keep This Thing Going Jasper Pull Another Number". Shawn Said.

So With That Jasper Reaches Down In The Bag Again & Hopes To Pull Out Another Number, Once He Grabs A Disc He Pulls It Out & Shows That It's A 8.

"We've Got An 8, Now Where Do You Suppose This 8 Should Go". Shawn Said To Jasper As He Began To Look Over The 3 Remaining Spaces. "Well Jasper".

"Okay.. How About The 4th Spot". Jasper Said.

"Gonna Try Spot #4 Is That Where The 8 Is". Shawn Said As We Come In On The 4th Empty Spot, But Instead Of A Number The NO Sign Pops Up. "Nope, Well Now We Know Where The 8 Doesn't Go That's For Sure".

With That Shawn Puts The 8 Back In The Bag, & To Make Sure The Discs Are Shuffled He Starts To Bounce The Bag From It's Bottom Shaking Up The Discs.

"Let's Try That Again Shall We". Shawn Said.

So Jasper Began To Dig His Hand Inside The Bag Again As He Tries To Find A Number.

"And Jasper Has". Shawn Said As Jasper Pulls Out Another Disc & It Shows He Drew The 8 Again. "It's The 8 Again, Well We Already Know Where It Doesn't Go Right".

"Right… Now Let's Try For The 2nd Spot This Time". Jasper Said.

"He Wants 8 In Spot #2". Shawn Said As We Come In On The 2nd Spot & In An Instant A Number 8 Lights Up In That Spot. "And He's Got It".

With The 8 Lighted Up On The Board Shawn Goes Ahead & Discards The Number 8 Disc Into The Game Itself Then Walks Back Over To The Bag.

"Jasper Your Halfway There, As Long As You Don't Draw Those Two Strikes Your Gonna Have That Car". Shawn Said. "Now Come On & Draw Us A Number From That Bag".

"Righto Then". Jasper Said Before Going Back To Digging In The Bag & Hope To Find Another Number. "Come On Lady Luck, Jasper Needs A New Pair Of Shoes.

Apparently Since Shawn Had The Mic Up To Jasper The Audience Began To Laugh A Bit, After That Jasper Pulls Out Another Disc & On That Disc It Had A 3.

"You Got The 3 Again, Do You Know What This One Should Go". Shawn Said.

"Sure, The 3rd Spot Where Else". Jasper Said.

"The 3rd Spot For Number 3". Shawn Said As We Closed In On The 3rd Spot Where In A Split Second The 3 Would Light Up In That Spot. "There It Is".

So Shawn Goes Ahead & Discards The Number 3 Disc Since The Number Was On That Board In The Price Already, Then He Goes Back To Jasper Who Started To Get A Bit Excited.

"Jasper, All You Need To Do Is Draw Out That 0 & You Got Yourself A 1987 Star Shooter X. Now Reach In There & Pull It Out". Shawn Said With Enthusiasm.

So Jasper Reaches Into The Bag & Starts To Dig Around Hoping To Find That Last Number To Win The Car.

"Come On Jasper, Come On". Shawn Said As Jasper Pulls Out A Disk & It Shows That Is Was A X. "Aaah, Strike Two".

Shawn Goes Ahead & Takes The Strike From Jasper & Discards It Then Goes Back To Jasper As He Says. "Okay Jasper, It All Comes Down To This Final Pick. There's Only One Number & One Strike Left In That Bag, Isn't This Nerve Wrecking For You Knowing That You Have A 50/50 Chance At Winning Or Losing".

"Yes Lad, Yes I Am". Jasper Said.

"Well Don't Let That Bother You, All You Need To Focus On Is That Number That's All You Need To Think Of. Now Reach Into That Big And Grab The 0". Shawn Said As Jasper Takes A Deep Breath Then Digs Into The Bag One More Time As The Audience Began To Chant Zero. "The Audience Is Chanting Zero Jasper, There On Your Side".

After A Brief Moment Jasper Pulls Out The Last Disc From The Bag & It Ends Up Being A 0.

"IT'S THE ZERO". Shawn Shouted Causing The Audience To Cheer Loudly & Jasper Began To Do Something He Never Usually Does, Jump Up & Down With Excitement. "Jasper You've Got The Star Shooter X Congratulations".

In Response Jasper Grabbed Shawn's Hand & Starts Shaking It As He Said. "Oh Thank You Lad, You Saved My Skin From Walking".

"Your Very Welcome, Drive Safely". Shawn Said As Jasper Ran Off To Get The Keys For The Car While Shawn Turned To Us While Walking Behind The 3 Strikes Board. "We've Played 3 Games, & That Means Were Ready For Showcase Showdown #1 & It Will Take Place Right After The Break".

* * *

Okay People After An Exciting Win On 3 Strikes Part 3 Is Now Over, And In The Next Part It'll Be Time For The 1st Showcase Showdown. Who Will Win That & Advance To The Showcase Finals, You'll Just Have To Wait & See So Until Then Read & Review.


	5. 1987 Episode From Season 8 Part 4

Hope You Had Some Time To Use The Bathroom Cause It's Time For Some More Price Is Right, & Just Remember I Only Own My OC's In My Stories That's All.

* * *

Once Commercials Were Over We Return To The Show Where At This Time We Are Seeing The Audience Applauding As Always, & That's When Shaggy Began To Say Something.

"Like If You Want To See The Price Is Right In Person, Send Your Request Along With A Self-Addressed Stamped Envelope To This". Shaggy Said As A Ticket Plug Pops In & From That Point Shaggy Began To Read It. "TICKETS, The Price Is Right Cartoon City Studios 3150 Av. In The City Of Toontown 51215".

After Shaggy Finishes The Plug We Go Back To Black For A Brief Moment, Then We Rejoin The Show Again As We Shawn Standing Next To The Showcase Showdown Wheel.

"It's That Time Again Folks, The Time Where The 3 Contestants From This Half Of The Show WIll Now Face Each Other For A Spot in The Showcase By Playing The Showcase Showdown". Shawn Said As He Walks Over To The 3 Players That's Gonna Be Spinning The Wheel. "And The Players That'll Be Spinning The Wheel In Just A Moment Are Right Here".

Shawn Now Goes Ahead & Walks Up To Josie As He Continued To Speak. "We Have Josie Who Won The Least Amount Of Money In This Half". Then Shawn Starts Walking Again & Walks Up To George. "Then After It's George Jetson Who Won Two Trips At The Start Of Our Show". After That Shawn Now Goes Ahead & Walks Over To Jasper. "And Finally Jasper Badun Who Just Won The Star Shooter X Playing 3 Strikes Ends Up Being The Top Winner Of This Half Hour".

Once He Said That He Starts To Walk Away From Jasper & Towards The Big Wheel Again So he Can Explain The Rules.

"Now Players As You Know In The Showcase Showdown The One Of You That's Closest To One Dollar Without Going Over Will Go Into The Showcase At The End Of The Show, And Of Course If You Should Get One Dollar Exactly In One Spin Or In Two Spins You'll Win $1000 & A Bonus Spin To Boot". Shawn Said As He Starts To Point At The Green Wedges. "Let's Also Not Forget That These Two Green Sections Are Worth $5000 In Your Bonus Spin & The Dollar Will Be Worth $10000 In Your Bonus Spin".

After Hearing That The Audience & The Contestants Began To Applaud Very Excitedly.

"Exciting I Know, But Remember If You Go Over A Dollar Your Out So Don't Let That Happen". Shawn Said. "Okay Josie Since You Won The Least Amount Of Money In This Half Of The Show You'll Get To Spin First, So Come On Over & Show Us Some Of That Girl Power Of Yours".

So Josie Goes Ahead & Walks Up To The Wheel, Stretches Out To Grab The Handels & Pulls Them Down & The Wheel Has Begun To Spin.

"That A Girl". Shawn Said. "Now Let's Just See What Your Gonna Get With This 1st Spin".

So Shawn & Josie Just Watch The Wheel Spin & Spin.. Then After A Few Moments The Wheel Began To Slow Down.

"All Right It's Starting To Slow Down, & It Looks Like You Have". Shawn Pauses In Mid-Sentence As The Wheel Finally Stops & Lands On 10. "A Dime, Now Obviously Josie You Want To Take Another Spin".

"I Sure Do". Josie Said As She Goes Right Ahead & Pulls Down On The Handels Giving The Wheel Another Big Spin.

"I Don't Blame You A Bit, If You Had Stayed On A Dime Either George Or Jasper Would've Beat You". Shawn Said While The Wheel Continues To Spin & Then Begins To Slow Down. "You Got 10 Cents On Your First Spin & What Are We Gonna Add Here".

As The Wheel Kept Getting Slower & Slower It Passes Up Some Numbers Like 30, 65, 10, & 45 As It Approaches The 90.

"Hey Here Comes That 90 Cents, If It Stops There She'll Win A Thousand Dollars". Shawn Said As The Wheel Goes On The 90 Cent Wedge, But Just As It Stopped The Arrow Flicks From The 90 & Onto The 5. "Oooh A Nickel, So That's Only Gonna Give You 15 Cents".

So Josie Quietly Walks Over Towards The Scoreboard While The Scoreboard Itself Lights Up 15 Cents.

"Don't Give Up Josie Cause Who Knows You Could Still Win With 15 Cents, Anythings Possible. "Shawn Said. "Your Turn To Spin George".

With That George Goes Ahead & Walks Up To The Wheel, But Before He Spins It He Stretches His Arms First. Then Goes Ahead & Grabs The Handel, Pushes It Down & The Wheel Has Started To Spin Once More.

"George Already Won Two Trips At The Start Of The Show, & Now He's Trying To Get Into The Showcase & Win Some More Prizes". Shawn Said. "Say George Did You Have Any Idea On Who Your Gonna Bring With You On Those Trips".

"Oh Sure, For Las Venus I Can Bring My Wife Jane With Me For Some Quality Time Together". George Said. "But For The Moon I Plan To Take My Whole Family With Me As A Family Vacation".

"Well Now That Sounds Like A Great Idea". Shawn Said As He Notices That The Wheel Had Stopped & Was On 80. "And Look At That George You Got 80 Cents".

"Hey All Right". George Said.

"Now Obviously That Beats Josie With 15 Cents So I Assume You Want To Stop". Shawn Said. "Or You Could Try & Spin 20 Cents & Win $1000".

"No Thanks, I'm Staying At 80". George Said As He Now Walks Over To The Scoreboard While Goes & Walks Off Allowing George To Stand Under The Scoreboard As It Now Goes From 15 To 80.

"You Know George I Knew You Weren't Gonna Spin Again At 80, I Just Like Adding Random & Sometimes Stupid Comments". Shawn Said As He Would Draw Some Laughs From The Audience. "Jasper, The Time Has Come For You To Take Your Spin".

And Now Jasper Who Had Waited Anxiously Make His Move As He Steps Up To The Wheel, Grabs A Hold Of The Handel On The Side & Pulls It Down & In No Time The Wheel Spins Once Again.

"He Already Won A New Car In The 3 Strikes Game, & Now He Has To Beat 80 Cents To Get Into The Showcase. "Shawn Said As He Sees The Wheel Starting To Slow Down Real Quick & Looked Like It Was Getting Close To 25. "Jasper I Do Believe You Might Have A Quarter".

After A Few More Beeps The Wheel Stops & It Ends Up Landing On The 25 Space AKA A Quarter.

"You Do, I Think You'll Have To Spin Again Cause George Has 80 Cents". Shawn Said.

"I Was Thinking The Same Thing", Jasper Said As He Goes Right Ahead & Grabs One Of The Handels & Pulls It Down Spinning The Wheel Again.

"25 Cents On His First Spin, & What He Gets With This On Will Be Added To 25 Cents". Shawn Said Reminding Everyone Reading This. "But The Question Is, Where's It Going To End Up On".

After A Few Revolutions The Wheel Starts To Slow Down As Shawn Goes Ahead & Says. "It's Slowing Down, We're About To Find Out Who Goes To The Showcase In Just A Second". After A Few More Seconds The Wheel Had Finally Come To A Stop & Ends Up Stopping On 95 Which Means The Horn Now Goes Over Meaning That Jasper Has Gone Over A Dollar.

"Ooh 95, Jasper I'm Afraid That Shoots You Over A Dollar". Shawn Said As He Goes Ahead & Shake Jasper's Hand With Respect. "But I Hope You Enjoy That New Car & Drive Safely".

"Oh I Will, Thank You". Jasper Said As He Now Goes & Walks Off.

As Soon As Jasper Leaves Shawn Goes Ahead & Walks Over To George As He Says. "George You Did It Again, You Have Won The Showcase Showdown & That Means Your In The Showcase At The End Of The Show. How Do You Feel".

"How Do I Feel"! George Said As He Proceeds To Jump Around Like Crazy & With Excitement Knowing That He's In The Showcase.

"I Guess That Answers That, Hopefully By The Time We See Him Again He'll Have Calmed Down Enough. But He Won't Be Back Till' Later Cause We Still Have More Games To Play, & Will Get To Those Games After You See This". Shawn Said As We Now Fade Out & Go To Commercial.

* * *

Okay Fans, This Not Only Concludes The First Showcase Showdown With George Heading For The Showcase.. But This Also Concludes The 1st Half Of This Episode. Now Just What Kind Of Surprises Are In Store For This Next Half Of The Show, You Just Have To Wait & See But For Now Just Read & Review.


	6. 1987 Episode From Season 8 Part 5

Here We Go Into The 2nd Half Of The Price Is Right 1987 Episode, But Just Remember This I Only Own My OCs In My Fanfics So Don't Forget That Now.

* * *

As Soon As The Commercials Had Aired It Was Time To Return To The Show As We See Shawn Right Back At Contestants Row As He Is All Prepared For The 2nd Half Of The Show.

"Alright Shaggy Were Heading Into The Next Half Hour Of This Show But I Only Have Just Three Contestants Here In Contestants Row". Shawn Said. "So Could You Please Help Us Find Another Player So That Will Have A Total Of Four".

"Like I'm On It Right Now Shawn". Shaggy Said. "Holly Stonehart, Or Trueblood... Well Whatever Your Last Name Is Come On Down. Like Your The Next Contestant On The Price Is Right".

Over In The 4th Row We See A Little Girl With Light Brown Hair & A Pink Hair Braid, Wearing A Blue T-Shirt, A Pink Plaid Skirt, Blue Sneakers, & A Blue Scarf Who Was Holly Jumping Out Of Her Seat With Lots Of Excitement As She Makes Her Way Towards The End Of The Row.

"Another Exciting Young Girl Here, We've Been Having A Lot Of Them As Of Late & I Don't Have A Problem With That One Bit". Shawn Said As She Now Sees Holly Out Of The Row & Run Down The Aisle & Up To Contestants Row. "Hi There Holly Welcome To The S.S. Contestants Row, Now Players, Everyone Look Above You Cause The Next Item Up For Bids Is Coming Down Towards Us".

And As Shawn Said A Pedestal Began To Come Down From The Ceiling & On That Stand Looked Like Some Kind Of Watch.

"It's A Diamond Watch". Shaggy Said As All 4 Players Eyes Began To Sparkle With Amazement As They Look At The Watch. "Now You Can Check The Time Wherever You Are With This 24k Diamond Watch With Adjustable Time Privileges, & Alarm Clock System. This Watch Has Been Made By The Makers Of Watch Enterprises".

After That The Pedestal Began To Rise In The Air Again Taking The Watch With It As Shawn Now Turns To Holly's Direction.

"Alright Holly, I Hope You Had A Good Look At That Watch Cause I'm Going To Need A Bid From You On It". Shawn Said.

"Okay.. $900". Holly Said.

"$900". Shawn Said. "All Right, Daphne Your Turn".

$515". Daphne Said.

"$515 For Daphne". Shawn Said. "Scooter".

"$700". Scooter Said.

"$700". Shawn Said. "And Now Captain Lou".

"$550". Captain Lou Said.

"And $550 By Captain Lou". Shawn Said As He Got Out Another Price Tag Cover. "The Actual Retail Price Of That 24k Diamond Ring Is".

As Shawn Had Done During The 1st Half Of The Show He Takes A Quick Pause & Then Pulls Out The Price Tag Before Reading The Price.

"$849". Shawn Said. "Scooter Wins The Watch".

"All Right". Scooter Said Before He Makes His Way Up The Steps & Onto The Famous Stage, As For Shawn We See Him Walking Towards The Big Doors.

"He's Got That Diamond Watch For Sure, Now Let's Just See If He Can Win Something That I Have For Him". Shawn Said As He Stops Next To The 1st Big Door & In A Split Second Scooter Catches Up To Him As Shawn Proceeds To Shake His Hand. "A Pleasure To Meet You On This Stage Scooter".

"Thank You". Scooter Replied.

"So, How Do You Plan On Using That Watch You Just Won". Shawn Asked Scooter.

"I Don't Know, I Mean I'm Already Wearing The Chan Com". Scooter Said As He Showed His Chan Com On His Wrist. "I'll Have To Talk With Pop About That".

"Well, Let Me Put It This Way. If Your Already Wearing Something On That Wrist Of Yours Then It Would Be Best To Find Out How To Wear 2 Watches On The Same Arm". Shawn Said As Some Of The Audience Members Laughed A Little. "Alright Let's Get Down To Business Scooter, Cause The Pricing Game Your About To Play Is Right Behind The Big Door".

Suddenly The Big Door Shawn & Scooter Were Standing Next Too Began To Open Up Revealing A Giant Safe Behind It With The Labels Safe Crackers On The Top.

"It's Safe Crackers.. & That's Means Scooter That We Have Two Prizes For You To Win Behind That Safe". Shawn Said. "You Anxious To Know What They Are".

"Yep". Scooter Said.

"Great, Cause Wait Till' You See What We Have In Our Safe Today". Shawn Said. "Open That Safe & Show Him What He Can Win".

So The Models Goes Eight Ahead & Walks Up To The Giant Safe Door & Grabs The Handel As She Proceeds To Pull Back & Opens The Safe. And Inside It There Was A Shiny Black Sportscar In There.

"First It's A Brand New Sportscar". Shaggy Said While The Audience Began To Cheer Wildly Again Upon Seeing That Car While Scooter Began To Clap Really Excitedly With A Big Smile On His Face As Shaggy Goes Right Ahead With Reading The Description. "Like It's The 1987 AC Speedster Deluxe Comes Standard With 5 Speed Manual Transmission Plus Engine Block Heater, & Power Steering It's The AC Speedster Deluxe".

After Shaggy Finished Describing The Car Another Model Came In From Inside The Safe As She Was Pulling Out Some Sort Of Stereo.

"And Second, Like We Have A Deluxe Car Stereo". Shaggy Said As The Audience Continued To Applaud While Scooter Seems To Get A Nice Look At That Car Stereo As Shaggy Goes Ahead & Says. "Like This Car Stereo Is A Perfect Way To Place In Your Own Car If It's Old Stereo Died Or If It Doesn't Contain One, This Stereo Comes Featured With A Digital Clock, Adjustable Sound, & Tape Player This Car Stereo Is Made By Your Friends At Stereotron. Like This Is A Prize Package Worth $8144".

Once Shaggy Finished Describing The Stereo That's Where We Head Back To Scooter Who Was Still Looking Very Excited & Shawn Who As Usual Look's Impressed At The Prizes On Display.

"$8144 Worth Of Car & Stereo, That's What I Call A Nice Combo". Shawn Said. "Okay, Let's Close The Door & Lock That Safe Shall We".

So The Model Who Opened The Door Goes Right Ahead & Pushes It Back In & Shuts The Door, Then She Spun The Dial On The Wheel Locking Up The Safe.

"Thank You Very Much". Shawn Said. "Okay Scooter Walk With Me Up To The Safe & I'll Explain How To Work This Thing".

With That Both Shawn & Scooter Walks Right Up To The Safe As Shawn Now Says. "Now As You Can See Scooter This Safe Has A Combination Lock On It, & The Combination For It Is The Exact Same Price As The Car Stereo".

Then Shawn Grabs Hold Of One Of The Dials & He Goes Ahead & Says To Scooter. "Now For The Numbers On This Safe We Have A 0… 4… & 9, What You Must Do Scooter Is Set The 1st Number On The 1st Dial, The 2nd On The 2nd & The 3rd On The 3rd. Once You've Done That Will Check The Results & If You Get The Combination Correct The Door To The Safe Pops Open & You'll Win Both The Car & The Stereo, Think You Can Do All Of That Let Alone Remember".

"I'll Try". Scooter Said.

"Good Enough, Now Go Right Ahead & Crack The Safe. & Just A Reminder, You Can Only Use One Number At A Time". Shawn Said As Scooter Goes Right Ahead & Makes His Move As He Goes On His Tippy Toes To Reach The Dial. "He's Up On His Toes Trying To Reach Those Dials".

As Soon As Scooter Grabbed The Dial He Began To Turn It As He Set The 1st Dial On A 4.

"Going With A 4 For The 1st Dial". Shawn Said As Scooter Gets To Work On The 2nd Dial As He Turns It A Bit & Sets It On A 9. "Alright, The 9 In The 3nd Dial So That Just Leaves The 0 For The 3rd Dial".

And As Shawn Said Scooter Reaches For The 3rd Dial & Sets It To 0 Since He Can't Repeat Any Other Number.

"Is That It"? Shawn Asked.

"Yep". Scooter Said.

"Okay Then, You Believe The Price Of $490 Is The Combination To This Safe". Shawn Said. "Go Ahead & Turn The Wheel".

So Scooter Goes Ahead & Grabs Hold Of The Wheel & Turns It To The Right As Shawn Then Said. "Now Pull That Handel & See If You Are A Winner". And With That Said Scooter Takes Shawn's Word & Grabs Hold Of The Handel & Pulls Real Hard But To No Avail As On The Side Of The Door The Word Lock Began To Flash Meaning That It Was Still Locked.

"Nooo, Your Not". Shawn Said As Scooter Dropped To The Floor Knowing That He Couldn't Get It Open While Shawn Pulls Out A Card That Had The Correct Combination. "You Thought It Was $490, Well You Were Close It Was $409 You Had The 0 & The 9 Mixed Up".

"I Didn't Know That". Scooter Said.

"Don't Worry This Happened To Some Other People That Played This". Shawn Said. "But Still I Want To Thank You For Playing Safecrackers & I'll See You At The Big Wheel".

And So Scooter Replied By Making A Smile & Nods To Shawn With Approval Before Walking Off Stage & As For Shawn He Goes Right Ahead & Turns To Us As He Says. "There's More Price Is Right Coming Up".

Just Then We Go Back Out Into The Audience Who Had Been Applaud Just A Few Seconds Ago & We Began To Circle All Over Them As Shaggy Says. "Like Stay Tuned For More Pricing Games & The Fabulous Showcases Coming Up, On The 2nd Half Of The Price Is Right".

* * *

And There You Have It Another Pricing Game Come & Gone, But Sadly We Didn't Apply A Winner For This One. Hopefully Will Get Another Winner Before This Half Is Over With, Can We Manage To Find More Winners. You'll Just Have To Wait & See So Until Then Read & Review.


	7. 1987 Episode From Season 8 Part 6

I Hope Your Having Lots Of Fun Watching This Show Cause We're Still Not Done Yet. For It's Time For The Next Exciting Part Of This Episode, But Like I Said Many Times Before I Just Own My OC's Only Nothing Else.

* * *

Once The Commercials Have Finished There Routine We Head Back To The Show Where We Can See Shawn Has Returned To His Signature Spot As He Turns To Shaggy.

"Hey Shaggy". Shawn Said.

"Yes Shawn". Shaggy Replied.

"I Noticed That In Contestant's Row I Still Have Holly, I Still Have Daphne, & I Still Have Captain Lou. But We Have Another Vacancy Down There, So I Need You To Do What You Were Born To Do, & That's Find Us Another Player From This Audience".

"Like Okay". Shaggy Said As He Looked At The Next Card With The Next Contestant's Name On It. "The Next Name I Have Is Puggsy Come On Down, Like You're the Next Contestant On The Price Is Right".

All The Way In The Back Row We See A Pre-Teen With Black Hair Wearing A Red Short Sleeved Shirt, Dark Brown Pants With A Belt, Dark Gray Shoes, & A Dark Gray Hat With A Black Stripe At It's Bottom Who Was Puggsy Immediantley Flies Out Of His Seat & Starts To Run Through The Aisle & Down The Ramp Until Finally Reaching Contestant's Row.

"Puggsy Has Arrived, Hi Puggsy". Shawn Said.

"Hey Shawn". Puggsy Said.

"You Know Puggsy It's Amazing That One Minute Ago You Were Seated In The Very Last Row & A Minute Later Your Up Here At Contestants Row". Shawn Said.

"You Ain't Kidding". Puggsy Said. "Now I'm Ready To Win Big Time".

"At A Boy Puggsy That's The Kind Of Attitude We Like To See". Shawn Said. "Now I Think It's High Time For All Of Us To See The Next Item Up For Bids".

So With That One Of The Models Come Out Rolling Out The Next Item Which Was Some Kind Of Machine & On It's Sides Were Rolled Up Wool, & A Needle.

"It's A Sewing Machine". Shaggy Said As The Audience Began To Let Loud A Little Applauds As Well As Some Oohs & Awws While The Contestants Look Interested At The Prize. "Make Sewing Your Clothes & Blankets A Lot Easier With This Handy Sewing Machine With Adjustable Needle, Speed Dial & Other Accessories All This Made From Sewing & You".

Once Shaggy Had Finished Describing The Sewing Machine We Turn Over To Puggsy Who Was Getting A Good Look At The Prize As Shawn Comes Up & Says To Him. "Puggsy, The Time Has Come For You To Give Me A Bid".

"$575". Puggsy Said.

"Puggsy Bids $575". Shawn Said. "Captain Lou".

"$710". Captain Lou Said.

"$710". Shawn Said. "Over To Holly Now".

"$400". Holly Said.

"And Holly Says $400". Shawn Said. "Now To Daphne".

"$665". Daphne Said.

"$665 For Daphne". Shawn Said But As He Was About To Pull Out Something From His Pocket A Set Of Multiple Buzzers Go Off & That Means That's Not A Good Sign. "Uh Oh It's An All Overbid, The Lowest Bid I Have Is $400 So Let's Erase These Bids Would You Please".

As Shawn Said Please All 4 Of The Players Bids Get Wiped Out In An Instant As Shawn Said. "Thank You, Now Players Please Bid Lower Than $400 & Puggsy Will Start With You Again".

"$200". Puggsy Said.

"This Time Puggsy Bids $200". Shawn Said. 'What About You Captain Lou".

"$290". Captain Lou Said.

"$290 Okay". Shawn Said. "Holly".

"$240". Holly Said.

"Going In The Middle With $240". Shawn Said. "And Now Daphne".

"$350". Daphne Said.

"She Bids $350". Shawn Said As He Then Goes Back Into His Pocket & This Time Pulls Out The Card That Has The Price Tag In It. "Someone's Days Of Sewing Manually Is About To Be Over In Just A Moment, The Actual Retail Price Is".

Like The Past 4 Times Shawn Has Done This He Takes A Brief Pause To Build Up Some Excitement Then Goes Ahead & Pulls Out The Price Tag Revealing The Price On It.

"$225". Shawn Said. "And That Means Puggsy Wins It".

"Yahoo". Puggsy Said Before He Made His Way Up The Steps Before Stepping Onto The Famous Stage & Greets Shawn With A Handshake. "I Told You I'd Win".

"And So You Did Puggsy, Cause Now You Have A Sewing Machine". Shawn Said. "Say I Was Curious, Do You Sew".

"What Do You Think I Am A Lady"? Puggsy Asked As He Sounded A Bit Annoyed By The Remark Causing Some Audience Members To Laugh A Little.

"No". Shawn Answered. "I Was Just Asking Cause I Mean Usually It's The Women That Do The Sewing & It Seems Highly Unlogic For Men Like You To Do The Sewing Cause…".

"Ehh Shut Up". Puggsy Said As The Entire Audience Burst Into Laughter With That Remark.

"Oh Sorry, But Let's Not Think About That Let's Focus On Your Main Objective & That's To Win Big, Right". Shawn Said.

"Exactly". Puggsy Said.

"Well Then Puggsy If You Want To Win Something Big, Then Here's What I Have In Mind". Shawn Said As He Turned Puggsy's Attention To The Big Door As It Began To Open Up Revealing Another Exciting Prize Up For Grabs.

"It's A Sailboat". Shaggy Said As The Audience As Usual Start To Applaud At The Marvelous Prize Puggsy Has A Chance Of Winning. "Prepare To Sail The Seas With This Spiffy Sailboat Equipped With 2 Sail Tarps Along With Wind Power Steering Wheel & Plus A Build In Den To Spend Time & Relax With Your Friends & Family. Like This Sailboat Made From Boats-Mania Is Worth $8,237".

Once Shaggy Finished Describing That Sailboat We Would Then Return To Puggsy & Shawn Who Were Getting A Nice Look At The Boat.

"An $8237 Sailboat, Can You Imagine That Puggsy". Shawn Said.

"Nope, But This Is The Kind Of Big Win I'm Looking For". Puggsy Said.

"Good For You, & You Will Become The Proud Skipper Of That Sailboat If You Can Keep The Mountain Climber From Falling Off The Cliff". Shawn Said As We Spread Out A Bit To See That The Game Cliffhangers Was Out While Shawn Pointed To The Mountain Climber. Now In Order To Make Sure He Stays On The Cliff You Have To Know Something About 3 Smaller Prizes, & Shaggy Let's Hear About These Items".

"Like Here We Go". Shaggy Said As We See A Table Containing Three Small Prizes, Then We Comes In Towards The 1st One Which Looked Like Some Roller Blades. "Take To The Streets & Around The Park While Riding On These Pair Of Roller Blades A Special Kind Of Shoe With Wheels, Better Wear A Helmet".

After That We Turn Over To The Next Time Which Appears To Be A Scale Model of Our World.

"Use This Scale Model Of Our Home Planet Earth For School Education, Or Like Where You Want To Know Where To Plan Your Next Vacation". Shaggy Said As He Goes Right On To The 3rd & Final Item Which Was A Small Machine. "And Like Finally Leave Recorded Messages From Missed Calls When Your Not Home With This Handy Telephone Answering Machine, Which Also Includes Speaker Mode".

As Shaggy Finishes Up Describing The Last Item We Instantly Head Back To Puggsy Who Was Getting A Good Look At The Items Himself.

"Okay Puggsy Now Just Remember The Mountain Climber Can Only Take 25 Steps Before He Goes Over The Cliff". Shawn Said. "Now Let's Start With Those Roller Blades How Much Do You Believe They Are".

With That The Audience Starts To Yell Out Different Prices For The Roller Blades As Puggsy Turns To Them To Get Some Help.

"I'll Try $89 Bucks". Puggsy Said As The Audience Gasps A Bit.

"$89, You Sure". Shawn Said Sounding A Bit Shock.

"Trust Me I Knows What I'm Doing". Puggsy Said.

"Okay.. He Says The Roller Blades Are $89 Dollars Is He Right". Shawn Said Hoping For A Ding, But Instead All They Get Was The Buzzer. "Nope, So Up Goes The Mountain Climber Taking One Step For Every Dollar He Was Off".

So With That Some Yodeling Music Began To Play As The Cardboard Mountain Climber Starts To Climb The Mountain Taking 1 Step, 2 Steps, 3 Steps, 4 Steps Then Stops Much To Everyone's Surprise.

"He Only Took 4 Steps, How Much Are Those Things". Shawn Said In Shock As The Model Pulls Down The Tab Showing The Price.

Pair Of Roller Blades ($85)

"$85 Dollars, Puggsy I'm Surprised At You". Shawn Said.

"I Told You There Was Nothing To Worries". Puggsy Said.

"I Believe You, Now How About The Globe". Shawn Said.

And Just Last For Those Roller Blades The Audience Began To Blurt & Shout Out Random Prices For Puggsy To Pick From.

"$32". Puggsy Confidently Said.

"He Says $32, Is That Right". Shawn Said, But Like The Last Item The Buzzer Goes Off Meaning That Puggsy's Wrong. "No, & Here He Goes Again".

Of Course Shawn Would Be Referring To The Mountain Climber As He Starts Climbing The Mountain Again Passing 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10.

"He's Up To 10 Already, Puggsy I'm Starting To Feel Worried". Shawn Said As He Watches The Mountain Climber Pass 11, 12, 13, & 14 But Then Stops On The 15th Step. "And He Stopped Again Your Still Okay, Now How Much Is That Globe Exactly.

Globe ($43)

"$43, Very Nice Price. Okay Puggsy As You Can See The Mountain Climber Is On 15". Shawn Said As He Points To The Mountain Climber Who Was On The Number 15. "You Can Miss This Last Item Within $10 High Or Low & Still Win, Now Concentrate Puggsy Look At That Item Real Carefully & Then Tell Me The Price For It".

So Puggsy Began To Look At The Answering Machine & Observes It Very Closely While The Audience Continues To Shout Out Different Prices For Him To Choose With.

"It's A Longshot But I Should Say It's Worth… $43". Puggsy Said.

"$43 I Hope Your Right On This One, Is He". Shawn Said Now Really Hoping To Hear A Ding. But Sadly The Buzzer Goes Off Instead. "No He's Not, Well If Your Off By $10 One Way Or Another You Can Still Win This. Get Climbing Mountain Climber".

So The Mountain Climber Starts To Go Up The Mountain Yodeling Along The Way As He Goes Pass 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23 & Then Stops As Puggsy Who Was Watching Raises His Arms In Victory.

"He's Stopped, Puggsy You Won". Shawn Excitedly Said As The Model Then Pulled Down The Seal Showing The Price Of The Answering Machine Which Was Only $35. "And Look At That It Was Only $35, Puggsy You Said You Wanted A Big Win & My Friend You Got One".

"I Told You So". Puggsy Said As He Shook Shawn's Hand.

"You've Got The Sailboat & Will See You At The Big Wheel". Shawn Said As Puggsy Goes Ahead & Walks Off The Set As Shawn Now Turns To Us. "Another Big Win & A Very Exciting Gameplay To Boot, Will See If We Can Top This After The Break".

* * *

And That's That Another Exciting Game Has Been Wrapped Up With Another Winner, With Just One More Pricing Game Left In This Episode Can We See Another Big Win. Stick Around To See If It Can Happen, But Until Then Please Read & Review.


	8. 1987 Episode From Season 8 Part 7

Only 3 More Parts To Go For This Episode So That Means It's Time To Get The Last Pricing Game Started, But Remember I Only Own My OC's That's All.

* * *

As The Commercials Were Finally Finished It Was That Time To Head Back To The Show Where We See Shawn At The Same Spot He Was For The 1st 5 IUFB's.

"During The Break I Was Talking To Some Members Of This Cartoon Audience Involving Some Funny Cliches That Take Place In Cartoons". Shawn Said. "Only Reason I'm Saying Is That I Found Out That There's Some Toons In Here That Have Fallen Victim To Those Cliches, Could Those Guys Stand Up For Me So Everyone Can See Who I'm Talking About".

As Shawn Said A Few Cartoon Characters Stood Up Which Include Tom (Tom & Jerry), Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes), Pink Panther, & More.

"These Guys That Are Standing Have Felt The Cliche' Power, For Example Face First Into A Shovel, Getting Crushed By A Heavy Object, Pies In The Face, Getting Exploded All That Sort Of Stuff & They Have All Been Hit By Them". Shawn Said. "Now Here's Something You Should Know, Lots Of People Have Tried To Hit A Cliche On Me For Quite Some Time Now But Every Attempt They've Tried Has Failed, I'd Like To See Them Try To Get Me On This Show Today".

Suddenly He Notices A Shadow Below Him As It Got Bigger & Bigger & He Knew Something Was Coming Down Fast, So He Just Simply Steps To The Side & In A Matter Of Seconds After He Scoots Over A Safe Hits The Stage Surprising Everyone.

"See What I Mean Folks". Shawn Said As He Took A Brief Look At The Safe". Hmm, You Know This Safe Does Look Familiar, Anyways We Still Got One More Pricing Game To Play So We Better Keep This Show Going & Shaggy I Need You To Find Just One More Person From This Audience, Think You Can Do That".

"Like I Think So, Glad You Moved Out Of The Way Before That Safe Hit You". Shaggy Said Which Caused Some Audience Members To Laugh A Bit. "Like This Time Were Gonna Try Granny Come On Down, Your The Next Contestant On The Price Is Right".

Immediantly From The Front Row We See An Elderly Woman Wearing Glasses, With White Hair, & A Blue Dress Covering Her From Neck To Toe Leap From Her Seat & Come Right Up To Contestants Row.

"And All The Way From The Front Row, Granny I Welcome You To Contestant's Row". Shawn Said. "All Right Players This Is Your Last Chance For One Of You To Come Up On Stage, So Listen Carefully As Shaggy Describes The Next Item Up For Bids".

So As Shawn Said That Shaggy Randomly Starts To Giggle A Little Confusing Shawn.

"What's So Funny Shaggy"? Shawn Asked Shaggy.

"Shawn.. Like Your Not Going To Believe What The Next Item Is". Shaggy Replied.

"What Is It"? Shawn Asked.

"It's The Safe, The Same One That Almost Flattened You". Shaggy Said Causing Everyone To Gasp With Surprise Then Start To Applaud Knowing That The Safe Is The Prize, As For Shawn He Was A Bit Shocked Himself. "Like This Safe From The Vault Of Safes Works Just Like The One In A Bank, Set Your Own Combination Number With The Dial & You Can Use This Safe To Store Some Money Or Your Personal Belongings".

After Shaggy Finishes Describing The Safe We Go Back To Shawn Who Was Recovering From That Sudden Shock.

"You Know Something, I Thought This Safe Looked Familiar. I Didn't Think Someone Would Just Steal It From The Back Just To Hit A Cliché On Me". Shawn Said As Some Of The Audience Starts To Laugh Again. "Okay Let's Get To The Bidding Shall We, Granny Will Start With You".

"$190". Granny Said.

"Gonna Take It Low With $190". Shawn Said. "Very Well.. Captain Lou".

"$500". Captain Lou Said.

"$500". Shawn Said. "Over To Holly".

"$375". Holly Said,

"She Says $375". Shawn Said. "And Now To Daphne Whose Been In Contestants Row Whole Show".

"$799". Daphne Said.

"Daphne Bids $799". Shawn Said As He Goes Back Into His Pocket & Immediately Pulls Out The Card With The Price Tag Concealed. "And The Actual Retail Price Of The Safe, Which Almost Flattened Me Like A Pancake Is".

And Again Shawn Makes A Brief Pause To Stir Excitement & Then Pulls Out The Price Tag & Reads The Price Out.

"$453". Shawn Said. "And So That Means The Safe Is Now Holly's".

"I Did It". Holly Said As She Began To Run Towards The Stairs But Before She Could Walk Up Them She Remembers The Safe In The Way, So She Walks Back & Runs Up The Other Stairs & Heads Onto Stage As We Go Over To Shawn Whose Standing Next To The Giant Price Tag.

"Wise Girl, The Safe Was In The Way So She Took The Other Stairs". Shawn Said As Holly Finally Catches Up To Shawn As She Gives Shawn A Kiss On The Cheek. "Why Thank You Holly, & I Promise Will Get That Safe Out Of Here & Have It Delivered To You Within The Next Few Days, You'll Take My Word For It".

"Sure". Holly Said.

"Good, Now Holly While Were In That Commercial Break You Told Me That You Own A Puppy Pound". Shawn Said.

"That's Right". Holly Replied.

"Why Don't You All Tell Us How You've Managed This". Shawn Added.

"Well After Milli Trueblood Passed Away She Left A Will & There Was A Part On That Will That Said That I Would Inherit The Puppy Pound Considering I Also Love & Care For All Kind Of Puppies, & Ever Since That Day I've Made Sure That I Would Tend & Care Puppies & Find Them Brand New Loving Homes". Holly Said As The Audience Began To Applaud For Holly Knowing For The Kindness She Shares.

"Wonderful I Know, But You Also Said That At This Point Of Time Your In A Bit Of A Crisis With The Bills". Shawn Said.

"Afraid So, For Some Reason The Bills Have Been Packing Up As Of Late & Considering How Expensive They Are At This Point & Me Not Having Enough Money I Might Have To Close The Pound". Holly Said.

"Oh My, But Just To Be Sure How Much Do You Need To Pay Up". Shawn Said As Holly Whispered Something In His Ear That Made Him Gasp. "$2,000".

"Yep". Holly Replied.

"No Wonder Your In A Lot Of Debt, & So I'm Guessing That You Hope To Find A Way To Win Some Money Here". Shawn Said.

"It's Worth A Try". Holly Added.

"Well Holly I Can Tell You This, The Game That I Have Behind That Giant Price Tag Is Not Only Exciting But It Just Might Help Solve Your Problem With Those Bills". Shawn Said. "So Listen Very Carefully To Shaggy & He Tells You Some Great News".

As Shawn Said That The Giant Price Tag Began To Rise Into The Air Revealing The Pricing Game As Shaggy Goes Ahead & Says. "Like Holly You Now Have A Chance To Win TEN THOUSAND DOLLARS In Cash".

With That The Audience Began To Applaud Super Loud As Holly Covered Her Mouth As She Looks On Both Shocked & Happily.

"That's Right Holly, $10,000 Playing The Grand Game". Shawn Said. "You Probably Didn't Expect Us To Play This Game Did You".

"No I Haven't, You Surprised Me". Holly Replied.

"Ain't The Truth". Shawn Said Before Turning Towards The Game. "Now If You Want To Win The Ten Grand You Must Start With Just A Dollar".

And As Shawn Said That The $10,000 Number Suddenly Goes Down To Just $1.

"And What Is Today's Target Price". Shawn Said As He Turned To A Mini Slider As The Card From Inside Slides Out Showing A Price On It As It Said $2.00. "Two Dollars, Now Holly As You Can See Below The Target Price We Have 6 Grocery Items & 4 Of Them Are Less Than $2.00, What You Must Do Is Pick Out Those 4 Products That Are Less Than The Target Price. If You Do Then You Get $10,000, Get The Idea".

"I Think So". Holly Said.

"Very Good, Now To Get An Idea Of Which Product's Are Less Than $2.00 Shaggy Will Describe These Grocery Items Here That Way You Might Get An Idea Of What To Choose". Shawn Said. "Shaggy Could You Describe These Items For Us Please".

"Like Sure Thing". Shaggy Said As He Goes On To Describing The 1st Item. "With This Stick Of Grade AA Butter You Can Use It For A Topping For Pancakes, Waffles, Help Make A Cake Or Butter Yourself".

After Shaggy Had Said That It's Onto The 2nd Grocery Item Which Was A Bottle Of Ketchup.

"Make This Go Well With Mustard On Hot Dogs With This One Bottle Of Peanzo's Ketchup". Shaggy Said As He Then Starts On To Describing Item #3. "Like Get Rid Of The Dandruff In Your Hair With This Bottle Of Dandruff Shampoo".

Next It Was Onto The 4th Item Which Looked Like A Plain Box Of Tissues As Shaggy Says. "Like You Can Be Able To Clean Your Stuffy Nose Or Dry Up Tears With This Box Of 20 Tissues". Now It Was Over To The Next Item Where This Time It Looks Like A Plain Bag & Inside Was Some Coffee Beans.

"Make Your Own Brand Of Coffee With This Bag Full Of Coffee Beans In It, Light Or Heavy Any One". Shaggy Said As He Heads On To The Last Item Which Was A Box Of Cake Mix. "And Finally Bake Your Own Delicious Cake With This Box Of Cake Mix, It's Fun For Everyone To Make".

As Soon As Shaggy Was Done Detailing The Grocery Items We Go Back To Shawn & Holly As We See Her Getting A Good Look At The Items.

"All Right Holly I Hope You Were Listening Good At What Shaggy Said, Now Pick An Item That's Less Than $2.00 & Will Put You At $10". Shawn Said.

So Holly Goes Ahead & Starts To Think Of Which One To Choose First While The Audience Helps Her Out By Shouting Out Different Choices.

"I Guess I'll Try The Shampoo". Holly Said.

"The Shampoo, Okay Your Starting With That. Let's See Is This Less Than Two Dollars". Shawn Said As He Flicked Down The Hatch Showing The Price.

Dandruff Shampoo ($1.69)

"Sure Is, That's Only A $1.69 So Your Up To $10 Bucks". Shawn Said As The One Dollar Scrolls Up To A Ten. "Your Doing Just Fine Holly, Where To Next".

With That Holly Decides To Go To The Audience For Their Advice On What To Choose Next, As She Does She Walks & Points To The Coffee As The Audience Starts To Cheer With Agreement.

"The Coffee Beans". Holly Said.

"Coffee Beans You Say". Shawn Said. "The Audience Seemed To Like It, The Coffee Is Worth".

Bag Of Coffee Beans ($1.65)

"$1.65, The Audience Was Right & Your Up To A Hundred Bucks". Shawn Said As The $10 Scrolls Out Again Now Turning Into $100. "Now What".

Holly Now Goes Ahead & Walk Up To The Items To Get A Closer Look At What To Pick Out, Then She Makes Her Next Selection by Point Towards The Cake Mix.

"Your Choosing The Cake Mix". Shawn Said As Holly Nods With Approval. "Very Well, The Price Of The Cake Mix Is".

Cake Mix ($0.59)

"Wow, 59 Cents". Shawn Said As On The Game Board The $100 Began To Scroll Out Again Stretching To $1000. "Very Cheap Price For Cake Mix Wouldn't You Say".

As Shawn Said That This Causes Some Members Of The Studio Audience To Either Start Giggling Or Laugh While Shawn Walks Over To Holly.

"Now Holly You Right Now Have $1,000, You Can Choose To Take The Thousand Right Now & Call It Quits Or You Can Risk It All & Try To Pick The Last Item That Less Than $2.00". Shawn Said. "You Do That You Win $10,000, But If You Don't You Lose The $1,000. So What Do You Want To Do Quit Now Or Risk It All".

After Shawn Has Said What He Said The Audience Starts To Shout To Holly What To Do With Most Of Them Saying To Go For It. As For Holly She Starts To Think Up Her Mind Herself.

"So If I Go For It & I Miss I Lose One Thousand Dollars, But If I Get It I Win Then Thousand Dollars Right". Holly Said.

"That's Right". Shawn Said.

"But If I Quit Now I'll Never Be Able To Pay Those Bills To Keep The Pound Open". Holly Added.

"Oh, Well You Did Say That". Shawn Said. "But I'm Going To Need An Answer From You".

Holly Goes Back To Think For Another Moment & Once She Makes Up Her Mind She Says. "I'll Go For It".

"She's Going For The $10,000 People". Shawn Said As The Audience Began To Cheer Loudly Approving Holly's Decision. "And I Think The Audience Is Happy With This Decision, Anyways We Got The Butter, The Ketchup, & The Tissues. One Of These Products Will Win You $10,000 So Go Ahead & Tell Me Which One You Believe Is The Winning Product".

With That Holly Starting To Study The Remaining 3 Products In Hope To Knowing Which One Is Less Than The Target Price While The Audience Helps Her Out By Shouting Out What To Choose.

"So What's It Gonna Be Holly". Shawn Said.

"Umm… The Butter". Holly Replied.

"You Say The Butter". Shawn Said As He Walked Up To The Butter. "All Right Holly Has Made Up Her Mind, If The Butter Is Less Than $2.00 She Will Win $10,000 & Be Able To Pay The Bills That Total Up To $2,000".

Just As Shawn Was About To Flick The Seal Down He Backs Up For A Sec & Says. "Do You Have Any Things Else Your Willing To Pay If You Win This Money".

"Oh Well, The Puppies Need Food So I Make Sure To But Lots Of Food For Them So That Won't Starve". Holly Said.

"Aww I See, Well That Is Very Important". Shawn Said. "All Right Is The Butter Less Than 2.00, Let's Find Out".

Stick Of Butter ($1.15)

"It's A $1.15, Holly You've Just Won TEN THOUSAND DOLLARS". Shawn Excitedly Said As Holly Began To Jump With Excitement While The Audience Cheered Wildly Like Always. As For Shawn He Now Opens Up The Remaining Products Seals Showing Their Prices. "Well The Ketchup Was $2.29, & The Tissues Was $2.10".

Suddenly Without Warning Holly Hops Onto Shawn & Hugs Him Tight As She Said. "Oh Thank You Shawn, You Just Helped Me Save The Pound".

"Ha Ha, Your Very Welcome Holly That's Why I'm Here". Shawn Said As Holly Finally Lets Go. "Now I Suggest You Go Over There & Pick Up Your Check, Then I'll See You In A Little Bit To Spin The Big Wheel".

So With That Holly Goes Right Around & Walks Off To Pick Up Her Check As Shawn Goes Ahead & Turns To Us Viewers As He Says. "Speaking Of Spinning The Big Wheel, That's What Were Going To Be Doing In The 2nd Showcase Showdown Next".

* * *

Another Exciting Game & Another Exciting Winner To Boot, & With That We Have Finished Up The Last Pricing Game For This Episode. Now All That's Left Is The 2nd Showcase Showdown & The Showcases, But The Question Is Who Is Going To Join George Jetson In The Showcase, Stick Around To Find Out But Until Then Please Read & Review.


	9. 1987 Episode From Season 8 Part 8

Just Two More Parts To Go For This Episode As We Get Ready For The 2nd Showcase Showdown, But As I Always Say I Only Own My OC's For My Stories.

* * *

After The Commercials Were Finished We Come Back To The Show Where At This Very Moment We Can See Granny, Daphne, & Captain Lou From Contestants Row Waving To Their Friends & Viewers Watching.

"Like Contestants Not Appearing On Stage Will Recieve". Shaggy Said As We Suddenly Switch From The Show To A Picture Of A Waffl Iron. "Male Some Delicious Tasty Waffles For Breakfast With This 20 Clad Waffle Iron From Utensils R We".

After That Brief Description The Pictures Swaps Over To Another One Which Looked Like A Board Game.

"And Like Some Audience Members & All Of Our Contestants Will Recieve A Copy Of The Price Is Right Board Game Where You Can Live The Thrill Of Everybodies Favorites Game Of Prices In You Own Home". Shaggy Said. "And Now Like Here's Shawn K. With The Showcase Showdown".

So With That We Return To The Show Where At This Very Moment We See Shawn Standing Next To Holly, Puggsy, & Scooter Who Are Ready To Play The Showcase Showdown.

"Thank You Shaggy, & Right Now I Am Standing With 3 More Players That Took Part In The 2nd Half Of The Show". Shawn Said. "We Have Holly Who Just Won $10,000 In The Grand Game Which Was Enough To Make Her The Top Winner In This Half, Next We Have Puggsy Who Won A Sailboat In An Exciting Game Of Cliffhangers, & Finally Comes Scooter Who Had A Chance To Win A Car But Came Up Short, But Thankfully He Told Me That He's Just Happy To Have Fun So That's A Good Thing".

With That Said The Audience Starts To Cheer A Little For Scooter's Positive Atittude For The Show.

"Okay Players As You Know The 3 Of You Will Spin The Big Wheel & The One Of Your That Is Closet To One Dollar Without Going Over Goes Into The Showcase". Shawn Said As He Walks Up To Scooter. "And If You Should Spin One Dollar In 1 Spin Or In 2 Spins Then What Does The Spinner Get Scooter".

"A Thousand Dollars". Scooter Siad.

"That's Right One Thousand Dollars, Then Once You Get That You'll Have A Bonus Spin". Shawn Said As He Now Walks Over To Puggsy. "And In Your Bonus Spin If You Land On Either 5 Or 15 Then What Do You Get Puggsy".

"Five Thousand Dollars". Puggsy Said.

"Correct, Five Thousand Dollars". Shawn Said As He Finally Walks Over To Holly. "And Of Course If You Land On A Dollar In Your Bonus Spin Then What Will They Earn Holly".

"Ten Thousand Dollars". Holly Said.

"You Got It, Ten Thousand Dollars For A Total Of $11,000". Shawn Said As The Audience Began To Applaud With Much Excitement. "Okay Scooter Since You Won The Least Amount Of Money In This Half You'll Be Spinning First, So Come On Over & Spin The Wheel".

Scooter Replies As He Nods With Agreement Then Walks Up To The Wheel, He Reaches For The Highest Handel He Could Reach & Once He Grabs It He Pulls Down & The Wheel Had Begun To Spin.

"Nice Spin There Scooter, That'll Get Around At Least Once". Shawn Said As He & Scooter Watch The Spinning Wheel. "Now Let's Just See What Your Going To Get On This 1st Spin".

So They Continue To Watch The Spin Around & Around For A Few Moments Until It Finally Starts To Slow Down.

"As The Wheel Starts To Slow Down It Looks Your Going To Get". Shawn Said As The Wheel Passes A Few More Spaces Before Finally Stopping On 60. "60 Cents, Okay That's A Good Number But Do You Want To Stay On 60 Cents".

Scooter Starts To Think It Over For A Minute & Once He Does He Says. "I Think I'll Stay".

"Your Gonna Stay, Fine By Me. Go Stand Under The Scoreboard & Will See What Happens". Shawn Said As Scooter Now Walks Under The Scoreboard As The Number 60 Lights Up On It To Keep Track Of Scooter's Score. "Now It Puggsy's Turn To Give The Wheel A Whirl".

And Now Puggsy Takes His Turn By Walking Up The Wheel, Cracks His Fingers, Grabs The Handels & Pulls Down Making A Good Spin.

"Now As I Said Puggsy Gave Us An Exciting Game Of Cliffhangers Today, But Let's See How He Handels The Wheel". Shawn Said While Watching The Wheel Continue To Spin. "You Work Out Puggsy".

"Not Really". Puggsy Replied.

"Oh, Okay I Was Wondering Cause You Gave That Wheel Quite A Spin That's For Sure". Shawn Said As He Then Notices The Wheel About To Stop. "Your Trying To Beat 60 Cents, & It Looks Like Your Going To End Up On".

Soon After A Few More Beeps From The Beeper The Wheel Ends Up Finally Stopping & Lands On The 40.

"40 Cents, You'll Have To Spin Again Puggsy Cause That's Not Enough To Beat 60". Shawn Said.

"You Don't Thinks I Sees It". Puggsy Said As He Goes Right Ahead & Grabs The Handel On The Wheel Then Pulls It Down Spinning The Wheel Again.

"He's Got 40 Cents From His 1st Spin, & Let's See What Were Gonna Add Here". Shawn Said.

Puggsy Looks On Anxiously As The Wheels Continues To Spin, Then Moments Later It Starts To Decrease In Speed As It Is About To Stop In A Few Moments.

"Here's Come You Moment Of Truth Puggsy". Shawn Said As He & Puggsy Watch The Wheel Began To Slow Down Fast & As It Stops It Manages To Land On 25. "It's 25 Cents, & Added To 40 Cents That Puts You With 65 Cents & The Lead".

"Oh Yeah". Puggsy Said As He Walks Over To The Scoreboard Which Now Displays 65 Cents As He Scoots Scooter Aside. "One Side Kid".

So As Scooter Takes His Leave Shawn Sees Holly Walking Up To Him Knowing It's Her Turn As Shawn Says. "Well Holly If You Want To Get Into The Showcase You Must Beat 65 Cents Without Going Over, Good Luck".

And Now Holly Takes A Deep Breath Then She Grabs Hold Of The Handels & Pulls Them Down With All Her Might & The No Sweat The Wheel Had Started To Spin Once Again.

"Holly Here Already Won Ten Grand In The Grand Game & She Would Love To Win As Much As Eleven Grand To Go With It As Well As Winning Her Way Into The Showcase". Shawn Said As He & Holly Continue To Watch The Wheel Spin, Then After A Few Seconds The Wheel Starts To Slow Down A Little. "Trying To Beat 65 Cents Here, & It Looks Like She's Gonna Get".

As The Wheel Begins To Stop It Passes By The 85, 30, 65, Etc. & Looks Like It's Going To Stop On 90 As Shawn Says. "Hey Holly Look At This, Your In The Showcase If It Stops On 90 Cents". And As Shawn Said It The Wheel Finally Stops & Ends Up On 90 Cents.

"You Are In The Showcase". Shawn Said As Holly Jumps High With Excitement As She Walks Over To The Scoreboard With The Number 90 Flashing On It, & Of Course Puggsy Who Admits Defeat Takes His Leave. "Holly You Have Indeed Won The 2nd Showcase Showdown So That Means You Are Going To Be In Our Showcase & They Take Place After This Message".

* * *

Well This Here My Friends Marks The End Of The 2nd Showcase Showdown & Holly Has Won Her Spot In The Showcase, So That Means In The Final Part Of This Episode It'll Be Time For The Showcase & Find Out Who Goes Home With Their Own Showcase. Who Do You Think Will Win, Stick Around To See What Happens But Until Then Read & Review.


	10. 1987 Episode From Season 8 Part 9

Okay Fans This Is It, The Showcases Have Finally Arrived Where We Will Find Out Who Walks Home With Their Showcase. But Let's Not Forget That I Only Own My OC's In My Stories & This Is One Of Them.

* * *

Once The Commercials Have Finished Their Part For The Last Time We Return To The Show & As We Do We See Shawn Standing Next To George & Holly In The Turntable Area.

"It's The Moment We've Been Waiting For, The Climax Of The Show It's The Showcase". Shawn Said. "And In Our Showcase Today The Top Winner Is Holly".

With That The Audience Began To Applaud As Holly Waves To Everyone.

"And Our Runner Up Is The Man Of The Future George Jetson". Shawn Said As George Holds His Hands Together & Pretends To Congratulate Himself. "Now George, Holly. Each of You Will Be Given A Showcase With Amazing Prizes To Bid On & The One Of You That Is Closest Without Going Over The Retail Price Will Win It, But If You Are The Winner & Within $100 Of The Retail Price Of Your Own Showcase Then You Will Win Everything In Both Showcases".

As Soon As Shawn Said That The Audience Began To Applaud Just A Little Bit More.

"Now Holly As The Top Winner You Have The Choice On Either Bidding On The 1st Showcase Or Passing That Showcase To George & Wait For The 2nd Showcase". Shawn Said. "But Right Now, George & Holly May I Present The Both Of You The 1st Showcase".

Once Shawn Said Those Familiar Words We Head Over To One Of The Big Doors Which Is Covered In Darkness, Then A Second The Doors Open Up & The Lights Come On As Shaggy Said. "Like This Showcase Contains Prizes For Every Room In The House". With That The Audience Began To Applaud Seeing All Those Prizes In That Showcase At Once.

"First For The Bed Room We Have This Brass Headboard". Shaggy Said As We Holly Getting A Nice Look At The Bed. "This Brass Headboard Comes Made With A Built In Brass Bed Holder & A Comfy Mattress So That You Can Get Yourself A Good Night Sleep As Said By Beds-Imporium".

After That We Move Over To Another Prize As Shaggy Goes Right Ahead & Says. "Next For The Kitchen, Like This Refrigerator". And Just Like Before The Audience Continues To Applaud While George Applauds A Little For The Prize Itself.

"Like This Refrigerator From Mazakan Comes Equipped With Fridge & Freezer Door Combo, Food Sliders, Adjustable Doors & In Freeze Temperature To Help Keep All Your Food Fresh & Like So Tasty". Shaggy Said As He Swaps From The Refrigerator & Onto The Next Prize. "Then For The Laundry Room We Have This Electric Dryer".

The Audience Again Continues To Applaud As More Prizes Keep Getting Introduced As Shaggy Says. "Like Make Drying Clothes A Lot Easier With This Electric Dryer Complete With Super Washy Spinner, Auto Adjust Speeds, Conditioner, & Timer. Now You'll Never Ever Have To Dry Clothes By Hanging Ever Again Thanks To The Electric Dryer From Washy-Washies". After That It Was Onto Yet Another Prize In The Showcase & It Looked Like Another Big One. "And Now For The Living Room, A New Television Set".

Back At George He Looks Rather Surprised At The Television, Well Considering The TV's From His Show Our Far More Advanced. "Like This Is The Fizzatron 24 Inch Color TV Set With On & Off Switch, Channel & Volume Dial Plus A Wide 24 Inch Screen, And It's All In Color For Your Viewing Pleasure".

"And Last But Certainly Not Least, For Your Garage It's This". Shaggy Said As Something Came Out From The Right Side Of The Big Door Which Was A Car. "Like A New Car".

Upon Seeing It The Audience Starts To Applaud Like Wild While George & Holly Looks At It Each Other With Both Shock & Excitement Not Knowing The Car Was In This Showcase.

"It's The 1987 Safari Menster Comes Standard With 5 Speed Automatic Transmission, Power Steering, Control Pad, & Adjustable Heaters It's The Safari Menster". Shaggy Said As We Began To Back Up & Get A Nice Glimpse Of Everything That's In The Showcase. "And Like This Showcase Can Be Yours If The Price Is Right".

Once The 1st Showcase Was Over We Head Back To The Turntable Area Where Shawn Was Standing By With Holly.

"Okay Holly, Now That You've Seen The 1st Showcase Do You Want To Bid On It Or Pass It To George". Shawn Said.

Holly Starts To Think It Over For A Second & Once She Does That She Says. "I Think I'll Bid On This Showcase".

"Your Going To Bid On It, Very Well It's Your Call". Shawn Said. "So What Do You Bid On It Then".

Suddenly The Audience Began To Shout Out Different Bids That Holly Should Choose From As Holly Looks Over To Them First Then Starts To Think Of One.

"Well… Considering All Those Prizes In That Showcase… I'll Have To Say… $9,100". Holly Said.

"Going With $9,100, Very Well Then". Shawn Said As Holly's Bid Lights Up On Her Board While Shawn Now Walks Over To George. "Well George Holly Has Chose To Keep The 1st Showcase So That Means Your Going To Be Bidding On The 2nd Showcase, Ready To See It".

"You Bet". George Replied.

"All Right Then, George Here Comes Your Showcase". Shawn Said As Shaggy Began To Speak.

"Like Your Showcase Is About Different Things That People Are Best At". Shaggy Said As We See One Of The Models Dressed Like A Drummer Walks In. "And For This Drummer She's Best At Making Beats On This Drum Set".

Suddenly From Nowhere A Podium Slides In With A Set Of Drums On It As The Audience Began To Applaud At With George Included, Just Then She Grabs Drum Sticks & Starts Playing Drums As Shaggy Continues. "Like What Your Hearing Is The Sounds Of A 5 PC Drum Set From Small Ones, Big Ones, & A Bass Rock Yourself All Over The Place In Any Tone You Decide With These Drums From Musicland".

After That We Go Over To Another Model Who Was Dressed Like A Pianoist, & It Does Not Include A Wig.

"Next For Pianoist She's Best At Playing Magical, & Unforgettable Musical Master Pieces When She Plays Them On This". Shaggy Said As The Big Door Opens Up Showing A Grand Piano In There. "A Grand Piano".

The Audience Continues To Applaud Some More While George Makes A Amused Grin On His Face Looking Rather Amused At The Piano, Back At It The Pianoist Takes Her Seat & Starts To Play On It.

"This Grand Piano Can Play A Variety Of Melodies & Beautiful Notes So That You Can Not Only Practice To Become A Pianoist But You Can Make It Like A Concert Around Your Family & Friends, Like This Piano Is Another Fine Product From Musicland".

Once That Was Over With We Head Over To Another Model Where We See Her Holding A Cue Stick This Time.

"Now For This Model, Like She's Best At Shooting 8's & 9's. And The Only Place That Is Eligible To Play That Kind Of Game Is On This Pool Table". Shaggy Said As The 2nd Big Door Opens Up Showing A Pool Table Inside It As The Audience Continues To Applaud Some More. "From Pool Sharks This Antique Pool Table With A Dark Green Cloth Stretching From One Side To The Other Comes Complete With Accessories So That You Can Set Up Your Own Game Of Pool In Any Matter Or Whenever, It's A Fun Way To Spend A Family Night Or Hang Out With Friends".

As Soon As Shaggy Finished We Head Over To One More Model Who Was Wearing Her Swimming Gear.

"And Finally This Model Here Is Best For Doing Amazing Tricks In The Water". Shaggy Said. "But She Doesn't Do It On Her Own Cause The Tricks She Performs Takes Place While Riding On This".

Suddenly The 3rd Big Door Finally Opens Up Showing Some Waves In The Background & In Front Of It Was A Jet Ski As Shaggy Says. "Like A New Jet Ski".

Upon Seeing It George Began To Smile Widely Full of Excitement While The Audience Of Course Would Continue To Applaud.

"Hit The Waves At High Speeds With This Super Charged V-Power Jet Ski With 15 Horse Powered Engine, Handel Break, & Power Steering. Plus With Up To 80 Miles Per Hour You'll Have A Soaking Good Time After This Jet Skiing Experience From Water Sports & Vehicles". Shaggy Said As We Go Over To Him & See That He Was Making A Sandwich With Many Toppings, & That Includes Ice Cream & Chocolate Syrup. "And Like This Showcase Where Everyone Is Best At Something, For Me It's Making This Shaggy Sandwich, & For Our Host Shawn Being Best As Host Of This Show, Can Be Yours If The Price Is Right".

So With That Shaggy Goes Ahead & Starts To Each His Sandwich, & While He Does We Go Back To Shawn & George.

"You Know I've Seen Some People Add Weird Toppings To Their Sandwiches, But With Shaggy That's Nothing Different". Shawn Said As He Manages To Draw A Few Laughs From The Audience. "All Right George You've Had A Chance To See Your Showcase, Now I'll Need To Have A Bid From You On It".

With That George Goes Ahead & Starts To Think Really Hard On What To Bid As The Audience Try To Help Him Out By Shouting Out Different Numbers To Select From.

"So What Do You Think George". Shawn Said.

After A Little More Thinking George Finally Makes Up His Mind As He Says. "Okay I've Made Up My Mind, I'm Going To Say $8,000".

"$8,000 Is Your Bid". Shawn Said As George's Bid Lights Up On His Board Making It Official. "Fine, George Bids Eight Grand On His Showcase, While Holly Bid $9,100 On Her Showcase. Now Before We Check The Results I Want To Ask These Two A Quick Question & George I'll Ask You First, Now Uh Tell Me How Did You Get Here Exactly".

"Well, Remember I Told That Where I'm From We Have Flying Cars". George Said.

"Yes". Shawn Answered.

"There You Go, I Got Here On My Flying Car". George Said.

"Wow, That's Pretty Cool". Shawn Said. "But I Do Remember You Saying That You Live 100 Miles Up Into The Sky".

"I Said That Yeah". George Said.

"You Do Realize That If You Win Your Showcase, Were Gonna Have To Figure How To Deliver Your Prizes All The Way Up In The Sky". Shawn Said.

"Let's Put It This Way, If I Somehow Win The Showcase I Could Probably Help You Out With That Situation With The Prizes, Okay". George Said.

"Oh You Are A Good Man, I Trust You". Shawn Said Before Walking Over To Holly. "Okay Now I Come To You Holly, First I Was Wondering How You Managed To Get Here Today Exactly".

"Well.. I Took A Bus Here". Holly Said.

"Hey That's Right, Considering That You Don't Know How To Drive Yet". Shawn Said.

"Yep". Holly Replied.

"Okay.. Then Tell Me This, Why Would You Keep A Showcase That Has A Car But You Don't Even Have A License Yet". Shawn Said.

"I Don't Know, There Were Lots Of Other Nice Prizes Up There So I Figured I Could Play For That". Holly Said. "But I Guess Since There's A Car In It, If I Win I'll Have To Figure That One Out".

"That's A Good Idea". Shawn Said. "All Right I Believe I Have Asked Enough Questions, Time To See Who Has Won Today's Showcase. Say Holly What Do You Think I Should Do, Shall I Start With You Or Should I Start With George".

"Hmm, George Can Go First". Holly Answered.

"Very Well I'll Start With George". Shawn Said As He Walks Over To George's Podium & Pulls Out The Card Holding The Price Of George's Showcase. "You Ready To Find Out Who Win's Georgey Boy".

"As Ready As I'll Ever Be". George Replied.

"Good, Now You've Given Me A Bid Of $8,000 On Your Showcase". Shawn Said. "And George The Actual Retail Price Of Your Showcase Is".

As He Did With The IUFB's He Takes A Brief Pause To Build Excitement, Then He Pulls Out The Price Tag Revealing The Price.

$14,304, & That Makes It A Difference Of". Shawn Said As On George's Board The Difference Of George's Bid & The Price Of His Showcase Comes Up. "$6,304".

Now That He Has Checked George's Bid Shawn Now Goes Back To Holly Whose Been Waiting Very Patiently.

"Holly In Order For You To Win Your Showcase You Have To Be Closer That $6,304". Shawn Said As He Got Out Another Card That Also Contains The Price Of Her Showcase. "You Ready For This Holly".

"Ready". Holly Said While Crossing Her Fingers.

"Righty O', You Bid $9,100 On Your Showcase, & Holly The Actual Retail Price Of Your Showcase Is". Shawn Said As He Goes Right Ahead & Pulls Out The Price Tag Revealing The Price Of Holly's Showcase. "$10,694, & That Makes It A Difference Of Only $1,594, Holly You Have Won Your Showcase".

Hearing This Holly Lets Out A Squeal With Excitement & Goes Over To Shawn & Hugs Him Tight Again.

"And I Can Tell She's Happy About It". Shawn Said As He Then Notices Someone Coming Towards Them. "Holly I Think You've Got Company".

Just Then Holly Notices As She Let's Go & Ends Up To Start Hugging A Young Boy Just Her Age As Shawn Comes In & Says. "I'm Guessing He's With You".

"Yeah, This Is Mervin. He's My Boyfriend". Holly Said.

"Ah I See, Then Allow Me To Shake Your Hand". Shawn Said As He Goes Ahead & Shakes Mervin's Hand. "Holly You Have Had Quite A Day On The Price Is Right Cause You Have Ranked Up A Total Today Of $21,147 Worth Of Cash & Prizes Which Includes The Car In Your Showcase & Ten Thousand Dollard From The Grand Game".

Suddenly Shawn Goes Right Ahead & Shakes George's Hand As He Then Says. "And George You Didn't Do So Bad Yourself You Won Those Trips & Some Scuba Gear, Be Sure You Send A Postcard From Either Trip Sometime".

"Don't Worry I Will, & Thanks For Having Me On The Show". George Said As He Goes Ahead & Walks Off The Set.

"Your Very Welcome George". Shawn Said As He Walks Back Over To Holly. "And Holly How About You Take Mervin & Show Him The Prizes You've Won".

"Sure, Come On Mervin". Holly Said As She Goes & Takes Mervin To The Prizes She Has Won.

"I'll Catch With You Two In Just A Second". Shawn Said Before Turning Towards Us One Last Time. "But First I Would Like To Thank All Of You For Joining Us Today & Hope To Do This Again Tomorrow, So Until Then Remember Please Keep Our Pet Population Down By Having You Pets Spayed Or Neutered. This Is Shawn K. Saying Thanks For Watching & Will See You Here Again For More Price Is Right, Same Time Same Price".

After That Shawn Puts Down The Microphone & Walks Over To Where Holly & Mervin Are. And We Can See Them Checking Out The Nifty Prizes Holly Won, Once Shawn Joins Them He Escorts Them Both To The Car & Shows Them Some Of The Detailed Features. After That Shawn Goes Ahead & Opens The Car Door For Holly As She Climbs In. As Mervin Goes Ahead & Climbs In The Car With Holly Shaggy Goes Right Ahead & Says One More Thing.

"Like This Is Shaggy Rogers Speaking For The Price Is Right". Shaggy Said. "A Mark Goodson Television Production Associated With Cartoon-Institute, Now Stay Tuned For Wacky Races Next Over Most Of The GCBC Station".

Back At Holly We Can Now See Her In The Car Waving To Everybody In The Audience & At Home While Shawn Waves Also With A Big Smile On His Face. A Little Later The Models & Shaggy Join Them As Well To Join The Fun & Wave To Everybody As The Show Fades Into Black.

* * *

And With That We Have Come To The End Of This Classic Episode Of The Price Is Right, & To Think This Only Took Me The Entire Month To Finish But It Was Worth It & At The End Of This Episode Holly Manages To Win Today's Showcase So She Is Taking Home $21,147 Worth Of Cash & Prizes. Now Before We Go If Any Of You Have No Idea Which Cartoon Show Or Movie These Characters Are From Then I'll Recap Them To You Real Quick So Don't Blink In The Order They Were Called To Come On Down.

* * *

Jasper Badun (101 Dalmatians)

Daphne Blake (Scooby Doo)

Josie McCoy (Josie & The Pussycats)

George Jetson (The Jetsons)

Captain Lou Albano (Hulk Hogan's Rock N Wrestling)

Scooter Chan (The Amazing Chan & The Chan Clan)

Holly (Pound Puppies)

Puggsy (Fangface)

Granny (Looney Tunes)

* * *

Now Let's Recap The Pricing Games That Were Played In This Episode.

The Cartoon Bargain (Parody Of Barker's Bargain Bar Or Bargain Game)

Blank Check (Original Name For Check Game)

3 Strikes (4 Digit Format)

Safe Crackers

Cliff Hangers

Grand Game

* * *

Well There You Folks Have It, You Know I Really Enjoyed Doing This. And Who Knows If I'm Able I Just Might Do Another Classic Episode From Any Year Starting From 1980, But Who Knows When That'll Be. So Until The Next Time I Upload More Price Is Right Please Read & Review.

P.S. – About Holly's Boyfriend Marvin He Appeared In An Episode Of Pound Puppies Which Was The Fairy Dogmother, Just In Case You Were Wondering Where He Was From. Oh & I Hope You Liked The Showcase Skit & Prize Descriptions For This Chapter Cause Those Weren't Pretty Easy Since Were Talking About A Set Of Big Prizes.


	11. 30th Anniversary Celebration Part 1

Okay All You Price Is Right Fans, The Time Has Come To Do Another Classic Episode. But This Time It's Going To Be A Very Special One As We Recap A Episode From 2010 AKA A Historic Night For The Show. But Just Remember Folks I Only Own My OC's That's All.

* * *

The special begins as we see various groups of cartoon characters either cheering or running with excitment seeing all sorts of Price Is Right merchandise with them as we hear the familiar announcer Howard Finkel begin to speak.

"Tonight these cartoons have come from all over the world, whether it be Bikini Bottom, Porkbelly, Pallet Town, Peach Creek, Domino City, or even The Rainforst. They've come here to take part of a historic event as we celebrate the 30th Anniversary of Animation's most succsessful game show". Howard said as we instantly now begin to hover over a famous city with all sorts of cars, big buildings, & stuff like that. "And it's all taking place in NEW YORK CITY".

Just then we start to hear a group of cartoon characters cheering like crazy, like they were in some sort of building as we start to go right above New York's famous building.

"That's right the Big Apple itself inside the famous building of Madison Square Garden". Howard said as we go inside & that's when we start to see hundreds, & thousands of cartoon characters cheering with excitement. "The Garden Theatre is currently filled with thousands of cartoon characters past & present who are eagerly hoping to have a chance to Come On Down & play for some amazing prizes on animation's most exciting show. So prepare yourself cause here comes The Price Is Right 30th Anniversary Celebration".

By now we began to fly above the jam packed cartoon characters as they all await to see who get's called.

"Gingka Hagane come on down". Howard said.

Up in the 13th row we see Gingka leaping out of his seat & starts to fight his way out. Once doing so he starts to run down the aisle to Contestant's Row high fiving other fans along the way.

"Dora Marquez come on down". Howard said.

Now over on the right side of the theatre in the 9th row we see Dora just pulling herself from that row & now begins to run down the aisle straight towards Contestant's Row as well.

"Wilt the imaginary friend come on down". Howard said.

Obvious to notice in the 15th row we see Wilt rise to his feet & stretches towards the row then starts to run down the aisle, cautiously though since he's a little taller than everybody in the building.

"And Didi Pickles come on down". Howard said.

Back in the 11th row we would find Didi now fighting her way out of the way while fans are patting her for luck. Once making it out of the aisle she now runs down the aisle & arrives in contestants row where Gingka, Dora, & Wilt are at as well.

"You are the 1st four contestants on The Price Is Right". Howard said before we go up to the stage where at this moment the stage lights suddenly go out except for a little spotlight on The Price Is Right logo printed on the 2nd big door. "And now here's the host for the evening, a man who has helped bring this show to this historic number, The star of The Price Is Right.. SHAWWWWWN K.

Once Howard called his name the doors slightly open & there wearing a dashing & shining white suit was Shawn K. himself as he makes his way down towards the edge of the stage with all the cartoon characters cheering really loud for him. As Shawn gets the microphone handed by one of her models, he turns to all the toons that are still cheering.

"WOW, What a crowd". Shawn said as he takes a bow for them. "Thank you, thank you... And welcome to The Price Is Right 30th Anniversary Celebration live from Madison Square Garden".

By now all the toons began to chant Shawn's name with respect & of course he was very blessed for this. Though he decides to calm them down a little.

"All right you guys, settle down now I can tell were in for a wild night tonight". Shawn said. "And your right, cause tonight we plan to have one of the best nights this show has ever had with Pricing Games, Big Prizes, & other surprises that's in store. And also we're going to look back at some moments in our 30 years of The Price Is Right, & for this 1st one I want to look back on the day the show began dating back to the year 1980. Check it out".

* * *

_By now all of the toons in the small audience began to applaud as we go over to the 2nd big door._

_"And now here to give away all the prizes is the host of The Price Is Right, Roger Radcliffe". Lenny said as the 2nd big doors slightly open up & out comes Roger with a smile on his face as the audience began to applaud even more. By then Roger is handed the microphone by his wife Anita Radcliffe & then turns to all the toons in the audience._

_"Hello everyone, thank you. And welcome to The Price Is Right, where cartoons come to play exciting pricing games for big big prizes". Roger said._

Back in the theater everyone began to applaud again after watching that montage of the 1st opening to The Price Is Right.

"And to think that was back in 1980, a time when Roger Radcliffe was host & when the show only aired as a half hour on Saturday mornings". Shawn said. "But that would change in 1985 cause by the start of our 6th year we extended the show to an hour on Mondays & Fridays. And that was when I came into the picture, take a look. Here's me making my very 1st entrance through the famous doors".

* * *

_Just then the famous theme song starts up while everyone in both contestants row & the audience continue to applaud with excitement as we go to door 2 where we await the new host to appear.  
__  
"And now here's the star of the new hour long Price Is Right... SHAWN K.". Shaggy said as the doors slightly open up & out comes Shawn K. with black suit & red tie in all as the audience began to applaud even louder than before. As Shawn reaches the spot he is handed his microphine by one of the models as he turns to the audience & is surprised at how much respect their giving them._

"WOW, oh my... thank you so much. You people are wondeful". Shawn said to the audience. "Welcome to The Price Is Right, the show that is now an hour long".

* * *

Once the montage ends we go back into the theater again & find the audience starting to applaud some more, this time for Shawn as he rubs his neck with a grin on his face.

"And to think back then I was really nervous when becoming the new host of The Price Is RIght, I mean after all Roger Radcliffe hosted the show for the 1st 5 years & back then I was worried that I wouldn't last a long time". Shawn said. "But I guess my worrying was for nothing cause look where it got us to here tonight".

Once again the audience continue to applaud some more knowing that The Price Is Right has been on for 30 years now.

"And folks I can promise you this tonight we plan to hit you with everything we got, lots of plans & events are in store tonight including a whole lot of prizes to give away along with pricing games you've all come to know & love". Shawn said. "Now I think it's about time we get this special underway with me saying this... Here's the 1st item up for bids on our special tonight".

Shawn points over to the mini screen & a picture pops in showing the 1st prize for tonight.

"It's a trip to Acapulco". Howard said as the entire audience began to applaud with excitement seeing a trip being offered first which is quite rare these days. "You & a guest will fly from New York to Acapulco where you'll spend a 6 night stay in the Holiday Inn where you will the enjoy the extrordinary views & sunsets place be served a delicious courses of Breakfast, Lunch, & Dinner. Many excotic touring sights to see & amazing monuments to witness all on your exciting trip to Acapulco".

Once the trip had been described we turn back to Shawn who was all set to get some bids in, & that's when he says. "And that trip to Acapulco will go to the one of your 4 that bids closest to the actual retail price without going over. And Gingka you get to make the 1st bid tonight, so what's it going to be".

"$1750". Gingka said with excitement.

"Gingka says $1750". Shawn said. "Dora".

"$1200". Dora said.

"$1200 right here". Shawn said. "Now it's onto Wilt our tallest contestant tonight".

"$1475". Wilt said as he bent down towards the mic.

"Wilt bids $1475". Shawn said. "And now Didi gets the last bid.

"$2200". Didi said.

"And $2200". Shawn said as he pulls out the price card holding the price of the trip. "And let's see whose going to Acapulco, actual retail price is".

Shawn goes right ahead & pulls out the price tag as he now reads the price of the trip. "$1968 & Gingka wins".

"Yeah". Gingka says as he high fives some people that were rooting for him as he heads for the stairs at the edge of the stage.

"Right over here Gingka, this is where we're going to play our 1st pricing game of the night". Shawn said as Gingka makes it on stage & goes over to shake Shawn's hand.

"Shawn, this is so awesome to meet you". Gingka said.

"Awesome to meet you to Gingka, & to think your the 1st contestant on our 30th anniversary celebration". Shawn said. "Now I'm sure you want to win more prizes right".

"That's why I'm here". Gingka answered.

"Great, cause now I'm going to give you a chance to walk the Golden Road". Shawn said as we see the stand with the Golden Road sign at the very top. Now take a look at that item on the stand next to us as you can see we have here a package of index cards".

As Shawn said we do see a deck of plain index cards on the stand, how complicated.

"Now those Index Cards is the starting item for our game & as for the price on it. That price can help you have a chance to win this 1st prize behind Door #3". Shawn said as he points to Door #3.

Just then a cylinder that was placed in front of Door #3 began to turn clockwise revealing the very 1st prize in the pricing game.

"It's a Barbeque". Howard said as the audience start to applaud at the prize while Gingka look excited seeing a Barbeque on display. "Cook up your favroite grilled foods with this Barbeque from Untensil World which include Gas Range, Grill Locker, Adjustable Temperature Dials, & plenty more accessories to boot. And it's all there for your next cook out".

After that description on the prize we go back to Shawn & Gingka as Shawn then says. "Just think of that Gingka, you could be able to cook up some tasty grilled food if you win that baby".

"You said it". Gingka said as he start to lick his lips thinking of all the food he could grill with the Barbeque.

"But Gingka, that's just the beginning. Cause if you win that prize then we go further down the Golden Road where you'll have a chance to win another prize that's behind Door #1. Look at what's in store behind it". Shawn said as he directs Gingka's attention to Door #1.

With that said the said Doors began to open revealing another fascinating prize for Golden Road.

"A new bedroom set". Howard said as the audience began to applaud again this time for the bedroom. "First load your sets of clothing & place your most treasured items on this Solid Oak drawer made by Woodchucks, all hand crafted from fine sets of oak wood for beautiful furniture. And for a good night sleep we have this comfy bed & matress complete with fluffy pillows, quilted blanket, & comforter. All this supplied from Beds-Imporium".

Once that description on the bedroom was finished it was now back to Gingka & Shawn once more.

"So Gingka, before we go on I just wanted to ask you this". Shawn said. "How long have you been watching The Price Is Right".

"Two years". Gingka answered.

"Two years, that's good. So I'm sure you've seen us play Golden Road before in those Two years right". Shawn said to Gingka.

"Yep". Gingka answered.

"And you know that at the end of the Golden Road we have a really expensive prize". Shawn continued.

"Yeah". Gingka said now starting to get excited again.

"Well that's what we have tonight, & Gingka I can tell you this, we've picked out a really good one this time". Shawn told Gingka. "Care to know what it is".

"Lay it on me". Gingka replied now wanting to see that prize.

"All right then I will, but first you might want to hear this, since this is our 30th anniversary celebration I planned to give away the most expensive prizes ever offered". Shawn said. "And Gingka, ladies & gentleman I can tell you this right now that tonight at the end of the Golden Road, we have a prize that is worth more than... Ninty Thousand Dollars".

Hearing that the audience started to applaud a little more as Gingka started to get really excited again.

"That's right! A prize worth more than Ninety Thousand Dollars, & that kind of a prize is behind that 2nd door". Shawn said as he points to Door 2. "Behold, The prize at the end of the Golden Road".

As Shawn said those words everyone turned their attention towards Door #2 as they began to open, & what was behind it caused everyone to start applauding really loud.

"It's A NEW CAR". Howard said as the audience began to burst into massive applauding as Gingka looks on in excitement & shock with his eyes sparkling over at the car as Howard continues on. "It's the 2010 Mega Viper comes standard with 5 speed manual transmission, engine block heater, & portable roof. It's the Mega Viper".

Once Howard finished describing the car we go back to Gingka & Shawn where we find Gingka calming down a little as he tries to hold his excitement, as for Shawn we seem him grabbing a little black card with a number on it as he says. "All right, let's get this show on the road. Follow me down the Golden Road Gingka, time to win big".

So both Shawn & Gingka begin their walk down the Golden Road & stops near the Barbeque Grill.

"Now then, as you can see we have the barbeque . And Gingka I'm sure you might've noticed in my other hand I hold the price of the index cards, which are worth 69 cents. Now why would I have this with me, I'll show you". Shawn said as he opens up a little hatch that contains the price of the bbq, but the 1st number is covered up.

"As you can see we have the price of the Barbeque placed here, but you'll also notice that the 1st number is covered up". Shawn said. "And that 1st number is either the 6 or the 9. I need you Gingka to tell me which one is the 1st number, if your right then we go further down the Golden Road. So what do you think, is it the 6 as the 1st number or is it the 9".

The entire audience began to shout out the choices that Gingka should choose, with some saying 6 & some saying 9. Gingka starts to think for a moment & then manages to make up his mind.

"I'll say...6". Gingka said.

"6, you've chosen a 6. Let's just see if your right". Shawn said as he pulls out the little tab in the 1st number slot revealing the number to be 6. " You sure are, you've won the Barbeque".

The audience now begins to applaud with pleasure as Gingka smiles towards the audience as Shawn now pulls out the price of the Barbeque.

"I'll just go ahead & take this price. And will now go further down the Golden Road". Shawn said as he & Gingka now walk down the Golden Road some more. "You know I've walked down this road so many times, it makes me wonder if it really is made of gold".

Some of the audience memebrs began to laugh a little after hearing that little statment of Shawn's as he & Gingka arrive at the prize.

"All right, now were going to go for the bedroom set. Take a look at the price on it real quick". Shawn said as he opens up the little hatch that contains the price of the bed, & in it the 2nd number is covered up. "This is worth at least 7 grand, however the 2nd number is sealed. And that number is either the 6, the 8 or the 3. Now just like before Gingka just tell me which number is the missing number, & if your right then we go to the end of the Golden Road".

Gingka starts to look at the price of the bedroom set & tries to think of which number is the 2nd number in said price. While the audience of course tries to help Gingka out.

"What do you say Gingka"! Shawn asked Gingka.

"3". Gingka told Shawn.

"He's going with 3, so if Gingka is right with a 3 we go on to the end of the Golden Road & try for that Mega Viper". Shawn said as he prepares to uncover the 2nd number. "Let's hope Gingka is right".

Shawn goes ahead & pulls out the little tab revealing the 2nd number to be a 3, causing Gingka to jump with excitement.

"He's right". Shawn said as the audience began to applaud a little louder as Shawn now pulls out the price of the Bedroom Set. "3 was right Gingka, & you know what this means. We're going to the end of the Golden Road & play for that Mega Viper".

So both Shawn & A now excited Gingka walk down towards the end of the Golden Road & reach the Mega Viper.

"Well here we are at last, The Mega Viper. You all excited again". Shawn said.

"Sure am". Gingka said as he starts to get a little jumpy.

"That's good, we love excited contestants. Now then, let's show everybody the price of this Mega Viper". Shawn said as he pulls down the little hatch as we see the price of the car, & it's a big number. "As I said, it's worth at least ninty thousand dollars".

Then Shawn holds up the numbers from the price of the Bedroom Set & places it on top of the price of the car as Shawn says. "However the 3rd number is covered up also, Samw ay as how the other two numbers were. This 3rd number is either the 7, the 3, the 2, or the 5. Gingka, you pick out the one number that you believe is the 3rd number in the price. And if your right, you win the Mega Viper. Now think this carefully & then give me your choice".

Gingka, who finally calmed enough. Starts to think real carefully as he looks over the 4 numbers wondering which one is the missing number. While at the same time he hears most of the audience shouting 5.

"The audience is saying 5, so... I'll try 5". Gingka said as the audience responds with applauds.

"He's going with a 5... & apparently the audience likes your decision". Shawn said as he approaches the little tab that's covering the 3rd number of the Mega Viper. "Now once I pull this tab, & if we find a 5 behind it. Then Gingka Hagane will own a 2010 Mega Viper.

As Shawn goes for the tab, he suddenly slips away from it & says. "And by that I mean a Mega Viper worth over ninety grand.

Shawn starts to reach for the tab again, but once again slips from it & asks Gingka. "Any idea of what you plan to do with the car Gingka".

Gingka starts to pace back a bit with suspense as his answers. "Probably drive it around with my friends".

"Okay". Shawn said as he starts to go for that tab again, but again he stops & leans back. "Do you know how to drive a car"?

"Geh.. I can learn". Gingka said now get more unpaitent while excited.

"You can learn to drive, well you can do that if this is a 5". Shawn said as he yanks out the little tab & finds that the number behind it is a 3. "It's a 3.

The audience starts to moan in dissapointment as Gingka ducks his head in sadness a little himself, but recovers & shrugs.

"Well I came close". Gingka said.

"Yep, but close dosen't count. But you did win the Barbeque & the Bedroom Set so that's a start". Shawn said as he shakes Gingka's hand. "And I'll see you at the big wheel a little later where who knows what'll happen".

So with that Gingka takes his leave as Shawn turns to us & says. "Well that was a close one right there, but don't worry this is just the beginning cause there's still lots more to give away tonight along with seeing more memorable moments. And will get a chance to look at some of those moments right after this break".

* * *

Well Folks That Concludes Part 1 Of This 30th Anniversary Celebration. And With So Many More Surprises & Events In Store Left What's Going To Happen In Part 2, Well You'll Have To Wait & Find Out. So Until Then My Fans Read & Review.


	12. 30th Anniversary Celebration Part 2

Thanks For Being Paitent Fans, & Now The Time Has Come For Part 2 Of This 30th Anniversary Celebration. And That Means More Flashbacks Are Coming Too. But Just Remember Folks, I Only Own My OC's That's All.

* * *

Back from the commericals we find Shawn K. sitting down in the front row with the other contestants & some of the audience members.

"Welcome back everyone, & during the break I thought I'd chat with some of the cartoons here in the audience tonight, & of course along with new contestants. We have a lot of cartoons that were previously contestants in the 30 year run of the show". Shawn said.

Just then all of the contestants that have been on the show before start to scream & cheer with positive response.

"And for these cartoons, they always hope that there name is called so they can come on down". Shawn said. "But of course there were some cartoons that had the chance to come on down, with some slip ups & some who did it in a different sort of way. Check out some of them & you'll see what I mean".

* * *

_Over in the 4th row we see Rocko struggling to pull himself out of the row, However once he did he accidently slips & rolls down to the front row. Once he got up he walks over to contestants row._

As expected we find the loveable oaf Ed in the back row running through the stand, but suddenly makes a face plant. And surprisingly he begins to run down the aisle with his face still planted to the floor.

In the 7th row we find Goku just jumping out of his seat feeling all excited. But instead of fighting his way out of the aisle he uses instant transmission & teleports himself to contestants row immediantly.

_In the front row we find Lindsay (TDI) jumping from her seat & instead of heading to contestants row she starts to run in the wrong direction & goes up one ramp, right through the backstand & finally down the other ramp until now finally getting to contestants row._

* * *

Back in the theatre we find the sudience beginning to laugh at those recent clips that we saw as we see Shawn giggling a little himelf.

"Now I know it's not much, but these were just a few examples of how these people make the phrase come on down, really exciting." Shawn said. "Now like many other shows, they always have some unexpected erroes & bloopers. And we were just one of those kind of shows, take this clip example where the big door that I always walk past gets an surprising glitch during my opening.

* * *

_All of the cartoons in the audience start to applaud all exited for another fun filled episode as we head for the 2nd big door._

_"And now here's the star of The Price Is Right, Shawn K.". Shaggy announced._

The big doors slightly open up & we find a happy Shawn K. behind it, but as he makes his entrance the doors suddenly shut & Shawn's leg gets caught in it. Shawn notices this & tries to pull free. Then he calls Shaggy to come help him, then Shaggy comes in & starts to pull Shawn with all his might, finally after a few moments Shawn's leg breaks free of the door's grasp. With that over with Shawn proceeds to do his usual entrance as Shaggy heads back to his post.

* * *

As we return to modern times, we find Shawn snickering to himself a little while the audience starts to laugh hard.

"Thankfully for me, that was the only time my leg got caught in the door". Shawn said. "But that was just one of the many things that has hit me in my 25 years here, Now I'm a ladies man myself, & in this clip you'll see an example of why I'm a ladies man".

* * *

_Up on stage we now find Shawn standing by the big door as Lee Kanker arrives on the scene._

"Welcome to the show Lee, looking spazzy today". Shawn said.

"Thanks I know, now how's about I give you a kiss". Lee said.

"Why Of course, just one kiss on the cheek thank you". Shawn said as he turns his cheek towards Lee.

However Lee smirked as instead of kissing the cheek, She grabs Shawn's face & kisses him on the lips causing the audience to shout in surprise. After a long kiss on the lips Lee stops & lets Shawn go who takes a few steps back looking a bit shocked himself.

_"I'm... shocked, Lee is this what you meant by a kiss". Shawn asked Lee._

"Yep, just the way I like it". Lee answered drawing some laughs from the audience.

* * *

Back in the Garden theatre we find Shawn now back on the stage & he was blushing a little after watching that last clip while the audience continued to laugh a little.

"Now I know how the Ed's feel about the Kanker Sisters". Shawn said. "Alright then, I think it's about time we get back to giving away more prizes. But first things first, Howard we need another name for contestants row right away".

"I'm on it right now Shawn, this time were going to try Gwen Tennyson Come On Down. Your the next contestant on The Price Is Right". Howard said.

Way in the back in the 19th row we find 15 year old Gwen Tennyson clawing her way out of the way & makes it out. And now she begins to run down the aisle.

"I remember her, she was on this show back in 2006. And she did pretty well if I do say so myself". Shawn said as Gwen now finally arrives at contestants row. "Hi there Gwen, good to see you again".

"You too". Gwen replied. "Glad I made it".

"You know I can tell you've changed since I last saw you on the show. Guess it goes to show what puberty does to your body, & I don't mean that as aninsult". Shawn said as he once again draws some more laughs from the audience. "On the other hand, now that we have 4 contestants I believe it's time to see the next item up for bids, check it out".

Over at a stand we see a billboard rising & behind it we see the next prize up for bids.

"It's an outdoor theatre". Howard said as the audeince once again applaud at the prize being offered while the contestants get a good look at it. "This outdoor theatre from movieland comes complete with movie screen, lounge movie chairs with cup holders, a dvd system & contains some favorite movies. This complete package is a great way to plan a movie night while your outside".

As soon as that was done we go over to Gwen who was thinking of a bid on the prize as we speak.

"All right Gwen, time to start the bidding on that theatre. What do you say?" Shawn said to Gwen.

"$1800". Gwen said.

"$1800 for Gwen, & what do I hear from Dora". Shawn said turning to Dora.

"$2000". Dora said.

"She says $2000, What does Wilt say". Shawn said.

"$3450". Wilt said.

"$3450, & now Didi gets to bid". Shawn said.

"One Dollar". Didi said.

"And Didi bids a dollar, playing it safe". Shawn said.

And now Shawn pulls out the card which seals the actual price for the prize.

"Actual retail price of that theatre system is". Shawn paused as he pulls out the price of the prize. "$3576, And the winner is Wilt".

Wilt responds by fist bumping into the air, then he runs towards the steps, goes up them & heads on stage. As for Shawn we see him walking up to a giant price tag.

"Wilt already won that theatre system, let's see if he can keep this winning streak going". Shawn said as Wilt finally comes & shakes hands with him. "Hi ya Wilt".

"Hi Shawn, this is quite an honor to meet you. If that's okay". Wilt said.

"Of course it's okay, I always enjoy meeting fans like you. You know Wilt I think I've seen you somewhere before". Shawn said.

"You have". Wilt added.

"Yeah, I think I saw you on a commercial involving imaginary friends for adoption at a home called Fosters". Shawn said. "Maybe back in 2005".

"Wow, you have a really good memory there". Wilt said.

"Thanks I know, comes in handy all the time. Now then if I'm right. Fosters is home to a million of imaginary friends". Shawn said.

"That's right". Wilt said.

"And with that theatre system you won, it might come in handy for a movie night over there". Shawn added.

"I guess so". Wilt said.

"And if you saw in our last pricing game, you saw Gingka had a chance to win an awesome car that was worth over $90000". Shawn said.

"Oh yeah, that was awesome". Wilt added.

"I'll say, but Wilt that was just the beginning". Shawn said. "Cause if you thought that last prize was exciting, then wait till you see what you have a chance to win behind here".

As Shawn said that the giant price tag began to levitate in the air as Howard said. "Wilt, in honor of our 30th anniversary, you have a chance to win $30,000 in cash".

With that the sudience responds with a massive ovation as Wilt looked really excited as well as he says. "Now that's okay".

"Yep.. Wilt my friend, your in for quite a treat. Cause you are playing the Grand Game for a big pay off $30,000". Shawn said. "Now originally it's $10,000 but this is our 30th anniversary celebration so for one night only we play for $30,000".

The audience responds to that statement by applauding even more, knowing that Wilt has a chance to win big cash.

"Now before we move on I would like to say this, now as I had said tonight we would have special guests on this special. And I thought that for this 1st guest we could have him join you Wilt in playing this game". Shawn said. "Sound okay to you".

"Sure, I'd like that". Wilt said.

"All righty then Wilt, so with out any further delays. Ladies & Gentleman allow me to introduce one of my many friends in the world of cartoon television & star of the hit series The Iron Clan Adventures, Christopher Storm". Shawn introduced.

With that the audience starts to give massive applauds as an 18 year old boy with short black hair, wearing a t-shirt, black pants, & a few ninja gear with a iron bandana named Christopher Storm comes in & greets all the cartoons in the audience.

"Shawn". Chris said as he hugged his tv pal. "Good to see you man".

"You too Chris, glad you could make it". Shawn replied.

"No prob, I mean why would I reject an invite to The Price Is Right 30th Anniversary Celebration". Chris said. "I'm a big fan of the show like all the toons in the theater tonight".

With that the audience would start to applaud loudly again agreeing to Chris's statement.

"Apparently the toons seem to agree". Shawn said. "So you have a series called The Iron Clan Adventures".

"That's right, it's where me & my friends have to gather the 7 chaos emeralds before it falls into the wrong hands". Chris said. "And believe me there is fights & vicious battles in the show cause as you can tell I have my ninja gear with me tonight".

"Yeah, I sort of noticed". Shawn answered as some of the audience members giggle a bit.

"But I'm not here to talk about my show, I'm here to help celebrate The Price Is Right Cartoon Edition's 30 year anniversary". Chris said. "And what a better place to do it than inside Madison Square Garden".

Once again the audience begin to applaud with excitement knowing that Chris was right considering they were inside Madison Square Garden.

"I know right, say listen Chris. Again thank you for coming to our special, & I was wondering, would you be able to stick around & join me in a pricing game". Shawn said.

"I love to". Chris said.

"Very well, right this way". Shawn said as he walked Shawn over to Wilt. "Chris meet Wilt, Wilt meet Chris".

"Hi Wilt". Chris greeted.

"Hi Chris". Wilt greeted back.

"Say Shawn, may I ask what Wilt is playing for right now". Chris asked Shawn.

"Take a look at the dial on the gameboard". Shawn said pointing towards the Grand Game.

Chris looks at it real quick, & is really surprised as he says. "WOW, $30,000. I figured it'd be $10,000 on the Grand Game".

"That's true Chris, but dude were doing a 30th anniversary celebration so why not play for a number that has a 30 on it". Shawn said.

"Good point". Chris replied.

"All right then, now let's get back on track & play this game. But first things first, let's move from $30,000 to $3 please". Shawn said as the number dial scrolls down until only the 3 remains. "And what is tonight's target price".

Right below the dial was a mini dial as the little door slides out as we see that the target price is $5.50.

"It's $5.50, now I'm sure you know how it works Wilt, you pick out 4 products that are less than the target price, if you do then you win $30,000". Shawn said. "And don't worry, cause Chris is going to help you out if your stumped. But before you start picking we must know about these items we have here, take it away Howard".

"Alright Shawn, first, we have this vaccum-seal storage pack Space Bag! Triple your closet space with these reusable storage bags that will help protect your belongings from the perils of bugs, dust, odors and mildew". Howard saiod as he moves to the 2nd item which was Salsa. "Second, we have this jar of Santa Fe Salsa! Spice up any meal with this product specifically trademarked to the tastes of the fine folks of New Mexico!"

For the 3rd item we see a jar of jam as Howard describes it. "Smuckers Strawberry Jam! A fruit spread mainstay since 1897, this can make any breakfast or lunch an instant classic! With a name like Smuckers, it has to be good". Now it was on to Item 4 which was some Sunflower Seeds.

"David Jalapeno Sunflower Seeds. These delicacies are roasted, salted and flacvored for a great Jalapeno Hot Salsa taste. In the mood for a crunchy, flavorful snack? Why not try some David Jalapeno Hot Salsa Flavored Sunflower Seeds today?" Howard described as we then go to the 5th item which was Aspirin. "Next, Bayer Aspirin 100-Count Tablets. Aspirin is the most effective and the longest lasting lasting over-the-counter pain reliever, and the Bayer brand has been tried and tested for nearly thirty years. Bayer Aspirin - Expect Wonders".

Now it was down to the 6th & final item where from the looks of it, looks like some kind of Dog Food as Howard began to describve this one too. "And finally, we have Beneful Healthy Radiance Dog Food. It provides a perfectly balanced meal that helps keep your dog radiantly happy and healthy. it's made with real salmon and wholesome rice, and accented with vitamin-rich vegetables. Healthful, Flavorful, Beneful!"

Once Howard finished describing the last product we go back to Shawn, Wilt, & Chris as Shawn goes on & says. "Alright Wilt, time to start picking products. Pick one that you believe is less that $5.50, & remember Chris is there to help you".

So with that the audience start to shout different choices Wilt should make as Wilt looks over the products as well, As for Chris he notes Wilt by pointing at the Sunflower Seeds.

"You sure". Wilt asked Chris.

"Positive". Chris answered.

Wilt just shrugs as he says to Shawn. "Okay, I guess will do the Sunflower Seeds".

"The Sunflower Seeds, all right then. Let's see, I think this is cheap right". Shawn said as he flips down the little hatch.

David Jalapeno's Sunflower Seeds ($1.09)

"They sure are, move Wilt up to $30". Shawn said as the 3 dollars is scrolled out to 30 dollars. "What now".

Wilt starts to think of where to go next while of course the audience tries to help him by shouting certain choices.

"The Jam please". Wilt said.

"Oh you mean Smuckers, okay I see where your going. This one is worth". Shawn paused as he pulls down the hatch from that item.

Smuckers Blackberry Jam ($3.35)

"$3.35 your on a roll". Shawn said as the dial moves up to $300. "And your up to $300 already, now pick out another one & you'll be at $3,000".

"Okay". Wilt said as he turns to Chris for some help & then turns to the audience for a little bit of their help.

"Having fun Chris". Shawn asked Chris.

"Yep". Chris answered as Wilt had just thought of what to pick next.

"Dog Food". Wilt said pointing towards said item.

"The Dog Food you say, a type of healthy food Dogs will definently love. Could it be less that $5.50 as well". Shawn said as he goes ahead & flips off the hatch for said item.

Beneful Healthy Radiance Dog Food ($4.49)

"It definently is, up to $3,000". Shawn said as the $300 now goes up to $3,000. "Okay Wilt, now you have to make a choice, you can choose to take the $3,000 right now & quit or you can go on & pick the one remaining product that is less than $5.50, if you do then you win $30,000. But if you don't then you lose the $3,000. Your call".

So Wilt starts to think that decision over whether to go for it or not as the audience starts to tell him what to do.

"What should I do"? Wilt asked Chris.

"Well, if that was my money I'd usually take a chance. But that's just me. This is your money were talking about". Chris answered.

Wilt begins to rub his chin for a moment & then he makes up his mind as he tells Shawn. "I'll go for it". That's when the audience began to applaud with that choice.

"Gonna take the gamble, well it's your call. The Space Bag, The Salsa, & The Aspirin. Which one of them do you believe is the winning product". Shawn said to Wilt.

Now Wilt looks over the last 3 items very carefully knowing what's at stake. As for the audience they continue to help him by shouting out what to pick.

"Okay... we're going to go for... The Salsa". Wilt said.

"The Salsa, you've decided to go with The Salsa". Shawn said as he walks up to it & prepares to flip the hatch. "So it all comes down to this, if this jar of Salsa is less than $5.50 then you win $30,000".

As Shawn goes to flip the hatch, he stops & then says. "But of course if it's more than $5.50 then you lose the $3,000 you already have".

"I think he's aware of that". Chris noted.

"I Know, just a little reminder". Shawn said as he goes for the hatch again, but suddenly stops again & turns back. "After all this is a lot of money we're dealing with. All right let's find out & see if Wilt is $30,000 richer".

Shawn wastes no time now as he flicks the hatch down & reveals the price of The Salsa to everyone.

Santa Fe Salsa ($2.69)

"YES HE IS". Shawn said as the audience now bursts into cheers while Wilt celebrates.

"All right". Wilt cheered.

As for Shawn he opens up the other hatches & shows the prices of the other two items. "The Space Bag was $5.99 & The Aspirin was $6.75, very fair prices".

Once that was done Shawn goes to shake Wilt's hand in victory.

"Congratulations Wilt, spend your money wisely". Shawn said as Wilt nods with approval & leaves, that's when Shawn walks up to Chris. "Now wasn't that exciting Chris".

"Yeah, Wilt winning $30,000. Glad I was here to see it". Chris said.

"Well were glad you came to the celebration Chris, & best of luck to you with your show". Shawn said as he shakes Chris's hand, then turns to us. "And I mean it, will have another pricing game & more surprises in store after you see this infomercial".

* * *

Well people that takes care of part 2 of this special & plenty of big stuff went down here. What's in store for part 3 you may ask, well will have to wait & see. But until then read & review.

P.S: Christopher Storm Is A Character From The Iron Clan Adventures Creadted By The Same Author Name As The Character. And I'd Like To Give Credit To Cato the thane of Scrabble for the description on the products for the Grand Game. You'll be seeing more of those prize descriptions from him as this special goes on.


	13. 30th Anniversary Celebration Part 3

All Right People We Have 2 Parts In, And Now It's Time To Get Part 3 Underway, Just Remember Folks I Only Own My OC's That's It.

* * *

Once the commercials were over for now we return inside the Garden Theatre as we fly over all the toons once again & approach the stage where we find Shawn K. all set for more fun.

"All right, Howard". Shawn said.

"Yes Shawn". Howard answered.

"I'm all ready to keep going, but the only problem is that we only have 3 contestants down here". Shawn said. "Suppose you could find us another player to join them".

"I think I can manage that. And the name I had in mind was Eustace Bagge come on down". Howard said. "Your the next contestant on The Price Is Right".

Up in the 9th row we immediantly see Eustace just getting out of the aisle & starts to run down the aisle.

"Here he comes". Shawn said.

After a moment or so Eustace arrives at contestants row as he shoves Gwen & Dora aside to get to his spot.

"Hi Shawn". Eustace greeted.

"Well hello to you Eustace, I can tell your in a good mood tonight". Shawn said. "Why's that?"

"Simple... MONEY". Eustace yelled out.

With that remark the audience start to burst in laughter as Eustace seemed a little annoyed by that.

"Aah.. Yeah, I see. Well hopefully will see how that works out if you make it on stage". Shawn said. "On that particular note, here's the next item up for bids".

Once Shawn said that we go over to the 2nd big door as we seem them opening up revealing the next prize up for bids.

"Here it is now, a new Flat Screen Television". Howard said as the audience once again as usual applaud at the magnificent prize that's on display for bidding. "Get the most out of your TV experience, all in a slim and contemporary design. This stylish and super-sized LED television with an ultra-thin frame design and glass stand offers high-definition picture quality with incredible contrast and vibrancy for the clearest, most lifelike picture quality on a 48-inch screen. You can count on Visizone's LED backlit TVs to provide enhanced image rendering, color and sound. It's the perfect size for the living room, whether you're watching regular programming, hosting movie night, cheering on a favorite team in sports, or sharing your latest vacation photos. You and your entire family will love how this high-definition LED television brings your media to life".

After that long description on the television prize we go over to Shawn who has turned his attention towards Eustace. "Eustace, the time has come for you to place a bid".

"$2700". Eustace said.

"He bids $2700". Shawn said. "And I turn my attention to Didi".

"$3450". Didi said.

"$3450". Shawn said as he turns to his left towards Gwen. "Gwen".

"$2000". Gwen said.

"You bid $2000". Shawn said. "And Dora bids".

"One dollar". Dora said.

"And Dora bids a dollar". Shawn said as he pulls out the price card sealing the price of the tv.

"And now the actual retail price of that Flat Screen Television is". Shawn said as he pulls out the price tag & reads out the price on it. "$2149, & Gwen wins the TV".

"Yes". Gwen said as she high fives the other & proceeds to make her way up on stage.

Over at Shawn we find him standing on a platform that almost resembles the turntable section as Gwen catches up to him.

"Hello Gwen, glad you made it". Shawn said as he shakes Gwen's hand & Gwen gives him a kiss on the cheek. "Aw thank you, now if you my recall when we last saw you on this show. You were 10 years old. And that was in 2006, so we fast forward 4 years later & just look at you. You've grown up".

"Yeah.. Well that's how life works". Gwen said. "But hey we're all destined to grow up sometimes".

"True, true". Shawn agreed. "Now uh Gwen, when you last came up on stage back in 2006. Do you remember what pricing game we played".

"Yeah, Push Over". Gwen answered.

"Correct, & the only reason I say that is, look at the pricing game were about to play". Shawn said as we see that the pricing game on the stand was Push Over itself. "Push Over, ain't that something Gwen. Now I remember the last you played this game it didn't end so well. Did it?"

"No it didn't". Gwen answered.

"Well now's your chance for redemption". Shawn said "And if you are able to redeem yourself on this game, then you will be rewarded with this big prize".

Just then the doors in door #3 began to open up & inside it there was indeed a very big prize in store for Gwen.

"A brand-new Motorboat". Howard said as the audience began to applaud really loud as Gwen look amazed at the size of the Motorboat that's on display. "It's the one-of-a-kind Family Motorboat from Boats "R" Us! This vessel is powered with twin Mercruiser 5-Liter MPIs, it's outfitted with a full camper canvas, Kohler generator, GPS, remote searchlight and the best air conditioning and heating systems in the saven seas! It has a classy mid-cabin interior with leather seating, it seats four adults and two kids. She also has a unique forward berth that converts to a useful aft-facing salon seat with storage below. Topside features a wet bar with corian counter, ample seating and a walk-thru windshield. For the best of the best in motorboats, the only choice is Boats "R" Us!"

Once Howard finished describing the prize we turn back to Gwen & Shawn still standing on the platform.

"Now that's what you call a big prize". Shawn told gwen. "And you could end up owning that Motorboat if you can push the price of it in the little blue window".

Shawn points towards that little blue window for everyone to see as Shawn says. "But Gwen you've played this game before so I'm sure you know how this works right".

"Yeah, I think so". Gwen answered.

"Then that's all you need to know, but just a little notice. We're talking about a 5 numbered prize here. So it's a little different than 4". Shawn said. "You got that".

"Got it". Gwen said.

"Well in that case, step over here & push those blocks until you see the correct price". Shawn said.

So with that Gwen walks up to the blocks & starts to push them with the 1st five blocks going into the window making it read out $45810 as a price.

"We're at $45810". Shawn said as Gwen turns to the audience for a moment then decides to keep pushing the blocks & sends the 0 into the box. "Oop, there goes the zero".

Now the window holds a number for $94581, but Gwen immediantly pushes that one off & sends the 1 in the box as the window now reads $79458.

"Now shes at $79458, wonder if she'll stay with that". Shawn said, However Gwen continues to push the blocks some more & ends up sending the 8 into the box as well. "Guess not".

Now the window was reading $27945 & that's when the audience starts to tell Gwen to stop. And she follows their advice & leaves the blocks alone.

"I think we're good". Gwen said.

"All finished are we, okay you set the price at $27945". Shawn said as he approaches the little hatch that seals the price of the Motorboat. "If that's the right price, you've got yourself a brand new Motorboat".

As Shawn approaches the little hatch he turns away & says. "And not only that, you'll have redeemed yourself on this game".

"That too". Gwen said.

"Alright, let's see if you've redeemed yourself. "Shawn said as he flicks the hatch down revealing the price of the Motorboat to be $27945. "She sure has".

With that the audience began to applaud really loud as Gwen celebrates with triumph.

"You've got yourself a new motorboat gwen congratulations". Shawn said as he high fives Gwen & then she takes off. "And I'll see you at the big wheel".

Once Gwen had left the stage, Shawn steps off the platform and walks to the middle of the stage.

"Now then, before we go any further. I want to introduce our next special guest". Shawn said. "Now I'm sure you guys are familiar with the half hour version of this show correct".

The audience would respond by giving a big. "MM-HMM".

"Okay good, cause for this guest I had in mind he's currently hosting the revived version & took some time from his busy schedule to come down here & celebrate the 30th anniversary of The Price Is Right". Shawn said. "And so with out any further delay, may I direct your attention to the big door as I present to you our next guest. Give it up for Vince McMahon".

As Shawn said that, The 2nd big doors suddenly open up bringing out Vince himself to a big round of applauds, Now Vince starts to walk down the set & walk up to Shawn.

"Shawn". Vince greeted."

"Vince". Shawn greeted back as he hugged Vince. "Glad you could make it".

"Glad to be here, your lucky my schedule was empty for today". Vince said. "Cause if it wasn't then I wouldn't have come to New York City".

"Yeah I know, & believe me we all feel the same thing". Shawn said as he ends up drawing in a few laughs from the audience. "So Vince, why don't you tell us your view about our 30th anniversary of The Price Is Right & how you became part of it".

"Of course! Well let me tell you, I'm currently having a fun time hosting the half hour version of the show. During my time with being chairman of wwe, I usually watch your show on my spare time & wondered if I just might host this show some day". Vince told them. "And when I learned about auditions of searching for a new host for the revival of The Price Is Right. And ever since day 1 from 2001, I've done my very best to make the half hour version a smashing hit. And I have."

With that the audience would respond to that mark by applauding for Vince some more.

"And Shawn between you and me, sometimes it can be a little dangerous when your a host". Vince added.

"Yeah I know, lots of our fans would do anything to see us and remember us with something. It's happened to a lot of celebrities & toons". Shawn said. "But I don't mind that happening to me one bit".

The audience suddenly began to laugh a little by that comment as he then said. "So Vince, I must ask, How are you enjoying this 30th anniversary celebration of ours".

"I'm really enjoying it so far, I mean theirs boat loads of really expensive prizes backstage & considering you already gave away a motorboat, $30,000 cash, & gave someone a chance at a $90,000 automobile. How could I have not enjoyed that". Vince told Shawn. "And I'll be betting the Showcase Showdown will be even more exciting".

"Indeed it will, but.. uh there is something you should know". Shawn said. "Since this is a 30th anniversary celebration I said that we had a lot of events in store. And immediantly after the break, we were going to do one of them".

"And what would that be?" Vince asked.

"It's never been done before, but we plan to play an extra pricing game & give a random member of this audience a chance to win big". Shawn said causing the audience to arupt with applauds with that announcement.

"No kidding, Shawn you just never cease to amaze us". Vince commented.

"I know, so here's what I had in mind Vince. While we get set for the Showcase Showddown I need someone to host this thing while I get ready for it". Shawn said.

"Wait! Are you asking me to host this segment". Vince questioned.

"Yep, and plus you never did things involving The Price is Right on primetime and I giving you the opportunity to do it. And plus will be doing this thing at least two times tonight". Shawn said. "So what do you say, can you do it?"

Vince starts to think it over for a moment, & after that he turns to Shawn and says. "Shawn, I'LL DO IT". That response causes the audience to applaud even louder than before with excitement.

"Alright Vince, I promise you won't regret it". Shawn said as he turns to us. "Okay folks, we've got lots more fun coming your way. So stay turned as Vince shares his hosting magic next on out 30th anniversary celebration".

So with that Shawn & Vince high fived each other as we go back up to the audience who were still applauding with excitement as we go into another commercial message.

* * *

Alright folks, that does it for part 3 of the special & we've picked up another winner. And it looks like Vince is going to be hosting the extra pricing game segment 1 next. Will we see ever more prizes given away in this one. Will have to wait & see what happens, but until then please read & review.


	14. 30th Anniversary Celebration Part 4

We've Almost Finished The 1st Half Of The Price Is Right, So Now It's Time To Start Part 4 & Keep This Thing Going, But Like Always I Do Not own Anything Expect For My OCs.

* * *

As we return from the commercials we once agin fly over the excited toons as he head towards the stage & find Vince McMahon there ready for this part.

"Welcome back from the break everyone." Vince said. "Now for those of you who don't know me, I'm Vince McMahon, the host of the half hour version of the show. Now as you know, Shawn right now is getting things set for the Showcase Showdown. And he asked me to host the pricing game extras & share some of my talent with this huge cartoon audience tonight."

With that the audience would respond by giving massive applause to Vince.

"And believe me I'm going to do just that. So brace yourselves toons cause one of you is about to be called from the audience & immediantly come on stage." Vince told the toons. "But the question is, Who? Well I'll have to ask Howard & see. Whose it going to be Finkster?"

"Well Vince the lucky toon that I have in mind is... Jon Arbuckle come on down." Howard said. "Your the next contestant on The Price Is Right."

Up in the 4th row we see Garfield's owner Jon Arbuckle popping up & begins to force his way out of the row.

"I see him, & he's moving." Vince said. "Trying to pull himself out of that row full of eager happy toons."

After a brief moment Jon finally gets out of the row & runs down the aisle then up the stairs & onto the stage.

"Welcome Jon". Vince greeted as Jon shakes his hand. "Bet you didn't think you'd make it up here so quick?"

"No I didn't." Jon answered. "I guess I made a wise choice of attending the celebration tonight."

"Agreed." Vince said. "So Jon I'm sure you were on this show before right."

"That's right, I believe the last time I was on this show was back in 1991." Jon said. "And that was the day I won over $6000 playing Plinko."

With that the audience starts to applaud as they remember that moment Jon had back in 1991.

"Over $6 grand, & that was back in 1991." Vince said. "But money has evolved over the years, & so have us toons. And by that I mean our apperance in animation."

"Yeah...I Can't argue with that." Jon said as some of the other audience members agree with him.

"Okay, let's move on. Now since you've returned to the stage you want to win another prize." Vince said. "Right?"

"Of course, I might as well win big again." Jon answered.

"Don't we all. Alright Jon you want to win big again, so here's what I have in mind for you if you win big again." Vince said pointing towards door #3.

Speaking of Door #3, they began to open up 7 behind it showed a huge billboard showing a picture of the prize Jon can win.

"It's a trip to Paris." Howard said as the entire audience began to applaud with excitement again while Jon looks really excited as he saw that trip. "You & a guest will fly trip coast from New York to Paris, France. Enjoy a 10-night stay at the Renaissance Paris Vendome Hotel with paid room service and full accommodations. You will also win a paid tour of the Louvre, a paid tour of the Eiffel Tower as well as a boat ride across the inimitable Seine River! Enjot the best restaurants, best sights, best sounds and best experiences the capital of France has to offer! This is a price package worth...$5486."

Once Howard finished we go back to Jon & Vince who looked very interested with the prize.

"A trip to Paris, sounds like a good vacation spot." Vince said.

"Yes, I think your right." Jon said. "Especially with seeing all those famous landmarks."

"Agreed! And you can experience all of those sights down in Paris if our good friend the Mountain Climber stays on that cliff." Vince said as we see Jon is about to play Cliffhangers. "And he will if you Jon know something about the 3 items you have to work with. Go ahead & tell him about it Howard."

"Okay Vince." Howard said as he began his description for the 1st item. "First, add a touch of retro fun to a room with this Disco Ball Lamp! It totates 180 degrees, stands 9 inches high, and is the perfect accessory for parties and special events!"

After that it was on to the 2nd item as Howard continues on. "Second, we have this Kitty MP3 Adapter! It provides a direct connection to any automobile's audio system, compatible with the MP3 player, iPod or satelitte radio of your choice!" Now it was on to the 3rd & final item.

"And third, you can brush away your pet's odor with this Ionic Pet Brush! It silently circulates air to remove stenches from your pet's coat and it operates on a 9-volt battery. It's easy to clean, and comes with a removable brush plate as well." Howard said as we noe go back to Jon & Vince once more.

"Okay Jon I hope you were listening to those descriptions well, cause it's time to make some guesses for the prices on each of them." Vince told Jon. "And will start with that Disco Ball, how much do you think it's worth."

Jon goes ahead & starts to think for a moment as he looks at the Disco Ball while he hears the audience shouting out different prices.

"$15 dollars." Jon said.

"He says $15, is that the right price." Vince said as they now hear a buzzer, that means it's wrong. "Noo, And here goes the Mountain Climber."

As so the Mountain Climber began to climb up the mountain yodeling along the way as he went up 1,2,3,4. And then stopped on the number 4.

"He's stopped on 4, How much is that Disco Ball?" Vince asked as the model working the items pulls down the tab showing the price.

Disco Ball: $11

"Only $11 that's not bad. Now for that MP3 player, What do you think of that one?" Vince then asked Jon.

So the audience starts to shout out more numbers for Jon to choose from & make as a bid while Jon himself continues to think of a number in mind to choose from.

"What do you have in mind Jon?" Vince asked.

"Hmm... Let's go ahead & say it's worth $29." Jon answered.

"$29, all right let's see if your right. Is he right?" Vince asked again as we once again here the buzzer. "Nope, and off goes the Mountain Climber again."

As Vince said the climber continues his climb but stops immediantly on the number 5.

"WOW he stopped, and after taking just one step. Let's see the price." Vince said as the model then pulls down the tab exposing the MP3's price.

Kitty MP3 Adapter: $28

"Only $28, that was a great guess Jon." Vince complimented.

"Thanks, & to think it was at random." Jon said causing the audience to laugh a little.

"That sort of thing happens, but look where it placed you at." Vince said as he shows Jon where the Mountain Climber is standing on. "He's currently on 5, so he can take 20 more steps safely. Don't miss the price of that Pet Brush by more than $20 & you'll be on your way to Paris."

Jon goes right ahead & starts to get a careful look at the Pet Brush & examines it hoping to range in a good price for it as the audience continues to help in every way.

"I'll say that Pet Brush is worth... $45." Jon told Vince.

"He's saying $45. I sure hope he's right. Is it worth $45?" Vince questioned as we once again for the 3rd time in a row we hear the same buzzer. "It's not... Well as long as your not off by more than $20 you'll win for sure. Let's watch."

And so the Mountain Climber began to climb again as he pass 6,7,8,9 and suddenly stop on 10 causing Jon to leap with excitement.

"He's stopped, Jon you won." Vince excitedly said as the model goes ahead & pulls down the tab.

Ionic Pet Brush: $40

"And that brush was only worth $40." Vince said as he hugged Jon. "You have fun on your trip to Paris."

"Oh I will, thank you." Jon said as he happily took his leave.

"Your welcome, bye bye." Vince said as he now turns to all of us. "And that's another winner for our special tonight. Shawn will be back to start the 1st Showcase Showdown as our 30th Anniversary Celebration rolls on. See you in a little while."

* * *

And so ends part 4 of this special & we end it with Jon's great win on Cliffhangers. And so in part 5 Shawn will return to start the 1st Showcase Showdown, Who will be the 1st qualifier for the Showcase finals at the end of the show? Will find out in the next part, but until then please read & review.


	15. 30th Anniversary Celebration Part 5

Well Folks, It's Time For One Of The Exciting Features Of The Show Where We See Who Moves On To The Showcase Finals First. But Just Remember This, I Only Own My OC's That's All.

Once the commercials were finished for now we immediately once again fly over the excited cartoon audience & towards the stage where we see Shawn is back & currently standing by with Gingka, Wilt, & Gwen who were all set to compete for a spot in the showcase.

"Welcome back to the celebration folks, & right now I'm standing next to this half's players who won their way up on stage." Shawn said as he walks up to Wilt on the far left. "First we have good ol' Wilt who won a big payment of $30,000 & is this half's top winner.

Shawn goes right ahead & walks to Gwen who was behind him as Shawn then says. "Next we have Gwen who redeemed herself on Push Over & won herself a Family Motorboat." And now Shawn leaves Gwen & walks right up to Gingka who still had his smile up. 

"And finally we have Gingka who had a chance to walk the Golden Road & won two cool prizes. And in just a minute he'll have a chance to spin first." Shawn said as he now walks up to the Big Wheel. "Now remember players, in the Showcase Showdown. The one of you that comes closest to one dollar without going over goes into the Showcase, where they'll win some of the most amazing prizes you've ever seen."

With that the audience began to applaud with excitement once more after hearing Shawn make that remark.

"And of course if you get one dollar within one spin or in two spins then you win $1,000 & earn a bonus spin. And for this special, we've increased the bonus money." Shawn said. "Now in your bonus spin, the two green sections are worth $20,000. While the one dollar is worth additional $50,000."

After hearing that announcement, the entire audience began to applaud wildly & excitedly as Gingka, Wilt, & Gwen looked at each other with excited faces as Shawn then said. "And believe me I would love to see one of you win that much money. All right Gingka come on up & prepare to spin the wheel."

So with that Gingka makes his moves as he walks up to the wheel & prepares himself. "All the way around at least once Gingka, & hope for the best." After that Gingka grabs hold of the handels & pulls them down with all his might & the wheel began to spin.

"Oh yeah that'll go all the way around." Shawn said. "So, Gingka. I hear your a beyblader."

"Yeah I am. How'd you know?" Gingka asks.

"A Lucky Guess." Shawn answered as he watches the wheel continue to spin, suddenly it began to slow down. "Alright, the wheels beginning to slow down."

After a few more moments the wheel began to go slower & slower, Shawn notices the wheel heading for the dollar. "Look at this, look at this." Gingka starts to get a little excited as the wheel took a few more beeps until finally stopping on one dollar causing everyone in the audience to applaud with excitement. 

"You got it, one dollar. " Shawn said as Gingka jumped around like crazy full of excitement. "Way to go Gingka, you've got yourself a thousand dollars & a guaranteed bonus spin. Right after Gwen & Wilt." 

So Gingka runs over to the scoreboard & takes his spot as Shawn has Gwen come up to the wheel next. "Well Gwen, there's only one thing to do. You'll have to tie a dollar in order to stay in this. Go for it." And so Gwen now walks up to the wheel & gives it a good spin.

"She already won a Motorboat earlier, & she would love to win some bonus money plus a spot in the showcase." Shawn said as both he & Gwen watch the wheel continue to spin as it began to lose speed moments later. "Trying to get a dollar to tie Gingka at this moment.

After a few more seconds of waiting, the wheel finally stops as it ends up on 60. That's when Shawn said. "But she didn't get it on her 1st spin, you got 60 cents. Spin again & go for 40 cents now."

"Right." Gwen said as she grabs the handels on the wheel & pulls them down causing the wheel to spin again.

"60 cents oh her first spin, & now let's see what we can add on this spin, considering 40 cents is the only number to keep Gwen alive in the game." Shawn said as he sees the 40 go by as the wheel starts to slow down. "Well their goes 40 cents, but I don't think it can make it around again."

And Shawn was right as the wheel began to stop very fast as Shawn said. "Nope it won't make it back, well Gwen you enjoy that Motorboat & thanks for coming to our celebration." So he shakes hands with Gwen as she leaves while the wheel shows it stopped on 30 cents.

"All right, now it's time for Wilt to spin this wheel & try to tie Gingka." Shawn said as Wilt steps up to base & grabs hold of the wheel from the side, then gives it a good spin. "Well Wilt here already bagged $30,000 playing the Grand Game, now he's looking to make it into the Showcase & possibly add to his winnings.

And so Shawn & Wilt watch the spinning wheel continue to spin, Gingka of course was watching also waiting to see what Wilt ends up getting. And he wouldn't be waiting for long as the wheel began to decrease in speed. "It's slowing down. And it looks like your going to have." After another few moments, the wheel finally stops & ends up landing on 45.

"45 cents, obviously that's not enough. So spin it one more time & try getting that 55." Shawn said.

"Okay." Wilt said with a thumbs up as he now goes ahead & gives the big wheel another good spin.

"This is it, we're going to find out if Gingka goes to the Showcase or we have ourselves a spin off." Shawn said.

So everyone waited with anticipation as the big wheel continued to spin for another 15 seconds or so, & by then it began to slow down some more.

"Looking for that 55, here it comes." Shawn said as the arrow points on 40 then 75 then the number 55 but when the wheel stopped, the arrow flicks to 95. "Oooh, so close. But that now puts you over a dollar don't it?"

"Yep." Wilt answered.

"So I guess it's good bye Wilt, but you enjoy that $30,000 now." Shawn said as Wilt happily waved goodbye & walks off as Shawn walks up to the wheel. "Come on over here Gingka." 

With that said an excited Gingka walks away from the scoreboard & up to Shawn as he was the setting the big wheel on the number 5. "Well you won a spot in the Showcase for sure, now it's time for your bonus spin for some more money. Remember it's $20,000 for the two green sections, & it's $50,000 for the one dollar. You aren't nervous about this are you?" 

"Me, nervous? Yeah right." Gingka answered.

"Good, cause their's a chance for big money here. Now be sure it goes all the way around at least one time or it won't count, & you can't spin again. Good luck!" Shawn said. 

So Gingka strengthens his arms & then grabs hold of the handels on the side, then he pulls them down & the wheel begins to spin.

"And here we go." Shawn said as everyone began to watch the wheel spin around & around for another few moments & as it passes the dollar the wheel starts to slow down. "It's gone by, but can it make it back again?"

After another few more moments & beeps, the wheel finally stops. But only ends up on 25, few sections too short. "Nope, just a little short." 

"Oh well." Gingka said still feeling calm.

"But you've already got a thousand dollars, plus you won your way into the Showcase. So your journey isn't over yet." Shawn said as Gingka runs under the scoreboard with excitement as Shawn then turns to us. "And will have lots more fun after this break."

With that said Shawn walks over to Gingka to congratulate him as we fly over to the audience who began to applaud with excitement some more as we hear Howard Finkel say. "Stay tuned for more fun filled pricing games, & more memorable flashbacks to relieve as its all coming up on the 2nd half of this 30th anniversary celebration of The Price Is Right."

And there you have it fans, this completes our 1st showcase showdown. As well as the 1st half of the celebration, What kind of surprises are in store for the 2nd half & who will join Gingka in the Showcase finals. Stick around to find out, but until the next part comes please read & review. 


End file.
